W próżni naszych serc
by euphoria814
Summary: AU niewilkołacze, gdzie Stiles spotyka Dereka w pewnym barze
1. Drink

**Tytuł: W próżni naszych serc**  
 **Autor: euphoria**  
 **Betowała wspaniała okularnicaM:***  
 **Fandom: Teen Wolf**  
 **Pairing: Stiles/Derek**  
 **Raitng: +18**  
 **Info: 50twarzyGreya!AU - to miało być, ale potem przeczytałam 5TG i okazało się, że są o czymś innym niż mi się wydawało, więc to takie se opowiadanko :P , brak wilkołaków, zboczeństwa w mojej wersji :)**

* * *

Bar był zadymiony do granic możliwości. Stiles niemal żałował, że nie wybrali się ze Scottem do innego miejsca, ale jego przyjaciel uparł się, że musi obejrzeć mecz i tak skończyli pośród spoconych fanów futbolu, którzy cuchnęli tanim piwem. Sam nie przepadał za tego typu alkoholem i sączył jakąś tanią whiskey. W zasadzie barman nie powinien sprzedać im alkoholu, ponieważ wciąż w świetle prawa byli nieletni.

Scott jednak przemycił ich do środka, podobnie jak zdobył lewe dokumenty, więc Stiles postanowił pomodlić się, aby jego ojciec nigdy się o tym nie dowiedział. Na szczęście znajdowali się dobre trzy tysiące kilometrów od domu. Zatem jeśli nikt ich nie zatrzyma i nie spisze, szeryf z Beacon Hills nigdy nie dowie się o tym wypadzie poza kampus.  
Scott po raz kolejny wrzasnął wraz z tłumem bezimiennych kibiców i wyrzucił pięść do góry, jakby jego drużyna odniosła sukces. Stiles nigdy nie rozumiał tej gry. Wolał lacrosse'a i lojalność nie pozwoliła mu w zagłębienie się w tajniki innego sportu. Zresztą fizycznie nie byłby w stanie sprostać innym zawodnikom na boisku.

Rozejrzał się ciekawie po barze, starając się jednocześnie odsunąć na bezpieczną odległość od telewizora, żeby nie przeszkadzać pozostałym w oglądaniu. Barman mrugnął do niego porozumiewawczo, więc zamówił jeszcze jedną szklankę ohydnego w smaku alkoholu, który jednak był i tak lepszy od piwa. Ku jego zaskoczeniu mężczyzna przysunął do niego kolorowego drinka z parasolką.

\- Bardzo zabawne, Scott – warknął do przyjaciela, który jednak nie zwracał na niego uwagi.

\- To od pana naprzeciwko – poinformował go barman ponownie puszczając mu oczko.

Stiles próbował wzrokiem przebić się przez papierosowy dym i prawie stracił nadzieję, że cokolwiek dojrzy, gdy poczuł na biodrze ciepłą sporą dłoń.

\- Witaj – powiedział mężczyzna przysiadając się do niego.

Stiles nie zatrzymał go, wpatrując się w czystym szoku w przystojną twarz, która powinna być zakazana. Spojrzał na Scotta zainteresowanego wciąż meczem, chcąc się upewnić, że nie ma jakiegoś schizofrenicznego ataku i mężczyzna naprawdę istnieje.

\- Witaj – wychrypiał, wstydząc się od razu, że brzmi tak niepewnie.

Nieznajomy nie uśmiechnął się, ale jego kąciki ust drgnęły. Nie wyglądał zresztą na kogoś kto łatwo okazuje emocje. Jego twarz zdawała się być nieruchoma, chociaż same brwi były bardzo wymowne. W tej właśnie chwili unosiły się odrobinę wyżej, jakby mężczyzna pytał skończyłeś już się gapić?

\- Przepraszam – odpowiedział niemal natychmiast Stiles i prawie zakrztusił się, gdy pociągnął odrobinę za wiele alkoholu ze szklanki. – Znaczy dziękuję też za… - urwał, bo palce nieznajomego niby przypadkiem musnęły jego dłoń.

\- Derek – przedstawił się mężczyzna, ewidentnie na coś czekając.

\- Stiles – przypomniał sobie własne imię. – Jestem tutaj z moim przyjacielem – dodał szybko obracając się w stronę Scotta. McCall po raz pierwszy w swoim życiu mógłby się przydać, ale oczywiście był zbyt zajęty dopingowaniem bandy mięśniaków, którzy nawet go nie słyszeli.

Nie czuł się pewnie w towarzystwie mężczyzny, który nawet na chwilę nie spuścił go z oka. Wzrok Dereka był po prostu zbyt intensywny, żeby Stiles był w stanie znosić go tak długo. I ta cisza, która przytłaczała go kompletnie. Coś mówiło mu, że Derek nie jest gadatliwym typem, co groziło totalną katastrofą, a McCall wciąż nie wybawił go z opresji.

\- Nie wątpię – odparł mężczyzna, zerkając na Scotta z rozbawieniem. – Nie jesteś fanem futbolu – stwierdził Derek i Stiles poczuł wewnętrzną chęć przytaknięcia, chociaż to było głupie. Nie musiał odpowiadać, bo to nie było pytanie.

\- Tak. Wiesz… To sport raczej brutalny i ci spoceni mężczyźni – zaczął się plątać i ugryzł się w język, bo Derek wydawał się rozbawiony, chociaż jego twarz tak naprawdę dalej nic nie wyrażała.

I Stiles nie wiedział kompletnie o czym mówi, bo i dobór słów, i tematyka była niezbyt szczęśliwa. Derek w końcu wyglądał na mężczyznę, który lubi się pocić. Szczególnie na siłowni lub korzystając z innych aktywności, które teraz rozpalały wyobraźnię Stilinskiego.

\- Też nie jestem fanem – przyznał ku jego zaskoczeniu nieznajomy, obracając się w stronę barmana. Skinął na jedną z wyższych półek i wyszeptał nazwę, której Stiles nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał, ale już zaczął podejrzewać, że alkohol musi być drogi.

– Napijesz się ze mną? – spytał Derek, chociaż wcale nie brzmiało to jak pytanie.

Gdyby szeryf Stilinski używał tego tonu, Stiles nigdy nie wszedłby przypadkowo na żadne z miejsc zbrodni. Nigdy.

I Stiles przełknął ślinę nie zdając sobie nawet sprawy, że dokończył wcześniejszego drinka. Mecz trwał w najlepsze, ale nie słyszał już krzyków kibiców, a dym papierosowy nie drażnił jego spojówek. Jedyne na czym się skupiał to Derek i to jak pracował nadgarstek mężczyzny, gdy mieszał whiskey w kolorze miodu w niewielkiej szklance, by równomiernie ochłodzić alkohol zanim wypił go jednym haustem.

Derek spojrzał na niego z wyczekiwaniem i Stiles zdał sobie sprawę, że i przed nim stoi szklanka. Próbował wykonać podobny ruch, ale najwyraźniej potrzeba było na to lat praktyki, bo chłodne szkło niemal wysunęło mu się z palców. Lekko gorzki smak alkoholu rozlał mu się w ustach paląc jego gardło, ale powstrzymał odruch kaszlu, gratulując sobie w myślach, że z jego oczu nie poleciały też łzy. Derek zdawał się niczego nie zauważać zainteresowany bardziej kolejną szklanką w jego dłoni.

\- Próbujesz mnie upić? – spytał Stiles starając się brzmieć żartobliwie.

\- A muszę? – spytał w zamian mężczyzna i Stilinski poczuł, że zaczyna się pocić.

Derek uśmiechnął się po raz pierwszy odkąd tylko się przysiadł i chłodnym palcem pogładził ścieżkę pieprzyków na jego policzku. We wzroku mężczyzny było coś głodnego i drapieżnego, czego jednak nie odbierał negatywnie. W całym swoim krótkim życiu marzył, żeby ktokolwiek patrzył właśnie tak na niego. Nie był jednak idiotą – doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego jak wygląda. Nikt przy zdrowych zmysłach nie patrzyłby na niego z nieskrywanym pożądaniem. Przeważnie ludzie po prostu lubili go, a potem kiedy poznawali go z tej inteligentnej strony – czasami, chociaż bardzo rzadko, zaczynali się nim interesować.

Stiles zdał sobie sprawę, że mężczyzna czeka na odpowiedź, więc pytanie nie było retoryczne. Zastanawiał się co powinien powiedzieć, bo pewność siebie Dereka była po prostu przytłaczająca.

\- Co studiujesz? – spytał w końcu mężczyzna przerywając ciszę.

\- Antropologię. – Stiles zorientował się, że odpowiedź wyszła z niego bez udziału mózgu. I to było dobre, bo chyba po raz pierwszy nie bełkotał, ale dawał krótkie zwięzłe wyjaśnienia.

Usta mężczyzny drgnęły ponownie, gdy zamoczył palec w alkoholu i zaczął mokrym palcem okrążać brzegi szklanki. Musiał zauważyć, że Stiles się gapi, ale nie skomentował tego.

\- Młody antropolog – stwierdził Derek z uznaniem. – Jaki jest twój ulubiony rytuał? – spytał tonem, który doskonale świadczył o tym, że interesuje go seksualna część studiów Stilesa.

Nie ukrywał tego nawet, co było tylko bardziej onieśmielające.

Ze wszystkich ludzi, których Stiles poznał na przestrzeni lat – Derek na pewno należał do tych, których nie zapomni już nigdy. Nie mógł przestać się też zastanawiać ile mężczyzna ma lat, ponieważ jego swobodny tryb bycia i pewność siebie przywodziła na myśl doświadczonym trzydziestoparolatków, co zderzało się z rzeczywistym obrazem Dereka, którego przed oczami miał Stiles. Skórzana kurtka, szara opięta koszulka i lekko sprane dżinsy stanowiły dowód, że mężczyzna nie może być wiele starszy od Stilinskiego.

\- Nie zajmuję się antropologią płci – powiedział w końcu siląc się na to, żeby brzmieć w miarę pewnie.

Kąciki ust Dereka ponownie drgnęły.

\- Wielka szkoda. Zgłębianie własnej seksualności może nam wiele powiedzieć o nas samych – rzucił jeszcze mężczyzna, jakimś cudem spychając myśli Stilesa na całkiem podejrzany tor.

Przed oczami pojawił mu się dzisiejszy poranek, gdy spędził ponad dwadzieścia minut pod prysznicem obciągając sobie niespiesznie. Oczami wyobraźni widział za sobą większe ciało, które napierało na niego dociskając go do mokrych płytek.

Ciepły rumieniec rozlał mu się po policzkach i sięgnął po whiskey, w której pływały do połowy roztopione kostki lodu. Derek wydawał się bezczelnie zadowolony z jego reakcji zerknął ciekawie na Scotta, który wciąż był zaabsorbowany meczem.

\- Mieszkacie razem w akademiku? – spytał mężczyzna jakby od niechcenia.

\- Tak. W jednym pokoju. Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi tak długo, że nawet nie pamiętam kiedy to się zaczęło – wyjaśnił zadowolony, że wchodzą na bardziej bezpieczne tematy.

\- Twój przyjaciel nie był w szoku, gdy dowiedział się, że jesteś gejem? – spytał Derek i Stiles zakrztusił się alkoholem.

Miał ochotę zaprzeczyć, że to wcale nie tak, ale słowa same uwięzły mu w ustach. Na rozmowę ze Scottem zbierał się przez pewien czas, ale nigdy nie było dobrej pory. Czasami żartowali, że Stiles powinien spróbować z mężczyznami, skoro nie wychodzi mu z kobietami, ale to były zwykłe dogryzki. Nawet teraz siedzieli w nabuzowanym testosteronem barze i Stilinski wahał się za każdym razem, gdy musiał wybrać alkohol, katując się whiskey, żeby nie sprawiać wrażenia mniej heteroseksualnego niż inni.

Derek nie wydawał się mieć z tym problemów. Co dziwniejsze w jego towarzystwie Stiles ani razu nie poczuł się zagrożony ze względu na swoją orientację.

\- Nie powiedziałeś mu – odgadł mężczyzna przyglądając mu się ze zmrużonymi oczami.

Zabębnił palcami o brzeg pustej już szklanki i uśmiechnął się krzywo sięgając do kieszeni. Na barowej serwetce napisał kilka cyfr i wsunął zwitek do jednej z tylnych kieszeni Stilesa, sprawiając, że chłopak podskoczył spłoszony.

– Zadzwoń, jeśli będziesz zainteresowany – wyszeptał tylko zwalniając miejsce.

Zanim Stilinski zdążył go powstrzymać, McCall wrócił już z zarumienionymi z radości policzkami.

\- Stary! Wygraliśmy! – krzyknął.

Stiles uśmiechnął się niemrawo czując wypalającą mu dziurę w kieszeni serwetkę. Derek zniknął za drzwiami, wtapiając się zapewne w tłum na ulicy, a on sam utknął ze swoim przyjacielem, który nabuzowany endorfinami nie mógł usiedzieć na miejscu.

ooo

Stiles miął serwetkę w dłoniach nie do końca przekonany co powinien zrobić. Charakter pisma Dereka był czytelny i wyraźny. Mężczyzna nie dopisał pod numerem swojego imienia najwyraźniej zakładając z góry, że Stiles go nie zapomni. Miał oczywiście rację, ale już to irytowało. I intrygowało, jeśli Stiles miał być przed sobą szczery.

Scott, jak się okazało, zwrócił uwagę na mężczyznę, z którym Stilinski rozmawiał kilka wieczorów wcześniej, ale nie napomknął nic na ten temat. W końcu w barze każdy mógł zamienić zdanie lub dwa z każdym. Barman też nie okazał się zbytnio pomocny. Derek w lokalu był po raz pierwszy i płacił gotówką też za kilka przyszłych drinków, które Stiles mógłby chcieć wypić jak się okazało.

Z pewną dozą wahania wklepał numer w komórkę i chwilę zastanowił się nad treścią wiadomości. Nigdy nie był dobry w nawiązywaniu z nikim kontaktu, ale Derek potrząsnął jego światem, więc postanowił zaryzykować.

 _cześć tutaj Stiles, nie wiem czy mnie pamiętasz_

Wiadomość zwrotna przyszła niemal natychmiast.

 _Kawiarnia na kampusie dzisiaj o 6 po południu. Nie spóźnij się._

Stiles zawahał się nie bardzo wiedząc jak powinien zareagować na coś takiego. Spodziewał się raczej wymiany kilku smsów. Jakichkolwiek informacji czym Derek się zajmuje, czy ma rodzeństwo. Albo chociaż pieprzonego nazwiska, którego mężczyzna nie podał.

Stiles znał zasady bezpieczeństwa, stosowane w takich wypadkach. Nie był idiotą, ale wychowanym przez szeryfa młodym mężczyzną, który w pełni zdawał sobie sprawę z konsekwencji, które mogą powstać w wyniku spotkań z poznanym w barze nieznajomym. To jednak Derek dał mu swój numer i wybór czy Stiles chciałby się z nim skontaktować.

I nie miało znaczenia, że mężczyzna jest tym rządzącym się typem. Coś mówiło Stilesowi, że Derek jest po prostu przyzwyczajony do zdobywania tego czego chce, a czy to tak naprawdę było złe, jeśli chcieli mniej więcej tego samego? Jeszcze nie określił co to jest dokładnie, zerkając niepewnie na uczącego się Scotta, ale wiedział, że to nie może zaprowadzić go w ślepą uliczkę.

Wiedział, że jeśli chce zachować w tajemnicy – przynajmniej na razie – swoją orientację, spotkania ze studentami na kampusie odpadały. Tymczasem Derek był spoza towarzystwa i zapewne wyjadą jego samochodem poza teren uczelni.

\- Wszystko dobrze? – spytał McCall.

\- Jasne, dlaczego pytasz? – zdziwił się nieszczerze.

\- Odkąd wróciliśmy z tego baru, zachowujesz się dziwnie – przyznał jego przyjaciel. – Nie martw się, nikt się o tym nie dowie, że użyliśmy fałszywek – dodał i myśli Stilesa wróciły do Dereka.

Nikt się o tym nie dowie – zadźwięczało mu w głowie.


	2. Filiżanka kawy albo dwie

Punktualnie o szóstej po południu Stiles wślizgnął się do uczelnianej kawiarni. Pora okazała się idealna, bo w środku nie było prawie studentów. Większość znajdowała się na popołudniowych wykładach albo przygotowywała się do zajęć następnego ranka, więc w lokalu było prawie pusto.

Przez chwilę spodziewał się znaleźć mężczyznę w skórzanej kurtce, toteż nie zwrócił prawie uwagi na siedzącego przy ostatnim stoliku biznesmena. Grafitowy garnitur i równie ciemna koszula, której co prawda nie krępował krawat, ale i tak całość wyglądała elegancko jakoś nie pasowała mu do Dereka. Tym bardziej nie spodziewał się, że mężczyzna będzie miał na nosie okulary o grubych oprawkach i laptop przed sobą, którego klapę właśnie zamykał i spoglądał wyczekująco na Stilesa, który niemal od razu poczuł kolejną falę gorąca, która uderzyła w jego policzki.

\- Cześć – przywitał się przełykając ślinę.

\- Witaj – odparł Derek jak kilka dni wcześniej i zlustrował go wzrokiem.

Stiles niemal od razu pożałował, że nie założył czegoś bardziej formalnego albo chociaż pozbawionego postaci z komiksów. Koszulka z Wonderwoman nagle przestała być tak wygodna jak wydawało mu się początkowo.

\- Zamówię sobie kawę i zaraz wracam – oznajmił odchrząkując.

Prawie podbiegł do kontuaru mrucząc, że chce coś czarnego i mocnego, a ekspedientka uśmiechnęła się pocieszająco. Na końcu języka miał, że to nie jest rozmowa o pracę, ale wtedy mogłaby go najść ochota, żeby wytłumaczyć kim jest ten mężczyzna, a to doprowadziłoby tylko do kłopotów.

Wrócił z kawą w kartonowym kubku i usiadł niemal od razu zauważając, że Derek swoją dostał w filiżance.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że je tutaj mają – stwierdził zaskoczony spoglądając na porcelanę nie najgorszej jakości.

Derek wzruszył ramionami, jakby to nie było coś, co zaprzątało w tej chwili jego myśli. Spakował laptop do torby i ściągnął z ucha słuchawkę dzięki której mógł rozmawiać przez telefon i nie mieć zajętych rąk. Na szczęście jednak zostawił okulary, chociaż Stiles nie był do końca przekonany czy one nie staną się przyczyną jego upadku.

Próbował wyobrazić sobie Dereka w czymś nieseksownym, ale nic nie przychodziło mu do głowy. Na nim nawet koszulki Stilesa leżałyby dobrze opinając się tak, żeby odpowiednio uwypuklić mięśnie mężczyzny.

\- Prowadzisz firmę? – zaryzykował pytanie mieszając patyczkiem w kubeczku.

Nie powinien dzisiaj słodzić, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać. Kawa z dodatkową porcją sacharozy nie pozwoli mu tej nocy zasnąć na pewno. Już wcześniej miał kłopoty z przespaniem całej nocy, bo budził się z ręką na penisie i imieniem Dereka na ustach, ale mężczyzna nie musiał o tym wiedzieć. Na szczęście Scott miał ciężki sen. Co nie znaczyło, że nie zauważył sinych podków pod jego oczami, na które teraz patrzył też Derek.

\- Można tak powiedzieć – odparł mężczyzna wymijająco, biorąc kilka łyków kawy. Spojrzał na zegarek i rozejrzał się na około marszcząc brwi. – Jeśli nie chcesz, żeby współstudenci zobaczyli cię tutaj, proponuję przenieść tę rozmowę do mojego mieszkania – odparł Derek, sięgając po swoją torbę.

Stiles zamarł po raz kolejny zaskoczony.

\- Ja nie wiem – zaczął niepewnie.

\- Wiesz – stwierdził Derek z lekkim uśmiechem i Stiles naprawdę wiedział.

Nie było sensu protestować, gdy sam doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę do czego to wszystko prowadziło. Dlaczego Derek się z nim umówił i dlaczego sam chciał tego spotkania. Jakoś na każdym etapie mógł zaprotestować, ale nie zrobił tego.

\- Mój samochód jest na parkingu – wyjaśnił mu mężczyzna, gdy wyszli z kawiarni.

Stiles tylko skinął głową, starając się nie patrzeć na Dereka i na jego tyłek w tych spodniach. Jeśli dżinsy wydawały mu się seksowne, nie wiedział nawet jak myśleć o pośladkach mężczyzny opiętych przez ten materiał.

Wsiedli do czarnego Camaro i Derek ściągnął marynarkę, która mogłaby krępować jego ruchy podczas jazdy. Zapiął pasy spoglądając z wyczekiwaniem na Stilesa i chłopak zdał sobie sprawę, że mężczyzna czeka na jakiś sygnał, że mogą ruszać.

\- Możemy jechać – powiedział więc samemu sięgając po pas.

ooo

Mieszkanie Dereka było minimalistyczne. Stiles widywał już takie domy. Przeważnie należały do ludzi, którzy często wyjeżdżali i nie mieli czasu urządzić dobrze swoich apartamentów. Proste powierzchnie ułatwiały sprzątanie i trochę też uspokajały, pozwalały uporządkować myśli.

Stiles jednak nie miał ani chwili odkąd przekroczyli drzwi. Spodziewał się, że Derek zaproponuje mu drinka albo coś w tym stylu, dzięki czemu będzie mógł się rozluźnić. Może lepiej się poznają.

Mężczyzna jednak jak zawsze przeszedł do sedna bez owijania w bawełnę. Odebrał od niego kurtkę i torbę na ramię, a potem popchnął go nonszalancko na skórzaną kanapę i pocałował.

Stiles wyobrażał sobie długo swój pierwszy gejowski pocałunek, ale raczej nic nie umywało się do tego ruchu ust i języka, którymi Derek wdzierał się głębiej i głębiej w niego. Jakby chciał dosięgnąć jego duszy i zawładnąć nią chociaż na te kilka chwil. Co nie było trudne, bo dżinsy Stilesa stały się ciasne już w momencie, gdy mężczyzna go dotknął.

Derek nie przejmował się tym, że pomnie garnitur dociskając się mocniej do lżejszego ciała. Dopiero teraz Stiles zdał sobie sprawę, że są jednego wzrostu, ale mężczyzna był lepiej zbudowany. Zresztą nie zamierzał narzekać, gdy w końcu zdobył się na to, żeby zsunąć dłoń z karku Dereka i ostrożnie przesunąć nią po sporym bicepsie. Prawie jęknął, gdy mięśnie pod jego palcami okazały się tak twarde jak przypuszczał.

Derek tymczasem przestał maltretować jego usta i zajął się szyją. O wiele ostrożniej i bardziej delikatnie, ale wyznaczał po niej mokrą ścieżkę ugryzień. Z wprawą ściągnął jego koszulkę nie kłopocząc się pytaniem o zgodę i poluzował pasek przez co Stiles spanikował. Nie był pewien czy nie zepsuje chwili mówiąc, że to nominalnie pierwszy raz, gdy dotyka go mężczyzna. I pierwszy raz, gdy dotyka go ktokolwiek, kto nie jest nim samym. Nie wiedział jednak czy Derek nie wyśmieje go i nie wyrzuci za drzwi. W życiu nie chciałby doświadczyć takiego upokorzenia, więc zagryzł wargi i skupił się na tym, żeby nie powiedzieć czegoś głupiego jak Boję się albo Proszę, bądź delikatny, co nawet w jego myślach brzmiało śmiesznie.

\- Rozluźnij się – wymruczał Derek do jego ucha, gryząc go we wrażliwy płatek skóry.

\- Pomyślałem, że mógłbym – zaczął, ale słowa uwięzły w jego ustach.

\- Przejąć inicjatywę – dopowiedział za niego mężczyzna rozsuwając bardzo powoli zamek w jego spodniach.

Leżeli teraz na boku na sporej kanapie Dereka tak, że gdyby Stiles podniósł głowę odrobinę zobaczyłby twarz mężczyzny, ale on tego wcale nie chciał. Czuł rumieniec na policzkach, który zapewne rozlewał się też po jego klatce piersiowej. Jego serce biło tak mocno, że na pewno słychać je było w całym pomieszczeniu, a na domiar tego przez spodnie przebijała się już boleśnie jego erekcja, która była dowodem na jego zbytnie zaangażowanie w sytuację.

Przytaknął nie chcąc ponownie używać zachrypniętego głosu.

Derek o dziwo położył się na plecach zostawiając w spokoju jego spodnie.

\- Dobrze – zgodził się mężczyzna i spojrzał na niego wyczekująco.

Stiles zamarł zastanawiając się co powinien zrobić, ale szybko sięgnął po guziki koszulki, które z trudem odpiął drżącymi rękami.

\- Mankiety – przypomniał mu Derek półgłosem, wyciągając w jego stronę nadgarstki, a potem ,gdy i one zostały pozbawione guzików, pomógł mu ściągnąć z siebie koszulę.

Tak jak Stiles przypuszczał ciemny materiał skrywał opalone ciało, które nazwałby doskonałym gdyby tylko nie brzmiało to patetycznie. Przyłożył dłoń do ciemnych włosków, pokrywających klatkę piersiową mężczyzny i przez chwilę wsłuchiwał się w jego przyspieszony oddech. Dopiero w tym momencie zdał sobie sprawę jak głupio musi wyglądać i uśmiechnął się z zakłopotaniem, a potem niemal spanikował, gdy zorientował się, że nie wie co teraz powinien zrobić. Ostrożnie pocałował Dereka w usta i zsunął się niżej po jego szorstkiej szczęce, a w końcu szyi do zaskakująco delikatnej skóry na jego mostku. Mężczyzna ani przez chwilę nie spuścił z niego wzroku co tylko spotęgowało jego zdenerwowanie, więc zawahał się i oblizał nieświadomie suche z nerwów wargi.

\- Co chciałbyś? – spytał przełykając ślinę.

\- Żebyś przestał udawać, że masz o czymkolwiek pojęcie – odparł niemal natychmiast Derek i Stiles zamarł z lekko rozchylonymi ustami. Mężczyzna przyciągnął go do kolejnego o wiele mniej żarłocznego pocałunku przez co teraz stykali się klatkami piersiowymi. I Stiles mógł poczuć przez cienki materiał, że Derek jest tak samo podniecony jak on, ale najwyraźniej o wiele bardziej opanowany sądząc po pewnych ruchach jego dłoni, które pocierały uspokajająco teraz żebra Stilinskiego.

Mężczyzna równo przyciętymi paznokciami przejechał niby przypadkowo po jego napiętych plecach i Stiles poczuł jak jego zakończenia nerwowe stają w płomieniach poddając się tym dłoniom, wyginając się instynktownie. Usta Dereka zdusiły jego cichy jęk wraz z ostatnim krótkim całusem.

\- Dokładnie – wyszeptał mężczyzna. – Mogę powiedzieć ci co chcę zrobić – zaproponował ściągając z nosa okulary, które groziły spadnięciem w każdej chwili.

Stiles nie mógł zdecydować się czy Derek wygląda seksowniej w nich, czy bez nich. Nie miało to jednak znaczenia, bo mężczyzna przewrócił ich tak, że leżał teraz na Stilinskim. Nie wcisnął mu jednak kolana między nogi jak się można było spodziewać. Podtrzymywał się jednak na łokciach, żeby nie zmiażdżyć mniejszego ciała i zawisł kilka centymetrów od Stilesa.

\- Zdejmę ci spodnie – zaczął Derek niskim głosem. – A potem wezmę cię w usta – dodał.

I Stiles nie słuchał dalej, bo w jego mózgu nagle zabrakło krwi, która pobijając rekord Guinessa spłynęła w niższe rejony w ciągu sekundy.

Derek uznając ciszę za zgodę zsunął się po jego ciele, lokując się tuż nad do połowy ściągniętymi spodniami i pogładził jego wystające biodra. Mężczyzna zanurzył się w wąskiej ścieżce włosków przez chwilę przyzwyczajając się do zapachu, a potem ostrożnie zsunął więżący erekcję materiał. Penis wyskoczył ze spodni niemal natychmiast z ulga, którą Stiles poczuł ,a która zamieniła się szybko w czystą torturę, bo Derek otoczył główkę jego cieknącego członka ustami i zaczął z przerażającą powolnością otaczać ją swoim językiem. Kilka razy zahaczył o szczelinę na samym czubku, ale nic nie wskazywało na to, żeby w najbliższym czasie miał przestać się bawić.

A Stiles nie był cicho. Jęczał i wił się, starając się ze wszystkich sił nie wbić w ciepło, które mu zaoferowano, a które teraz tak podstępnie torturowało go niepełną stymulacją. Był pewien, że Derek tylko go drażni, ale mężczyzna nie mógł wiedzieć, że nawet ten dotyk w końcu jest w stanie go uwolnić. A Stiles paradoksalnie nie chciał tak szybko dojść. Jeśli miał to być ten jeden jedyny raz to chciał, żeby to trwało i zostało dobrze zapamiętane.  
Może Derek też to rozumiał, bo objął w końcu jego penisa dłonią i zsunął usta niżej, biorąc go niezbyt głęboko, ale na pewno o wiele bardziej satysfakcjonująco. I teraz, gdy cały jego członek został obdarzony odpowiednią uwagą, Stiles pomyślał, że mógłby spokojnie tak pozostać. Albo umrzeć. W tej chwili nie za wiele się dla niego liczyło prócz wilgotnego gorąca, które otaczało jedną z najwrażliwszych części ciała.

I już gdy tylko pomyślał, że tak wygląda raj, Derek cofnął głowę wypuszczając go prawie z ust, a potem wrócił na poprzednie miejsce liżąc go po całej długości i to było jeszcze lepsze. Mężczyzna starał się utrzymać stały rytm, który nawet nie był tak ważny jak sam obecny zabieg, który sprawiał, że palce u stóp Stilesa zwijały się boleśnie. Jego ciało chciało zawinąć się wokół głowy Dereka, który wyprawiał właśnie z nim cuda. Przytrzymać go tam dłużej, wcisnąć się dalej i jego dłonie same powędrowały do włosów mężczyzny zaciskając się na nich na pewno boleśnie.

Spojrzał w dół spanikowany, że być może zrobił coś nie tak, ale Derek uśmiechał się wokół jego penisa.

\- OmójOmójBożeOmójBoże – wyrwało się z jego ust i nie wiedział czy sprawił to ten widok czy fakt, że mężczyzna zaczął mocno ssać nawet nie bawiąc się już w półśrodki.

Coś co zawiązywało się w jego brzuchu od cholernego spotkanie w kawiarni, właśnie osiągnęło szczyt.

\- Ja… - zająknął się, chwytając mocniej kanapy.

Derek najwyraźniej pojął w lot o co chodzi, ale zamiast odsunąć się, zaczął ssać tak mocno, że w jego policzkach pojawiły się dołeczki, a potem w kącikach jego zaczerwienionych warg pojawiły się krople spermy, których nie zdążył wyłapać.

Stiles bezwolnie obserwował jak mężczyzna podnosi się na ręce, a potem układa wygodniej na boku wciąż nie spuszczając z niego wzroku. Nawet nie zastanawiając się nad tym za bardzo, sięgnął do Dereka po krótki pocałunek, który smakował czymś gorzkim, co okazało się jego własną spermą. Nie był do końca przekonany czy ten smak mu się podoba, ale nie był też jakoś wyjątkowo fatalny. Derek najwyraźniej nie miał nic przeciwko niemu, a jeśli to gwarantowało, że zrobią to kiedykolwiek kolejny raz – było to warte każdego wyrzeczenia.

Całowali się przez chwilę niespiesznie i Stiles szybko zdał sobie sprawę, że mężczyzna wciąż jest twardy. Ostrożnie, o wiele śmielej już, zsunął dłoń do klamry jego paska, a potem do guzika i zamka. Derek podniósł biodra ułatwiając mu zsunięcie spodni i bielizny za jednym zamachem. Bez wahania skopał buty na podłogę pozbywając się też zbędnego ubrania, więc Stiles wykorzystał ten moment, żeby i siebie rozebrać do końca.

Przylgnął do mężczyzny całując go na wpółprzytomnie po ramionach i piersi, ale Derek przytrzymał go w miejscu łapiąc sporą dłonią za jeden z jego pośladków. Podciągnął go wyżej ponownie łącząc ich usta, a potem wolną dłonią złapał Stilesa za nadgarstek i pocałował jego wystające kostki. Wpatrując się w niego intensywnie wyprostował jego palce, wsuwając je ostrożnie pomiędzy swoje rozchylone wargi i pogładził opuszki językiem, mocząc je szczodrze. Po chwili wypuścił je z ust i mokrą dłoń Stilesa zawinął wokół swojego członka, poruszając się w jej rytm.

Derek był twardy, tak cholernie twardy, że Stiles nie mógł uwierzyć, że to jego sprawka. Skóra na penisie mężczyzny była napięta i jedwabiście gładka, ale tak gorąca, że ślina szybko zaschła. Zabrał więc swoją dłoń i zanurzył palce w swoich ustach wzdychając, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że teraz na języku ma smak mężczyzny. Oczy Dereka zmrużyły się niebezpiecznie, a jego kąciki uformowały się w niewielki uśmieszek satysfakcji. Stiles pospiesznie powrócił do obciągania go bez wahania stosując na nim te same techniki, które działały na niego.

Kciukiem rozsmarowywał pojawiające się na główce krople i zawijał nadgarstek od czasu do czasu zmieniając rytm. Derek dyszał w jego włosy, ale nie jęczał, a Stiles chciał go usłyszeć. Chciał sprawić, żeby mężczyzna wypowiedział jego imię, więc pochylił się w dół i wziął w usta sutek, który niemal natychmiast stał się twardy. Żuł ostrożnie wrażliwy kamyczek wsłuchując się w coraz bardziej urywany oddech Dereka i przyspieszył ślizgając się po penisie dłonią mokrą od potu, śliny i spermy.

Mężczyzna w końcu zesztywniał w jego dłoniach i bez ostrzeżenia wytrysnął pomiędzy nich ciepłymi strugami.


	3. Etykieta po

Musieli przysnąć, bo kiedy Stiles otworzył oczy w mieszkaniu było całkiem ciemno. Derek obejmował go ciasno rękami i oddychał rytmicznie w jego włosy, więc na pewno spał ,jak okazało się płytko, bo ziewnął, gdy tylko Stilinski poruszył się niespokojnie. Mężczyzna najwyraźniej należał do tego rzadkiego gatunku ludzi, którzy budzą się kompletnie przytomni, bo niemal natychmiast sięgnął do swoich spodni i wyjął telefon, sprawdzając godzinę. Musiało być naprawdę późno, bo warknął coś pod nosem niezadowolony i zsunął się z kanapy.

Stiles przez chwilę zastanawiał się jak zostanie wyproszony, ale Derek nie odezwał się jeszcze słowem. Zamiast tego wymacał w ciemności jego dłoń i pociągnął go do góry, więc chłopak wstał starając się w ciemności o nic nie potknąć. Mężczyzna przytulił go do siebie jeszcze raz całując miękko, a potem uderzył go lekko w pośladek.

\- Łazienka to trzecie drzwi po lewej. Jutro pewnie masz rano zajęcia – wyszeptał w jego ucho Derek.

\- Wcześnie – przyznał Stiles czekając na coś więcej ze strony mężczyzny.

\- Zamówię ci taksówkę. Jutro z rana wylatuję na kilka dni do Nowego Jorku – wyjaśnił Derek popychając go we wcześniej wskazanym kierunku, więc Stiles po prostu ruszył i w połowie drogi niemal poraził go nagły błysk światła.

Kiedy wrócił po kilku minutach szybkiego prysznica, Derek siedział na kanapie w samej bieliźnie i okularach przeglądając na laptopie jakieś pliki. Zerknął na zegarek i przeciągnął się, gdy Stiles zbierał z podłogi swoje rzeczy zakładając je pospiesznie na siebie. Stilinski nie chciał nawet wiedzieć jaki widok sobą przedstawia. Zdziwił się też, gdy Derek wciąż w bieliźnie cmoknął go w drzwiach w usta podając mu kurtkę.

Taksówka faktycznie czekała już na ulicy, więc podał adres i starał się jakoś strzepnąć nadmiar wody z włosów. Nie było szans, żeby Scott nie zauważył jak bardzo pomięty wrócił ze spotkania. W łazience Dereka sprawdził czy mężczyzna nie zostawił na nim żadnych śladów, ale prócz kilku niewielkich siniaków od palców na biodrach, jego skóra była nienaruszona. A tych Scott na pewno nie dostrzeże.

Taksówkarz zerknął w lusterko z wszystkowiedzącym uśmiechem, ale Stiles nie zamierzał się przejmować. Coś dziwnego rozsadzało jego klatkę piersiową, co naprawdę wyglądało na szczęście.

Podróż nie trwała zbyt długo, tak jak poprzednio. Samochód zaparkował tuż pod drzwiami akademika i Stiles sięgnął po portfel.

\- Pan Hale już zapłacił – powiadomił go taksówkarz zerkając do tyłu.

Stiles przez chwilę miał ochotę zapytać kim jest pan Hale, ale w ostatnim momencie powstrzymał się.

\- Dziękuję – powiedział zamiast tego. – I dobranoc – pożegnał się wysiadając.

Dopiero wtedy zdał sobie sprawę, że Derek nie wyszedł z domu, więc musiał mieć otwarty rachunek w tej korporacji. Wciąż nie wiedział czym zajmuje się mężczyzna, ale jakoś przestało mu to przeszkadzać, bo w końcu się z kimś przespał. I nie był to ktoś całkiem anonimowy.

Wyciągnął telefon i edytował kontakt; Derek Hale. Przez chwilę przez myśl przeszło mu dopisanie jakiejś głupiej uwagi w stylu Gorące Usta, ale Scott czekał już na niego w progu.

\- Widzę, że ktoś tu zaliczył! – krzyknął McCall i niemal z każdego pokoju wychynęła głowa.

\- Zamknij się! – syknął Stiles, ale rozległy się już pierwsze gwizdy, a nawet brawa, gdy mijał poszczególne pokoje.

Wepchnął przyjaciela do środka i zatrzasnął drzwi z czerwoną ze wstydu twarzą.

ooo

Stiles obudził się rano wypoczęty i z głupawym uśmiechem na ustach. Scott przez pewien czas próbował wydobyć z niego informacje gdzie dokładnie był, ale milczał jak grób. Jeśli nauczył się czegoś przydatnego przy ojcu szeryfie to o ograniczeniu zeznań do koniecznego minimum.

Nie wiedział zresztą co miałby powiedzieć przyjacielowi. Wszystko stało się tak szybko i sam nie był pewien czy zobaczy jeszcze Dereka. Mężczyzna w zasadzie nie określił się pod tym względem, chociaż Stilesowi wydawało się, że Derek chyba był zainteresowany. Na pewno był miły, bo zamówił mu tą przeklętą taksówkę, za którą nawet sam zapłacił, a przecież nie musiał. Nie miał też obowiązku całować go na do widzenia. Mógł równie dobrze wyrzucić go bez prysznica na zewnątrz, gdy tylko się ocknęli.

Stiles nie znał się na etykiecie po, ale doświadczenie ze studenckich imprez mówiło mu, że zostawanie u kogoś po pierwszej nocy nie jest chyba zbyt mile widziane. Marsz wstydu, który się wtedy zyskiwało był najbardziej żenującym porannym rytuałem, który widywał w każdą niedzielę o wczesnych godzinach. Każdy wiedział w końcu co robiłeś i z kim, a to nie zawsze była pożądana informacja.

Stiles nie miał czasu dłużej nad tym wszystkim myśleć, bo doktor Harris rozpoczął kolejny bezsensowny wykład. Jakimś cudem ten mężczyzna nauczał przedmiotu, o którym nie miał zielonego pojęcia przez co studenci musieli podwójnie się uczyć. Raz po Harrisowemu, żeby zaliczyć zajęcia, a drugi raz po takiemu jakim powinno być, żeby nie mieć braków na następnym semestrze.

Na domiar tego wykładowca chyba zamierzał niedługo zasiąść pomiędzy profesorami tej zacnej uczelni, bo stawał się coraz większym wrzodem na dupie.

Stiles osobiście wątpił czy Harris odróżniłby czaszkę homo erectus od homo neanderthalensis nawet gdyby były podpisane. Facet po prostu nie czytał.

Umęczony dwoma godzinami straconymi bez sensu dowlókł się w końcu do swojego pokoju i zamarł, gdy zobaczył nagie pośladki przyjaciela.

\- Scooootttt – warknął, zasłaniając oczy i cofając się na korytarz.

\- Stiles! Wróć za godzinę albo dwie! – krzyknął po drugiej stronie McCall.

\- Jasne! Nie spiesz się! Jeśli chcesz, żeby była zadowolona! – odkrzyknął wiedząc, że przyjaciel pewnie ma teraz ochotę zatłuc go za te słowa.

Zgodnie z niepisaną umową zamknął się w bibliotece uczelnianej na kilka kolejnych godzin.

ooo

Minęło parę dni zanim zdał sobie sprawę, że za każdym razem, gdy spogląda na telefon ma nadzieję na jakąś wiadomość od Dereka. Mężczyzna był dla niego zagadką z rodzaju tych, które chciało się rozwiązać. Z jednej strony zastanawiająca była jego pewność siebie, stanowiąca sporą część jego uroku osobistego. Z drugiej dziwna łagodność, z którą obniósł się z nim, gdy byli w jego mieszkaniu. Stiles nie wątpił, że pozwoliłby Derekowi na wszystko czego chciałby mężczyzna, ale ten nie sięgnął po więcej niż powinien. Zamiast tego skupił się bardziej na dawaniu przyjemności partnerowi, co raczej stanowiło rzadkość. Stiles co prawda nie miał zbyt wielkiego doświadczenia w tej kwestii, ale nie był idiotą.

Zawsze lepiej było otrzymywać niż dawać.

Tymczasem Hale nie odzywał się od przeszło trzech dni i Stiles wahał się czy powinien do niego zadzwonić. Może Derek jeszcze nie wrócił z tej podróży służbowej?

Scott próbował go wyciągnąć na kolejną z imprez studenckich, które zaczęły się już w czwartek, ale prawdę powiedziawszy nie miał ochoty. Harris miał we środę wybrać studenta, który pomógłby mu w prowadzonych badaniach i o ile sam pomysł współpracy z wykładowcą napawał go obrzydzeniem, tak naprawdę mogło się to przysłużyć jego przyszłej karierze.

Powinien więc uzupełnić wiedzę, a nie pić piwo z bandą futbolistów, którzy tolerowali go tylko dlatego, że był przyjacielem Scotta.

\- Może nie dziś – westchnął z nadzieją, że przyjaciel odpuści.

\- Chciałem przedstawić ci Allison – zaczął z nadzieją w głosie McCall. – Wiesz, że to zawalę, jeśli ciebie nie będzie. Zaczęliśmy źle. Zostałem u niej na noc, a potem ona u mnie. Jest super, ale ona może być tą jedną jedyną – jęknął. – Nie chcę, żeby to skończyło się w łóżku – dodał spoglądając na niego tymi wielkimi brązowymi oczami, którym jak do tej pory nikt się nie oparł.

\- Poznaję Allison i wychodzę – oznajmił mu, wyciągając ołówek z ust.

Rzucił okiem w lustro i przetarł zmęczoną twarz. Godziny spędzone w bibliotece odbiły się na nim dość znacznie. Nie sypiał też dobrze budząc się i czując na penisie usta, których już tam nie było. Ktoś kiedyś powiedział mu, że seks jest uzależniający i dopiero teraz zrozumiał co to tak naprawdę znaczy. Najgorsze, że miał ochotę na więcej, a Derek się nie odzywał.  
Wciągnął buty i przeciągnął się, pozwalając strzelić kościom na co Scott się skrzywił.

\- Tylko pięć minut. Zagadaj ją i wiesz… - zaczął McCall.

\- Wiem, wiem. Wyczuj czy się jej podobasz – westchnął Stiles.

Czasami zastanawiał się czy Scott zadawał sobie sprawę, że stawiał go w wyjątkowo gejowskich sytuacjach zmuszając go do rozmów ze swoimi przyszłymi dziewczynami. Już samo to, że Stiles dość dobrze rozgryzał płeć przeciwną powinno być podejrzane, ale McCall zdawał się nie dopuszczać do głowy takich myśli.

Kiedy weszli do domu bractwa , ktoś wręczył im po kubeczku piwa, które Stiles zostawił na pierwszym lepszym stoliku. Skierowali się do grupy dziewcząt, które zachichotały na widok Scotta, który zdobył na ostatnim meczu coś co nazywali przyłożeniem albo dołożeniem. Stilesowi prawdę powiedziawszy było wszystko jedno. Allison nie była najładniejszą z grupy, ale na pewno uśmiechała się najszerzej na widok McCalla, więc to musiało być szczere. Nie był zresztą zaskoczony, gdy instynktownie ustawili się tak, że dziewczyna opierała się o ramię Scotta.

Oddalił się odrobinę od grupki i uniósł oba kciuki do góry tak, by żadna z dziewcząt nie zobaczyła tego gestu. McCall wyszczerzył się szeroko i wyszeptał coś do ucha Allison na co dziewczyna ochoczo przystanęła. Stilesowi pozostawało tylko mieć nadzieję, że nie jest to kolejne zaproszenie do pokoju, bo dzisiaj naprawdę musiał się pouczyć. I właśnie miał wyjść, gdy kątem oka zauważył dobrze znaną sylwetkę.

Derek Hale stał na schodach próbując porozmawiać z przystawiającą się do niego dziewczyną. Ewidentnie nie był zadowolony z nagłej adoracji, ale najwyraźniej kobieta tego nie dostrzegała flirtując z nim otwarcie. W końcu złapał za nadgarstek jej dłoń, która pocierała jego zarośnięty policzek i wywarczał coś ostrzegawczo.

Dziewczyna popatrzyła na niego oszołomiona i w ciągu kilku sekund opuściła jego towarzystwo. Stiles wykorzystał okazję i niby przypadkiem przysunął się bliżej z lekkim uśmiechem. Starał się nie trzymać dłoni w kieszeni wiedząc, że wygląda wtedy głupio.

\- Zgubiłeś się? – spytał starając się brzmieć niezobowiązująco.

Derek spojrzał na niego zaskoczony, jakby nie spodziewał się go tutaj spotkać. Przez chwilę Stiles wystraszył się nawet, że być może mężczyzna nawet go nie poznał, ale usta Hale'a wygięły się w drapieżny półuśmiech, od którego przeszły go ciarki.

Zanim jednak Derek zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, Jackson zmaterializował się o kilka kroków od nich.

\- Stilinski? Nie powinieneś sprawdzić czy McCall nie potrzebuje niańki? – spytał Whittemore.

Mina Dereka uległa kompletnej zmianie i zagościła na jego twarzy emocja, której Stiles nigdy więcej nie chciał zobaczyć. Hale był wściekły i to dość poważnie, a co najgorsze Jackson właśnie wchodził w tryb dupka, który przybierał, gdy chciał pokazać komuś jego miejsce.

\- Stilinski? Ogłuchłeś? – spytał Whittemore przewracając oczami.

\- Sądzę, że ze słuchem Stilesa jest całkiem w porządku. Nie wiem jak z twoim rozumem – warknął Derek zaskakując kompletnie Jacksona. – Dobę temu miałeś być w Nowym Jorku i tylko na osobistą prośbę panny Martin wróciłem po ciebie – zaczął o wiele głośniej niż powinien. – Znam gwiazdy takie jak ty. Bohaterów jednego sezonu. Jeśli wydawało ci się, że w tym transferze chodziło o ciebie, grubo się mylisz. Nie wiem dlaczego ona jest do ciebie taka przywiązana, ale wiedz o tym, że w każdej chwili mogę zerwać umowę, a wtedy zostaniesz na lodzie. Wystarczy jeden mój telefon, a któryś z moich współpracowników niby przypadkiem przedstawi jej kolejnego z pretendentów do Medalu Fieldsa – zakończył i w pomieszczeniu zrobiło się bardzo cicho.

Jackson przez chwilę spoglądał na mężczyznę w czystym szoku, aż nagle coś do niego doszło, bo zbladł.

\- Pakuj się szczeniaku! – warknął Derek i Stilesowi przez moment wydawało się, że Hale tupnął też nogą.

To jednak nie było ważne, bo Whittemore bez słowa pobiegł na piętro i zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi. Derek rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu i westchnął.

\- Nie macie czasem imprezy? – spytał mężczyzna spoglądając kpiąco na didżeja, który natychmiast włączył głośniej muzykę.

Stiles stał jak sparaliżowany nie wiedząc, co w zasadzie powinien zrobić. Ludzie wokół nich szeptali coś wskazując palcem na Hale'a. Stilinski miał ochotę schować się tam, gdzie nikt nie będzie ich widział, ale dłoń Dereka powstrzymała go w pół kroku.

\- Wyjazd się przedłużył – odparł mężczyzna. – Wrócę w okolicach poniedziałku i skontaktuję się z tobą? – zakończył lekko pytająco, więc Stiles skinął po prostu głową.

Derek puścił jego dłoń, zerkając do góry, gdzie stał już spakowany Jackson.

Kiedy wychodzili Stiles usłyszał jak Whittemore mówi zduszonym głosem.

\- Przepraszam, panie Hale.

ooo

Stiles nie musiał długo czekać ,aż wieści dotarły do niego. Jackson w zasadzie podobnie jak Scott chodził z nim do szkoły średniej w Beacon Hills, więc i na uniwersytecie utrzymywali pozory przyjaźni. Pocztą pantoflową dowiedzieli się więc, że dziewczyna Whittemore'a – Lydia dostała propozycję pracy od jednej z wiodących firm informatycznych, ale jednocześnie musiała przenieść się z MIT na Uniwersytet Harvarda. Wiedziała, że tak ukróci swój czas i nie będzie mogła spotykać się z Jacksonem, więc zaproponowała umowę wiązaną – przeniesie się, jeśli jej chłopak również przetransferuje się na Harvard. Problem polegał tylko na tym, że Jackson nie był dobrym studentem, więc musiał nadrobić to osiągnięciami w sporcie. Ostatnie zawody pokazały, że jednak jest w nim coś interesującego.

Stiles wcale nie był zaskoczony, że Derek wściekł się. Sam pewnie miałby dość rozmów z Jacksonem już po paru minutach, a Hale najwyraźniej zmuszony był do negocjacji z dzieciakiem.

\- Skąd znasz Hale'a? – spytał w końcu Scott następnego dnia.

\- To ten facet, którego spotkałem w barze. Ten od drogiej whiskey – odparł nie odrywając wzroku od książki.

\- Allison mówi, że jest jednym z wziętych head hunterów – wyjaśnił McCall. – A ona się na tym zna, bo jej ojciec też się tym zajmuje – dodał.

\- Możliwe. Nie wiedziałem aż do tej imprezy w sobotę – przyznał Stiles starając się brzmieć neutralnie.

Tylko siłą woli nie wygooglował jeszcze mężczyzny.

\- Widziałeś jak załatwił Jacksona? Facet jest przytłaczający – ciągnął dalej Scott.

\- Nazwałbym go raczej intensywnym – westchnął Stiles, zamykając w końcu podręcznik. – Jest coś co chcesz mi powiedzieć? – spytał zirytowany.

Scott zaplótł na piersi dłonie i spojrzał na niego niepewnie.

\- Sądziłem raczej, że ty będziesz chciał mi o czymś powiedzieć – odparł McCall ostrożnie i Stiles zachłysnął się powietrzem ze strachu, że Scott może cokolwiek podejrzewać. – Na przykład o tej lasce, u której spędziłeś te upojne chwile kilka dni temu – dodał McCall i Stiles odetchnął z ulgą.

\- Jeśli chcesz znać szczegóły to gdzieś mam film – skłamał gładko parskając, gdy Scott zrobił przerażoną minę.


	4. Powroty

Stiles od rana w poniedziałek spoglądał niepewnie na swój telefon. To było głupie, wiedział o tym. Widział się w końcu z Derekiem trzy razy i nie zamienili więcej niż kilka zdań. Scott miał trochę racji, gdy mówił, że Hale jest przytłaczający. Wszystko wydawało się o wiele bardziej wyraźnie w jego towarzystwie, a atmosfera gęstniała, chociaż to akurat mogła być zasługa feromonów.

Najgorsze, że Stiles nie mógł sobie pozwolić na rozproszenie teraz, gdy wreszcie miał szanse zaangażować się w prawdziwe badania nad artefaktami znalezionymi w Etiopii przez archeologów z Berkley. Co prawda widzieli je już całą grupą, ale miał nadzieję, że będzie mógł nad nimi popracować. Badania nie będą należały do przełomowych, pozwoliłyby mu jednak wykazać się, a to już było wiele.

Tymczasem nie mógł się skupić na niczym innym niż osoba Dereka Hale'a, a konkretnie jego usta, które naprawdę potrafiły wiele; od doprowadzenia go do orgazmu po zatrzymanie w miejscu Jacksona.

Za oba te talenty oddałby wszystko.

Telefon zabuzował w jego dłoni i prawie upuścił go na uczelniany trawnik.

 _Wysiadłem z samolotu. Masz dzisiaj ochotę się spotkać?_

 _Dopiero po siódmej będę wolny_ – odpowiedział pospiesznie.

 _Taksówka będzie czekać przed akademikiem_ – napisał jeszcze Derek i Stiles wysłał krótkie _OK._

Przez chwilę oddychał głęboko, żeby uspokoić rozkołatane myśli. Nie bardzo wiedział w co powinien się ubrać, ale odkąd to nie była randka chyba nie musiał się tym przejmować.

Chociaż z drugiej strony Derek nie wspomniał o tym gdzie się wybierają, więc może wyjdą gdzieś poza mieszkanie?

\- Głupi jesteś – mruknął sam do siebie.

Derek spędził kilka godzin w samolocie i zapewne zamierzał się tylko odprężyć, co idealnie wpasowywało się w plany Stilesa. Sam tez potrzebował kilku chwil wytchnienia po tylu godzinach nauki. Czuł, że więcej nie jest w stanie wchłonąć i teraz wszystko zależało tylko od decyzji Harrisa, a przede wszystkim jego antypatii.

Facet po prostu nie żywił sympatii do nikogo.

ooo

Wpadł do swojego pokoju niemal natychmiast skupiając się nad zawartością swojej szafy. Zmełł w ustach przekleństwo, bo każda z jego koszulek miała nadruk z jakąś komiksową postacią, więc od wizerunku dziecinnego nieprzystosowanego społecznie nerda najwyraźniej nie ucieknie. A przynajmniej nie tego wieczoru. Allison uśmiechnęła się z łóżka Scotta, gdzie oboje oglądali na laptopie jakiś romantyczny film. McCall wyglądał jakby zjadł właśnie surowego kota, więc to musiało być coś z Jennifer Aniston.

\- Randka? – spytała dziewczyna, odrywając się na chwilę od ekranu.

Stiles zamarł odwracając się ostrożnie.

\- Nie – odparł i wiedział, że żadne z nich mu nie uwierzyło. – Tak jakby. Generalnie liczę na seks – odparł w końcu szczerze rejestrując zaskoczone spojrzenie Scotta.

\- Od kiedy uprawiasz seks i ja nic o tym nie wiem? – spytał podejrzliwie jego przyjaciel.

Stiles zagryzł wargi czując, że źle to rozegrał. Scott bardzo rzadko porzucał takie tematy, chociaż obecność Allison mogła działać na jego korzyść. Zanim jednak zdążył jakkolwiek zmienić kierunek rozmowy, dziewczyna parsknęła rozbawiona.

\- To nie kwestia tego jak zaczynacie, ale jak skończycie – powiedziała puszczając oczko porozumiewawczo do McCalla, który zaczerwienił się wściekle.

\- Fakt – stwierdził Scott i udał, że właśnie ogląda jak Aniston zostaje zamknięta w bagażniku samochodu.

\- To nasze prawie trzecie spotkanie – westchnął Stiles nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

W dłoniach ściskał już miękki kawałek materiału z Kapitanem Ameryką, który przynajmniej miał neutralnie granatowy kolor.

\- No to co? – spytała Allison z przekąsem.

Stiles nie chciał też podążać w tym kierunku, bo nie był gotowy przyznać, że nic na dobrą sprawę nie wie. Nie chciał spodziewać się więcej i chcieć więcej niż Derek skłonny był mu dać.

Dobrze wiedział co sugeruje Allison. Słyszał ją kilka dni wcześniej, gdy mówiła jednej z koleżanek, że po pierwszych kilku spotkaniach już wiedziała, że chce być ze Scottem. Nie skojarzył tego aż do teraz i wcale nie zrobiło mu się lepiej. Chwycił jedne z bardziej dopasowanych dżinsów i zamknął się w łazience.

Pochylił się nad umywalką i spojrzał w lustro, zastanawiając się czy powinien zgolić kępki zarostu, które zdążyły odrosnąć. W odróżnieniu od Scotta nie musiał mordować się co rano, ale wolał, żeby Derek do listy jego wad nie dodał braku testosteronu albo czegoś podobnego. Już teraz miał dość żartów Jacksona.

Wyszedł po prawie trzydziestu minutach prawie dostając ataku serca, gdy Allison prysnęła w niego czymś podejrzanie pachnącym. Najwyraźniej namówiła McCalla do używania perfum. Zapach był męski, ale niezbyt ciężki. Zresztą i tak nie miał czasu na kolejny prysznic, więc cmoknął ją tylko w policzek przez co zachichotała.

\- Słodki jesteś – zaćwierkała za nim. – Nie zrób niczego czego ja bym nie zrobiła! – krzyknęła jeszcze przez otwarte drzwi, aż kilka osób obejrzało się za nim, gdy opuszczał budynek.

Zawahał się wsiadając do taksówki, bo nie znał adresu, ale kierowca o nic nie spytał i po prostu ruszył.

Przed drzwiami Dereka nie znalazł dzwonka, więc po prostu zapukał. Mężczyzna był w połowie rozmowy, ale wpuścił go do środka wskazując palcem na kanapę. Sam wyszedł do kuchni i wrócił z kieliszkiem w dłoni. Przysłuchując się swojemu rozmówcy nalał Stilesowi wina, a potem zawisł w pół ruchu.

\- Panie Whittemore, z całym szacunkiem, ale wolałbym żywcem połknąć Naja Naja* niż pracować dla pana – warknął w końcu Hale. – I nie, nie pracuję dla panny Martin, ale dla przyszłych pracodawców panny Martin. I nie, nie podam panu nazwy firmy, która mnie wynajęła – dodał rozłączając się.

Ściągnął okulary i przetarł zmęczone najwyraźniej oczy. Stiles już wcześniej zauważył, że mężczyzna nie zdążył się przebrać ani osuszyć po prysznicu. Wciąż miał wilgotne włosy i luźne spodnie, które zwisały na jego biodrach. Stiles mógł się założyć, że Derek nie ma bielizny i nie mógł odwrócić wzroku od ścieżki ciemnych włosów, która ginęła dopiero za materiałem spodni.

\- Przepraszam – powiedział w końcu Hale, nalewając sobie odrobinę alkoholu.

Zamknął laptop nie kłopocząc się wyłączeniem systemu i ściągnął go z zawalonej papierami ławy. Wyglądał na zmęczonego i spiętego, więc Stiles ostrożnie przysunął się bliżej. W jego nozdrza niemal od razu uderzył zapach żelu pod prysznic, którego musiał użyć mężczyzna. Nie wyglądało na to też, żeby Derek zamierzał założyć koszulkę, ale Stiles nie miał wcale nic przeciwko.

\- Jackson niestety jest dupkiem i nic nie wskazuje na to, żeby miał ewoluować w najbliższym czasie, chociaż Lydia pracuje nad nim – odparł Stilinski.

\- Znacie się? – zdziwił się Derek.

\- Jesteśmy z jednego miasta. Chodziliśmy razem do szkoły średniej – wyjaśnił czując się nagle skrępowanym.

Hale znowu patrzył na niego z tą dziwną intensywnością, która sprawiała, że czuł się rozkładany na elementy składowe. Przysunął się zatem odrobinę bliżej zerkając niepewnie na mężczyznę, który bez słowa odebrał mu kieliszek i odstawił go na stół.

W chwilę potem był całowały i pieszczony w sposób, który wyrywał z jego ust ciche westchnienia. Derek też wydawał się o wiele bardziej odprężony. Zamiast jednak popchnąć go na plecy jak prawie tydzień wcześniej Hale podniósł się nagle, oblizując spierzchnięte wargi i wyciągnął do niego rękę.

\- Tutaj nie będzie nam wygodnie – powiedział Derek sugestywnie patrząc na niewielki korytarzyk, który musiał prowadzić do jego sypialni.

Stiles nie tracił czasu na zastanawianie się i podniósł się niezwłocznie. Z największą chęcią zacząłby już w salonie ściągać ubranie, ale uznał to za fatalny pomysł, gdy tylko wyobraził sobie zbieranie ciuchów, gdy będzie się potem zbierał. Derek pacnął go lekko w pośladek, pospieszając go i podskoczył zaskoczony, ale spora dłoń mężczyzny już ściskała jego tyłek, rozmasowując piekące miejsce.

Jakoś dotarli do sporych drzwi, które Hale zatrzasnął za nimi, a potem przyparł go do chłodnego drewna, wgryzając się ostrożnie w jego obojczyk.

\- Przez cały ostatni tydzień mogłem myśleć tylko o tym – wychrypiał Derek przytrzymując jego dłonie nad głową.

Stiles przez chwilę czuł się dziwnie bezbronny, ale bynajmniej nie w ten negatywny sposób. Hale dawał mu pewne poczucie bezpieczeństwa, gdy odzierał go z wszystkich masek, które do tej pory nosił.

\- Tylko o tym, co z tobą zrobię, gdy cię zobaczę – mruczał dalej mężczyzna, odciągając go od drzwi.

Stiles musiał przyznać, że mięśnie Dereka nie stanowiły tylko elementu pokazowego. Na pewno działały też w pełni prawidłowo, bo Hale niemal przeniósł go przez całą sypialnię zanim rzucił na łóżko i nakrył sobą. Ta siła właśnie stanowiła coś pierwotnego, dzikiego, co tak bardzo go podniecało od początku.

Derek tymczasem torował sobie drogę, zębami unosząc jego koszulkę, a potem szarpiąc się nerwowo z paskiem. Stiles zapewne z radością by mu pomógł, gdyby mógł poruszyć dłońmi, które mężczyzna wciąż przytrzymywał. Powiercił się więc szukając chociaż odrobiny tarcia i Derek ugryzł go ostrzegawczo w kość biodrową.

\- Nie kombinuj – wymruczał mężczyzna liżąc niewielki ślad, a Stilesa przeszedł dreszcz, gdy chłodne powietrze owionęło mokrą plamkę. – Kiedyś przypnę cię kajdankami do łóżka – dodał Derek i Stiles nie mógł tego nie potraktować jako obietnicy. – Powiedz mi czego chcesz – poprosił w końcu mężczyzna, co okazało się torturą samą w sobie, bo Stiles miał tysiące pomysłów. Każdy wydawał się dobry do zrealizowania. Przypominając sobie jednak jak skończyły się próby przejęcia przez niego inicjatywy przestał walczyć z dłonią, która przytrzymywała jego ręce ponad głową.

\- Będę je tak trzymał – obiecał cicho, ale sądząc po pomruku aprobaty, który wydarł się z ust Dereka, mężczyzna doskonale go usłyszał.

Puścił go też, teraz z łatwością rozpinając mu spodnie i wyciągając na wierzch jego członek. Przez chwilę wydawało się, że te grzeszne usta znowu doprowadzą na szczyt, ale mężczyzna tym razem skusił się tylko na kilka niezobowiązujących liźnięć, które zostawiły sporo wilgoci na jego członku. I już same ruchy powietrza i zasychająca ślina doprowadzały go do szaleństwa.

Derek rozsznurował jego buty, a potem wrócił na wysokość pasa i zsunął w dół jego spodnie i bieliznę. Stiles skopał tenisówki wyginając się w stronę dłoni, które gładziły wewnętrzną stronę jego ud. Derek nie próżnował i szybko dotarł w bardziej interesujące rejony, zmuszając go do rozsunięcia szerzej nóg, a potem ulokował się pomiędzy nimi wygodnie.

Stiles nie potrafił dokładnie określić czym jest to uczucie, którego doznawał leżąc wyciągniętym i nagim pod cięższym i silniejszym wciąż ubranym mężczyzną. Nie był przytłoczony, a przynajmniej nie w negatywnym tego słowa znaczeniu. Derek emanował zresztą spokojem i czymś, co Stiles mógł nazwać tylko seksem. Mężczyzna poruszał się płynnie, w pełni świadom tego co z nim robi, o czym świadczył delikatny uśmieszek zadowolenia, który pojawił się, gdy tylko Stiles wypuścił wyjątkowo głośno powietrze z płuc, bo Hale zdecydował się objąć jego członek swoją ciepłą dłonią. Chłopak niemal jęknął, gdy ręka zsunęła się niżej i zamknęła na jądrach.

\- Może obeszłoby się bez kajdanek – stwierdził po chwili Derek, przesuwając palcami po jego napiętym ciele, aż do dłoni Stilesa, które ściskały ramę łóżka.

Mężczyzna splótł ich palce razem, a potem położył się na nim nie przejmując się wcale tym, że szorstki materiał spodni musi drażnić erekcję chłopaka. Poruszył ostrożnie biodrami ocierając się o niego odrobinę mocniej i bardziej zdecydowanie. Stiles przez chwilę myślał, że Derek nie zamierza go nawet dotknąć, ale ciepła dłoń zsunęła się ponownie w dół jego ciała, omijając jego twardy członek. Mężczyzna ugiął jego nogę w kolanie i przyciągnął ją bliżej do siebie, otwierając go jeszcze bardziej, a potem palce Dereka zsunęły się pomiędzy jego pośladki.

\- Szzzzzz – wymruczał mężczyzna przy jego ustach, gdy Stiles przełknął głośno ślinę.

Chłopak nie starał się zsunąć nóg ani nawet poruszyć pod badawczym wzrokiem Dereka, więc Hale pogładził pierścień mięśni, który odruchowo skurczył się pod tym dotykiem. Stiles poczuł na ustach uśmieszek mężczyzny, gdy wypuścił powstrzymywane w płucach powietrze.

\- Odpręż się – polecił mu Derek, chociaż łatwiej było to powiedzieć niż zrobić.

Hale bez wahania nacisnął opuszkiem na miękkie ciało, nie otwierając go jednak. Chwilę badał strukturę, a potem wycofał palec i uderzył parę razy o delikatny pierścień mięśni. Sensacja nie była nieprzyjemna, ale drażniąca. Stiles nie był pewien jak zakwalifikować to uczucie, ale nie to było w tej chwili ważne. Jego mięśnie rozluźniły się w ciągu kilku minut, a on sam sapnął, gdy poczuł dziwną pustkę pomiędzy nogami. Derek nie wsunął w niego nawet palca, a on już wił się szukając większego kontaktu. Dłoń, która tak podstępnie go torturowała, zniknęła, co też skwitował niezadowolonym parsknięciem. Palce jednak szybko powróciły, chłodne i śliskie, więc zmusił się do tego, żeby otworzyć oczy.

Derek pochylał się na kilka centymetrów od jego twarzy, obserwując go z zadowoloną miną. Nie spuścił z niego oka nawet wtedy, gdy przebił się przez ciasny krąg mięśni i zaczął go niespiesznie pieprzyć. Boleśnie powolnymi i posuwistymi ruchami, jakby jego palce miały nie kilka centymetrów, ale przynajmniej kilkanaście. Stiles mógł poczuć każde zgrubienie kostek, które przeciskało się przez jego otwór, ale to wszystko traciło na znaczeniu, bo to było za mało.

\- Więcej – zażądał więc przygryzając wargi, gdy Derek zaczął całować go po szyi, a potem wsunął w niego kolejny palec, krzyżując je w środku.

Mężczyzna najwyraźniej zamierzał go zabić, bo nic nie wskazywało na to, że przyspieszy w najbliższych minutach. Stiles próbował sam się poruszać na wbitych w niego palcach, co Derek skwitował pełnym aprobaty pomrukiem nie przestając nawet na chwilę ssać jego obojczyk. Nie trwało to długo zanim zaczął sapać i połykać ciche jęki. To wciąż było za mało. Czuł się zbyt luźny i pewnie użyłby własnych palców jako substytutu, ale Derek przytrzymywał jego obie dłonie, urządzając sobie właśnie wycieczkę krajoznawczą w okolicach jego sutków, które wydawały się tak samo zmaltretowane jak jego luźna dziura. O dziwo jego prawie nietknięty, zapomniany penis zdawał się żyć własnym życiem i groził niekontrolowanym wybuchem od kilku minut, które wydawały się wiecznością. Stiles nie był idiotą – wiedział, że jeśli zaraz nie dostanie czegoś więcej ta zabawa zmieni się w torturę, bo już w tej chwili był tak wrażliwy tam na dole, że Derek równie dobrze mógłby dmuchać w jego tyłek ciepłym powietrzem, a i tak Stilinski wiłby się i jęczał.

\- Więcej – zażądał, ale mężczyzna ugryzł go w sutek.

\- Nie – odparł Hale, uśmiechając się przy jego skórze. – Chcę, żebyś był ciasny, gdy następnym razem będę cię pieprzył.

Stiles chciał zaprotestować albo zacząć błagać, albo się wyrywać, albo cokolwiek, byle więcej. Derek jednak przekręcił w nim palce i jeśli do tej pory wydawało mu się, że jest w niebie tak teraz zaliczył wszystkie planety Układu Słonecznego. Zapewne mógłby kontemplować to czy podobne rozbłyski widywano już na Słońcu albo przy śmierci jakiegokolwiek z Czerwonych Karłów, ale Hale objął jego cieknący członek swoimi ustami i wszystkie myśli uleciały gdzieś w przestworza.

Stiles wiedział, że to nie potrwa długo, bo palce poruszające się w nim maltretowały właśnie prostatę, gdy Hale zaczął wysysać jego mózg przez szczelinę w penisie, co prawdę powiedziawszy chyba się udało, bo Stilinski mamrotał coś bez ładu i składu, i sam nie wiedział kiedy złapał wolnymi już dłońmi za głowę mężczyzny i pociągnął go za włosy ostrzegawczo. Derek nie odsunął się, ale zamiast tego wbił w niego palce aż do granic możliwości i przytrzymał, gdy Stiles prawie zsunął się w łóżka, kiedy dochodził z niepowstrzymywanym już jękiem.

Przez dłuższą chwilę Stilinski dyszał zaciskając na czymś pięść i dopiero, gdy spojrzał w dół zdał sobie sprawę, że dalej ciągnie za włosy Dereka, który wcale nie wydawał się tym jakoś zmartwiony czy urażony. Ze wstydem zauważył też, że Hale nie ściągnął jeszcze nawet spodni, chociaż na samym ich środku widniała ciemna plama, więc mężczyzna faktycznie cały ten czas był bez bielizny.

I nie wiedział czemu wydało mu się to takie seksowne, bo przecież sam teraz leżał rozłożony na łóżku jak go Pan Bóg stworzył. Zamiast jednak poddawać się bezsensownym przemyśleniom, pociągnął mężczyznę za splątane kosmyki wyżej i pocałował go w usta, które smakowały gorzko i znajomo. I Stiles odkrył, że nie ma nic lepszego niż postkoitalne odprężenie, gdy bez żenady obrócił Dereka na plecy i wbił się z zapałem w jego usta, a potem usiadł okrakiem na jego biodrach i zaczął szarpać się ze śmiechem z jego spodniami. Hale uśmiechnął się lekko, ale nie skomentował jego niezdarności i chwała. Zamiast tego mężczyzna zaparł się stopami w materacu i uniósł biodra, podnosząc też Stilesa, który prawie spadł z zaskoczenia. W lot jednak pojął o co chodzi i zsunął spodnie z Dereka, a potem ponownie opadli na pomiętą pościel.

\- Chrysssste – wysyczał Stilinski przylegając ciasno do twardej klatki piersiowej pod nim. – Będziemy musieli zrobić to i w ten sposób – dodał z entuzjazmem zanurzając nos we włoskach, które pokryte były mgiełką potu.

Nie próbował być nawet subtelny, gdy ostrożnie polizał cholernie twardy członek mężczyzny i zamarł kilka centymetrów od bordowej główki. Miał ochotę powiedzieć, że nie ma zielonego pojęcia co robi, bo najwyraźniej Derek się tym nie przejmował, a irytowało go bardziej udawanie, że jest inaczej. To jednak nie było konieczne, bo ciepła dłoń mężczyzny objęła jego głowę i Hale spojrzał na niego z pytaniem w oczach. Chyba dostrzegł odpowiedź, której szukał, bo oparł się o ramę łóżka i pogładził opuszkiem jego usta.

\- Uważaj na zęby – pouczył go Derek, naprowadzając go na swojego penisa, więc Stiles objął go wargami z wahaniem, a potem sam pchnął niżej, wsłuchując się z satysfakcją w niski pomruk, który wydarł się z ust Dereka.

Dłoń mężczyzny wciąż obejmowała jego kark, ale była bardziej zabezpieczeniem, a Hale nie kontrolował ani głębokości ani prędkości jego ruchów i dobrze, bo szczęka zaczęła Stilesa boleć już po kilku chwilach. Nie odpuszczał jednak i z zaskoczeniem w pewnej chwili poczuł jak Derek odciąga go od swojego członka. W kilka sekund później na jego klatce piersiowej pojawiły się ciepłe krople spermy, a sam nie mógł powstrzymać się przed zadowolonym uśmieszkiem.

Derek pociągnął go w dół, rozcierając pomiędzy nimi lepki bałagan, ale całując tak mocno, że Stilesowi naprawdę było wszystko jedno. Nie pozwolił się też tak od razu wciągnąć na większe ciało reagując dopiero, gdy Hale ugryzł go ostrzegawczo w ramię.

\- Agresywnie-pasywny – westchnął Derek wtulając się w niego mocniej.


	5. Antypatie

Scott nie skomentował jego późnego powrotu i Stiles naprawdę się z tego cieszył. Derek wypuścił go od siebie kompletnie wykończonego i chłopak wątpił, żeby udało mu się wymyślić jakąkolwiek inteligentną wymówkę, którą McCall uznałby za pewnik. Na domiar tego piekł go tyłek, a ta sensacja nie należała do najprzyjemniejszych. Czuł się dziwnie luźno i zaczął obawiać się, że nie wysiedzi na cholernych zajęciach, które miały zacząć się już za siedem godzin.

Zepchnął do tyłu wszystkie myśli, które uaktywniły się w jego głowie, gdy tylko wyszedł z taksówki. Po raz pierwszy nie miał ochoty czegoś analizować.

\- Stiles – odezwał się w końcu McCall.

\- Tak? – spytał ostrożnie spod kołdry.

\- Martwię się o moją mamę – zaczął Scott kompletnie zaskakując go.

Stiles podniósł się na łokciach i sięgnął po włącznik światła. Po chwili patrzył na zmartwioną twarz przyjaciela.

\- Co się stało? – spytał nerwowo.

\- Myślę, że stało się coś złego, a ona nie chce mi powiedzieć – podjął McCall. – Dzwoniłem do domu i odebrał twój tata. Kilka tygodni temu były jakieś włamania w Beacon. Myślisz, że ktoś mógł się próbować dostać do mojego domu? Mama mieszka teraz sama… Ma ten nowy kij, który dałeś jej na urodziny, ale… - urwał.

Stiles poruszył się nerwowo na swoim łóżku.

\- Mogę spytać mojego ojca – zaproponował niepewnie.

\- Pytałem, ale nie chciał nic powiedzieć. Czuję, że coś jest nie tak – westchnął McCall. – Zbliżają się egzaminy. Nie będę miał kiedy pojechać do domu – jęknął.

\- Scott, gdyby działo się coś poważnego jestem pewien, że twoja mama powiedziałaby ci o tym. Poza tym, co jak co, ale ona umie o siebie zadbać. Nie zapominaj, że stary kij rozbiła na framudze okna do twojego pokoju prawie posyłając mnie na urazówkę – przypomniał i jego przyjaciel w końcu się uśmiechnął. – Poza tym zrobiłem jak radziła Allison – zmienił temat licząc w duchu na to, że o drugiej w nocy nie będą ciągnęli tej rozmowy zbyt długo.

\- Tak? – spytał Scott, a potem zaskakując go kompletnie dodał – Cieszę się. – i zgasił światło.

ooo

Harris był fiutem. Stiles podejrzewał to od początku. Na dwa dni przed pseudo testem wywiesił na drzwiach sali informację, że zmienia formułę konkursu i wszyscy chętni do prowadzenia z nim badań będą odpowiadać ustnie. Do tego w obecności publiczności i Stiles wiedział doskonale jak to się skończy.

Nigdy nie był specjalistą od wystąpień publicznych. Nie chodziło bynajmniej o to , że nie potrafił wykrztusić z siebie nic, ale po prostu nie mógł sformułować logicznie spójnych zdań, których sam nie zabijałby już na początku setką dygresji. Kończyło się to zawsze tym, że nie pamiętał od czego zaczął, a prowadzący nie wiedział nawet jakie pytanie zadał. Egzaminy pisemne były o tyle łatwiejsze, że tylko w połowie musiał mierzyć się ze swoim ADHD, które już i tak uprzykrzało mu życie.

Do tego Allison jakimś cudem doszła do wniosku, że odkąd jest oficjalnie dziewczyną Scotta jest zobligowana do socjalizowania go. Skutkiem czego wylądowali podczas jednego z treningów na ławkach obserwując jak futboliści pocą się na trawniku starając się sprostać wyzwaniom, które przed nimi stawiał trener.

\- Nie jest nawet w połowie tak straszny jak Finstock – westchnął Stiles, wyciągając długie nogi przed siebie.

\- Kto to? – spytała ciekawie Argent.

\- Trener lacrosse'a. Scott nie mówił ci, że trenowaliśmy razem w Beacon Hills? – zdziwił się.

\- Stilinski nigdy nie wyszedłeś na boisko – wtrącił się niemal natychmiast Jackson sięgając po ręcznik, żeby obetrzeć spocone czoło. – Nie wiem czy to można było nazwać treningiem w twoim wykonaniu. Przez ciebie Finstock nazywał nas panienkami – dodał patrząc na niego sugestywnie i Stiles poczuł zdradliwy rumieniec, który wślizgiwał się właśnie na jego policzek.

Kilka osób wokół zachichotało, ale Allison nie wydawała się zadowolona. Najwyraźniej dostrzegła, że Whittemore dokucza mu tylko, gdy Scotta nie było w pobliżu. I faktycznie, gdy tylko McCall podbiegł do ławek, Jackson rozpoczął pierwsze z okrążeń, które polecił im zrobić trener.

\- O co z wami chodzi? Myślałam, że się przyjaźnicie – zdziwiła się Allison.

Stiles wzruszył ramionami, ale dziewczyna chyba faktycznie czekała na jego odpowiedź.

\- Nigdy nie przyjaźniłem się z Jacksonem. Scott zresztą też nie, ale jesteśmy z Beacon i oni obaj teraz trenują… Wiesz zresztą jak jest – westchnął.

\- Nie zapominaj o tym, że podkochiwałeś się w Lydii – dorzucił swoje trzy grosze McCall. – Stiles przynajmniej raz w tygodniu pisał poematy na temat jest włosów – dodał Scott uśmiechając się szeroko.

\- Hej! Na moją obronę muszę powiedzieć, że ten odcień truskawkowy blond jest jej naturalnym kolorem! – mruknął udając obrażonego.

Scott przewrócił oczami, a potem pognał w ślad za kolegami.

ooo

Stiles nie był nawet bardzo zaskoczony, gdy odebrał kilka godzin później kolejnego smsa z zapytaniem czy ma dzisiaj czas. Rzucił tylko okiem na stertę podręczników, które tak uparcie studiował odkąd tylko Harris ogłosił konkurs i odwrócił się w stronę Scotta, przyglądającemu się mu z zamyśleniem.

\- Wciąż myślisz o swojej mamie? – spytał niepewnie przyjaciela, sięgając jednocześnie po komórkę.

\- Też – przyznał McCall, odwracając nagle wzrok. – Wydaje mi się, że kocham Allison – wykrztusił w końcu słabo.

Stiles zamarł w połowie pisania sms i uśmiechnął się z konsternacją.

\- To chyba dobrze, skoro ona kocha ciebie – powiedział niepewnie.

Scott otworzył bardzo szeroko usta i podskoczył na łóżku.

\- Powiedziała ci to? Słyszałeś jak ona to mówiła? Komu to mówiła? – zasypał go pytaniami McCall.

\- Scott, uspokój się. Allison nie musiała tego nikomu mówić. To oczywiste. Patrzy się na was i wie. Zresztą, skąd wiesz, że ją kochasz? – spytał w zamian.

Scott poruszył się niespokojnie i rumieniec wdarł mu się na policzki. Rozmarzony wzrok dopełnił obrazu i Stiles miał ochotę powiedzieć, że dla niego wszystko jest już jasne, ale McCallowi udało się wykrztusić coś sensownego.

\- Nie mogę przestać o niej myśleć. I wiesz, ufam jej – ciągnął Scott. – I chyba zrobiłbym dla niej wszystko, gdyby tylko poprosiła. I nawet prosić nie musi – dodał zawstydzony.  
Stiles parsknął chcąc rozładować atmosferę.

\- No to wpadłeś McCall. Upewnij się, żeby dziewczyna wiedziała, że musi mnie poprosić o twoją rękę, stary – zażartował, chociaż naprawdę poczułby się zaszczycony, gdyby Allison się na to zdobyła.

Scott był jedynakiem podobnie jak on i obaj traktowali się jak bracia.

Miał właśnie coś dodać na ten temat, gdy przyszedł sms.

\- Czyli dzisiaj też znikasz? – spytał McCall z lekkim uśmiechem.

ooo

Kiedy Stiles wszedł do mieszkania Dereka, mężczyzna miał na sobie luźne spodnie, pod którymi na pewno nie nosił bielizny, jak dowiedział się dzień wcześniej. Hale skierował się do kuchni, machając niezobowiązująco w stronę kanapy i przyniósł mu kieliszek z winem. Dopiero w tej chwili Stiles dostrzegł słuchawkę w jego uchu, więc jego rozmówca musiał mieć naprawdę wiele do powiedzenia.

Derek cierpliwie wysłuchał do końca i westchnął nagle zmęczony.

\- Jutro i nie przed dwunastą - powiedział Hale, spoglądając na Stilesa, który właśnie wziął niewielki łyk wina.

Z wszelkich alkoholi ten był chyba jedynym, który na dłuższą metę mu odpowiadał. Coś mówiło mu, że Derek już po tej wizycie w barze wiedział o tym. Mężczyzna był bardzo spostrzegawczy i inteligentny, przez co i ze względu na to niepokoił ludzi. To połączenie potrafiło być niebezpieczne.

\- Sięgam po to, co chcę i, jeśli prawo tego nie zabrania, ty też nie masz prawa – podjął Derek z lekkim uśmieszkiem wysłuchując odpowiedzi. – Do jutra – dodał i rozłączył się.

Stiles upił kolejny ostrożny łyk wina i poczekał aż Hale do niego dołączy na kanapie. Już wcześniej odkrył, że Derek nie ma telewizora, więc wieczory musiał spędzać czytając albo… Albo i nie, pomyślał czerwieniąc się na wspomnienie tego dlaczego tutaj jest.

Już wcześniej zastanawiał się jakim cudem mężczyzna jeszcze się nim nie znudził. Nie zamierzał jednak marnować czasu na myślenie o tym, skoro można było działać. Czuł, że powinien coś powiedzieć, bo cisza stawała się dość nieprzyjemna, ale nic sensownego nie chciało przyjść mu do głowy. Nie mogli przecież iść do łóżka bez zamienienia ani jednego słowa.

\- Nie pracujesz czasem zbyt dużo? – spytał w końcu, niemal gryząc się w język, bo to byłoby tyle na niezobowiązujące tematy.

Powinien zapewne zagaić coś o pogodzie albo jakimś meczu. Derek wydawał się jednak rozbawiony.

\- Nie mam normowanych godzin pracy – odpowiedział tylko, przysuwając się odrobinę bliżej.

Obserwował Stilesa przez chwilę tym swoim badawczym wzrokiem, więc chłopak za wszelką cenę starał się nie gapić w rejony, w które wcześniej zaglądał. Na przykład na pozbawioną koszulki klatkę piersiową czy ścieżkę włosków od pępka w dół. Mógłby co prawda skupić się równie dobrze na twarzy, ale wzrok Dereka był tak intensywny, że zazwyczaj spuszczał oczy jak zawstydzona dziewica.

\- Jest środek tygodnia. Zdziwiłem się, że nie masz egzaminów. Zdaje się semestr się kończy – stwierdził Hale, zaskakując go.

\- Większość zajęć już mam pozaliczanych. W zasadzie zostało mi takie małe coś, co jest nadprogramowe i zapewne i tak nic z tego nie wyjdzie, więc nie było sensu marnować na to czasu – westchnął, przypominając sobie o Harrisie.

Derek zmarszczył brwi z miną, która jasno mówiła o tym, że nie nadąża, więc Stiles poruszył się niespokojnie na swoim miejscu.

\- Nie musimy o tym rozmawiać – powiedział Hale, podwijając pod siebie jedną z nóg, jakby czytał w jego myślach.

Stiles westchnął z ulgą i przywarł do niego, odkładając kieliszek na szklany stolik. Po raz drugi to on miał na sobie więcej ubrań, ale tym razem zamierzał to wykorzystać. Dotykał więc Dereka, gdzie tylko mógł dosięgnąć, ale mężczyzna szybko unieruchomił jego dłonie na swojej klatce piersiowej.

\- Sypialnia – powiedział jedno słowo i Stiles podniósł się pociągając mężczyznę za sobą.

Chłopak od razu podążył we wskazanym kierunku bez zbędnego wahania. Czuł za sobą obecność Dereka, która jednocześnie uspokajała go i wprowadzała w pewnego rodzaju przyjemne podniecenie. Takie krótkie spacery do łóżka w całkiem wiadomym celu miały jednak swój urok. Hale promieniował ciepłem i pewnością siebie, a może to właśnie ona była taka rozgrzewająca.

Stiles nie wiedział i nie bardzo zamierzał się tym w tej chwili przejmować, bo Derek pchnął go na łóżko, nie kłopocząc się zamykaniem za nimi drzwi. Mężczyzna sięgnął niemal od razu do jego spodni, pozbawiając je paska jednym silnym pociągnięciem. Sprzączka wydała z siebie wysoki dźwięk w kontakcie z podłogą, który kategorycznie kontrastował z głuchym łoskotem, z którym upadły jego buty.

Stiles w ciemności nie widział nic, ale czuł na sobie wzrok Dereka, zbyt intensywny by móc go przegapić. Hale wisiał nad nim kilka centymetrów tak, że nie dotykali się i to było irytujące. Sięgnął więc do szyi mężczyzny i przyciągnął go do pocałunku.

Derek smakował alkoholem i sobą, czymś, co sprawiało, że Stiles nie miał go dość i nawet po powrocie do zimnego pokoju w akademiku, wciąż pozwalał sobie na rozsmarowywanie na języku resztek tego, co było tylko wspomnieniem. Nie wiedział za bardzo czy to normalne, ale nie potrafił przestać, chcąc jak najdłużej czuć więź z mężczyzną. Tak jak teraz, gdy brał i czerpał z całych sił, bo dostał nieme przyzwolenie na sięganie po to, czego chce. Więc przyciągał Dereka coraz bliżej wczepiając się w niego mocniej i mocniej, chcąc wyzbyć się myśli, która gdzieś tam zrodziła się w jego podświadomości, że Hale zostawi go, gdy tylko dostanie czego chce.

Bo czy Stiles miał mu coś więcej do zaoferowania?

Derek odepchnął go lekko, kończąc niespodziewanie pocałunek i spojrzał na niego jakoś miękko, co kompletnie kontrastowało z twardą erekcją, która wbijała się teraz w brzuch Stilinskiego. Mężczyzna poruszył biodrami chyba bardziej nawet instynktownie szukając tarcia i potarł kciukiem jego gładki policzek. A potem pochylił się zostawiając na jego szczęce serię niezwykle lekkich pocałunków, które skończyły się tuż przy jego uchu. Słyszał, że Derek mruczy coś do niego, ale nie potrafił zebrać myśli, żeby skupić się na tyle i usłyszeć o co chodzi. Jego mózg stał się papką już w momencie, gdy penis Hale'a otarł się o jego członek łącząc ich w jednym z najwspanialszych tańców świata.

\- Jesteś przekonany – jęknął Derek, przywracając go na chwilę do świadomości i to całkiem niepotrzebnie, bo kolejne wątpliwości wróciły.

Stiles wolałby już w tej chwili zaproponować, że chyba powinni się lepiej poznać. Najlepiej na jakiejś kolacji, ale ręka Dereka właśnie gładziła jego nagie udo, a oczy mężczyzny błyszczały dziko w ciemności. Stiles najchętniej przestałby rozważać czy Hale faktycznie zgodziłby się na jakąkolwiek formę interakcji z nim poza tą łóżkową. Doświadczenie jednak podpowiadało mu, że mężczyzna pokroju Dereka nigdy nie zainteresowałby się kimś takim jak on. I jeśli istnieje taka szansa – powinien czerpać z tej sytuacji jak najwięcej może, więc objął mężczyznę w pasie i pchnął do przodu biodra, mając nadzieję, że wystarczy to za każdą z odpowiedzi.

\- Wiesz, że chcę w ciebie wejść – jęknął Hale i Stiles po prostu go pocałował, bo chyba słowa w tej sytuacji były zbędne. – Tak cholernie chcę wejść w twój ciasny tyłek – dodał Derek połykając końcówki i Stiles owszem właśnie zagryzł swoją wargę, żeby nie jęknąć.

Tego wszystkiego było już za dużo. Czuł napięcie odkąd tylko pojawił się w mieszkaniu i chyba podniecony był już w taksówce. W obecnej chwili jego wrażliwy penis uwięziony między ich ciałami właśnie przechodził egzamin życia, bo pozwalał się dalej torturować tym niespiesznym pchnięciom, które kontynuował Derek. Do tego mężczyzna nie potrafił chyba przestać mówić, bo szeptał mu do ucha co tak dokładnie zamierza z nim zrobić i Stiles prawie wdzięczny był, że wyłapuje tylko połowę z całego tego monologu, który zaczynał się od słów wypieprzę cię, a kończył na tym, że Stiles nie usiądzie przez tydzień. Być może brzmiałoby to jak groźba, gdyby nie było tak słodką obietnicą.

Derek dotykał go teraz wszędzie, opuszkami palców budząc kolejne z jego nerwów do życia, jakby nie wystarczyło, że Stiles już stał w ogniu.

\- Czuję jak jesteś blisko – wyszeptał Hale kilka centymetrów od jego brzucha i jak się tam znalazł rozbrzmiało w głowie Stilesa. – Wytrzymasz aż cię przygotuję czy chcesz dojść już teraz? – spytał ochrypniętym głosem mężczyzna. Takiego głodu Stiles nie słyszał jeszcze nigdy. Derek spoglądał na niego jak na danie główne na wystawnej kolacji po miesiącach postu. – Jesteś tak wrażliwy, że wątpię, żebyś dał radę przetrzymać pieprzące cię palce – dodał Derek całkiem przytomnie i Stiles zapewne zaczerwieniłby się z zażenowania, gdyby nie fakt, że naprawdę najchętniej doszedłby już teraz. – Czego chcesz, Stiles? Mam wypieprzyć cię teraz palcami, a potem zabawić się dłużej z twoją dziurą? Chcesz moje usta? – pytał dalej i jeśli nie była to tortura zamierzona, Stiles nie wiedział czym to było.

Spojrzał instynktownie na pełne wargi mężczyzny, które teraz wygięły się w zadowolonym uśmieszku. Derek oczywiście podchwycił jego wzrok momentalnie i schylił się nad jego penisem, muskając go tylko jednak ustami. Zamarł na kilka centymetrów od celu każąc mu czekać. A może błagać… Jeśli Derek chciał, żeby Stiles błagał…

\- Proszę – wyjęczał Stilinski i poczuł jak Hale splata ich palce, a potem prowadzi jego dłonie na swoją głowę.

\- Lubisz kontrolować pchnięcia – szepnął Derek. – Wiem, że chciałbyś pieprzyć moje usta – dodał i jak zwykle to nie było pytanie.

Derek naprawdę, aż nazbyt wiele stwierdzał. Zbyt często też trafiał, bo o ile wcześniej zrobił z mózgu Stilesa papkę, chłopak nie wiedział jak nazwać teraz ten stan. Jedyne do czego był zdolny to chwycić mężczyznę mocniej, obejmując jak Derek kilka dni temu, jego kark i naprowadzić go na swojego członka.

Sądził, że Hale spróbuje jakoś spłycać pchnięcia albo stopować jego ruchy, ale szybko zdał sobie sprawę, że ponownie może brać ile chce. Pieprząc mężczyznę w usta, które potrafiły wszystko. Ciepłe, mokre i wymagające. Usta, które kilka dni temu lizały jego jądra. Usta, które już wcześniej doprowadziły go do orgazmu. Usta, które w końcu przyniosły mu wolność i teraz, gdy z jasnymi błyskami przesłaniającymi mu widok i łzami pod powiekami dochodził zaciskając dłonie tylko mocniej na spoconych od wysiłku włosach.


	6. Coś się kończy, coś się zaczyna

Stiles nie bardzo wiedział czy powinien pocałować teraz Dereka, gdy mężczyzna na ustach miał ewidentnie resztki jego nasienia. Hale zsunął z siebie spodnie i leżał teraz całym rozgrzanym ciałem na nim, nie przejmując się kompletnie niczym. Penis mężczyzny zostawiał na jego biodrze mokre ślady, gdy Derek umiejscawiał się wygodniej, przygniatając go do miękkiego materaca.

Stiles w końcu wziął głębszy oddech, czując, że jego puls przestał już na dobre wariować i podniósł się na łokciach przez nieuwagę prawie zderzając się z Derekiem czołami.  
Mężczyzna zaśmiał się krótko, pozwalając się wywrócić na plecy i nie zaprotestował, gdy Stiles zaczął całować go po piersi. A Hale miał naprawdę boską klatkę piersiową. Teraz pokrytą warstewką potu, która pachniała trochę jak to czym spryskała go Allison. I Stiles uwielbiał ten zapach. Wbił nos głębiej we włoski mężczyzny, zaciągając się jak najgłębiej, częściowo odurzony. Jego zmysły wyostrzyły się niemal w tej samej chwili, gdy Derek ścisnął go ostrzegawczo za pośladek, gdy Stiles zsunął dłoń w okolice jego ciężkiego, nabrzmiałego od krwi penisa.

\- Zostawimy to na później – wychrypiał Hale i Stilinski poczuł jak po plecach przebiega mu przyjemny dreszcz. Jakby sam głos Dereka zelektryzował jego ciało, co wcale nie było takie nieprawdopodobne, odkąd mężczyzna zdawał się grać na nim jak na bardzo dobrze znanym instrumencie. – Przygotujesz się dla mnie? – spytał Derek, owiewając jego ucho ciepłym powietrzem.

Stiles wciągnął do płuc więcej powietrza niż to konieczne, czując, że w jego policzki zaczyna uderzać gorąco. Dzięki wszelkim bóstwom, w które wierzyły ludy badane przez niego – światło w pokoju było zgaszone. Derek chyba musiał coś wyczuć, bo przyciągnął go bliżej, całując najpierw po szyi aż dotarł do ust, zawłaszczając je nawet bardziej niż Stiles myślał, że to możliwe.

Stilinski nie sądził, że tak szybko zacznie znowu się podniecać, ale penis Dereka wbijający się teraz w jego brzuch był tak ciepły… Język mężczyzny tak mokry, flirtujący z nim… A wszystko… tak dobre, że nie sposób mu było nie jęknąć w końcu, gdy Derek ścisnął ponownie jego pośladek, przywracając do świadomości.

\- Przygotujesz się dla mnie? – powtórzył Hale i Stiles rozważał rzucenie wszystkiego w diabły, bo jego cholerne policzki ponownie płonęły. – Robiłeś to kiedyś sam? – ciągnął dalej Derek. – Rozciągałeś się niespiesznie marząc, żeby to był czyiś gruby, pulsujący penis? Myślałeś o moim fiucie? Śniłeś o nim jak toruje sobie drogę wewnątrz ciebie? – pytał Hale i to naprawdę było nie w porządku, bo Derek ewidentnie odnalazł jakiś jego słaby punkt, o którym nawet Stiles nie wiedział.

Cholerne słowa wypowiedziane tym niskim głosem sprawiały, że miał faktycznie ochotę rozłożyć szerzej nogi i po raz pierwszy w życiu zająć się samemu eksploracją swojego ciała. I nie wydawało mu się to już tak niestosowne. Co najwyżej niegrzeczne, a Stiles szczerze wierzył, że potrafiłby być niegrzecznym.

\- A co jeśli tak? – zaczął chłopak dysząc. – Co jeśli faktycznie kilka ostatnich nocy spędziłem pieprząc prześcieradła przez sen w pustym akademiku, dochodząc z twoim imieniem na ustach? – spytał podejmując grę.

Czuł, że Derek uśmiecha się tuż przy jego policzku i mężczyzna delikatnie przygryza jego ucho.

\- Lubrykant i prezerwatywy są w szufladzie – wyszeptał Hale i Stiles przełknął głośno ślinę.

Raczej nie spodziewał się takiego obrotu sytuacji. Bardziej, że Derek pociągnie temat jak zawsze, wprawiając go w tylko większe drżenie. Tymczasem ciało Stilesa wibrowało teraz bardziej ze zdenerwowania.

Uniósł się na łokciach nie bez trudu i sięgnął do szufladki, po omacku szukając pudełka. Coś zabrzęczało, gdy tknął to palcem, więc z ciekawości objął dłonią metalowy przedmiot, o którym doświadczenie podpowiadało mu, że to na pewno kajdanki. I to nie zwykłe kajdanki, które można kupić w sex shopie (Scott posiada parę albo nawet dwie), z których można się uwolnić w każdej dowolnej chwili. Ale całkiem solidne, z dobrym zamkiem, stosowane w policji kajdanki.

\- Znalazłeś coś co ci się podoba? – spytał Derek, ściskając go znowu za pośladek i Stiles westchnął, bo cholera, ale to naprawdę było dobre uczucie. Nie całkiem bolesne, z odpowiednim naciskiem i wyważone tak, by czuł się chciany, a nie traktowany rzeczowo.

Palce Dereka wbiły się głębiej, wsuwając w szczelinę pomiędzy jego pośladkami i mężczyzna musnął niby przypadkiem jego wejście. Stiles nie mógł nie wygiąć się w poszukiwaniu większego nacisku, ale Hale cofnął dłoń.

\- Więc? Wrócisz tu do mnie? – spytał Derek.

\- Z kajdankami czy bez? – odparł Stiles bez zastanowienia.

\- Powiedziałbym, że to zależy od ciebie – zaczął mężczyzna, układając się wygodniej na pościeli. – Ale nie chcę, żeby twój pierwszy raz, nasz pierwszy raz – poprawił się Derek. – Był na takich zasadach – dodał spokojnie.

Stiles zmarszczył brwi i pogładził palcem chłodny metal, zamiast tego jednak wyjął tubkę i folijkę z prezerwatywą.

\- Zasadach? – spytał chłopak, kładąc się z powrotem na przyjemne ciepłym ciele.

Derek objął go ramieniem i pocałował miękko w usta już nie dysząc tak bardzo jak wcześniej. Najwyraźniej sam też zdecydował się na rozleniwienie atmosfery.

\- Nic, czego byś nie chciał. Nic, co by ci się nie spodobało – wyszeptał Derek do jego ucha, zmieniając ich pozycję tak, że teraz Stiles był przygniatany do łóżka.

Mężczyzna zsunął swoją dłoń pomiędzy nich, muskając niby przypadkiem jego miękki jeszcze penis, całując go rozpraszająco po szyi. Stiles czuł, że klei się cały od potu, ale najwyraźniej nie przeszkadzało to Derekowi, który schodził ustami tylko niżej, aż zatrzymał się nad jego sutkami i po prostu spojrzał w górę, przykuwając nagle jego uwagę.

\- Miałem plany na dzisiejszą noc – zaczął Hale, zabierając z jego dłoni ściskaną wciąż tubkę z nawilżaczem.

\- Pewnie je zepsułem – odparł Stiles zanim zdążył się powstrzymać i Derek zamarł nad nim.

\- Dlaczego tak sądzisz? – spytał szybko mężczyzna.

Stiles nagle poczuł się dość nieswojo. Bardziej niepewnie niż zazwyczaj, szczególnie, że Hale wydawał się teraz poświęcać mu sto procent swojej uwagi w kwestii, którą wolałby pominąć. Pchnął więc biodrami do przodu, żeby może jakoś zachęcić mężczyznę do zmiany tematu, ale Derek przytrzymał go dłońmi i zmusił do bezruchu.

\- Drażniłem się z tobą – zaczął nagle mężczyzna. – Drażniłem się, bo chciałem zobaczyć jak daleko poprowadzi cię twoja brawura – dodał, całując jego wystającą kość biodrową.

Stiles przypomniał sobie ich pierwszy spędzony razem wieczór i zagryzł wargę nerwowo.

\- Cały czas ze mną walczysz, chociaż nie masz podstaw do tego – ciągnął dalej Hale. – Czy zrobiłem cokolwiek, co nie sprawiłoby ci przyjemności? – spytał znowu tym dziwnym tonem, który balansował na granicy kokieterii i bezwzględnej szczerości.

Stiles mógł wyczuć jego ciepły oddech, który unosił do góry włoski na jego brzuchu. Nie mógł nie spojrzeć ponownie w dół, wprost na Dereka liżącego teraz okolice jego pępka.

\- Jeśli obawiasz się oddać komuś kontrolę – zaczął po chwili Hale. – Musisz sam ją przejąć. Jeśli uważasz, że jesteś gotowy – ciągnął dalej. – Jestem bardziej niż chętny – zakończył podnosząc się teraz wyżej.

Mężczyzna płynnym ruchem zsunął się z niego, ale wbrew oczekiwaniom Stilesa nie położył się na plecach. Został na kolanach, układając się wygodniej na dłoniach, żeby równomiernie rozłożyć ciężar swojego ciała i obrócił w jego kierunku głowę. I Stiles przełknął nadmiar śliny, który nagle pojawił się w jego ustach, bo Hale faktycznie nie żartował. Oddałby mu się tutaj i w tej chwili. I to wydawało się całkowicie nierealne.

Stiles nie bardzo wiedział też co powinien zrobić, bo nabiegły już krwią penis Dereka zwisał ciężko między nogami mężczyzny. Bogowie jedni wiedzieli, że pewnie było to już niewygodne, ale Hale zdawał się nie zwracać na to uwagi.

Stiles natomiast poczuł, że i jego członek zaczyna się bardziej interesować sytuacją. Ostrożnie dotknął napiętych pleców mężczyzny, który wygiął się w jego kierunku i schował twarz w poduszkę. Rozłożył też szerzej nogi, zapraszając go najwyraźniej i Stiles zamarł, bo nie do końca wiedział co powinien tam zrobić. Wiedział mniej więcej co podoba się jemu, ale Derek…

\- Cholera – jęknął chłopak. – Poinstruuj mnie – dodał, przełykając ślinę i własne zawstydzenie.

Hale nawet nie drgnął.

\- Na mnie czy na tobie – spytał spokojnie mężczyzna i Stiles nie zastanawiał się długo, obrócił się tylko na plecy i rozszerzył nogi, wychodząc z założenia, że dzisiaj już się naprawdę nagadał i chyba całkiem spłonie z zażenowania, jeśli będzie musiał to powiedzieć na głos.

Derek prychnął, przyciągając go po prostu bliżej i ugryzł w ramię, jakby ostrzegawczo.

\- Teraz usiądziemy – zaczął mężczyzna, faktycznie przesuwając ich tak, że obaj siedzieli w miarę wygodnie.

Derek oparty o ramę łóżka, a Stiles plecami do niego, pomiędzy jego nogami. I Hale splótł na chwilę ich palce, rozprowadzając po jego dłoni śliską substancję. Zsunął ich ręce pomiędzy nogi Stilesa, nadgarstkiem zahaczając o jego w pełni widoczną już erekcję. Kąt chyba nie był najwygodniejszy dla mężczyzny, bo zatrzymał swoją dłoń na wysokości jego jąder.

Stiles miał ochotę zażartować, że Derek powinien od razu powiedzieć, że tak to wszystko będzie wyglądało, ale głos zamarł mu w gardle, gdy poczuł jak mężczyzna bawi się lekko ciągnąc go za mosznę.

\- Pogłaszcz się delikatnie – wyszeptał do jego ucha Derek.

I Stiles przełykając ślinę przyłożył palec do swojej dziury, czując jak jego mięśnie zaciskają się nieznacznie. Nie bardzo wiedział czy z powodu dziwnego wrażenia czy oczekiwania.

\- Zrób kilka niespiesznych kółek. Pamiętasz chyba co robił mój język – ciągnął dalej Derek i cholera, ale Stiles prawie odgryzł teraz swój, gdy wspomnienia uderzyły w niego z całą mocą.

Tak cholernie chciałby teraz poczuć to przyjemne mokro.

Derek ugryzł go w szyję, przywracając do rzeczywistości.

\- Skup się – rozkazał półszeptem, co wydawało się dziwne, bo siedzieli zamknięci w sypialni mężczyzny.

Stiles tymczasem okrążał swoje wejście samym opuszkiem, wcale nie zaskoczony, że mięśnie pod jego palcem odprężają się. Wrażenie nie było nieprzyjemne, ale nie mogło konkurować z niczym co Derek robił swoim językiem ostatnio.

\- Jeden palec – zarządził po chwili mężczyzna. – Jeden palec aż po pierwszą kostkę – wyszeptał.

Stiles pokonał barierę mięśni i zagryzł wargę, bo to nie było kategorycznie to, czego oczekiwał. Za mało, za płytko. Jego palce były wąskie, chociaż długie, nie do porównania z tymi Hale'a, które nawet poruszając się tylko kilka centymetrów w nim, wydawały się rozciągać go do granic.

\- Głębiej – warknął Stiles i miał ochotę zaśmiać się, bo przecież do jasnej cholery on kontrolował swoją dłoń i nie musiał prosić Dereka o zgodę.

\- Głębiej – zgodził się jednak mężczyzna i Stilesowi odrobinę ulżyło, gdy wsunął w siebie palec na tyle, na ile pozwalała mu przestrzeń.

Derek całował go teraz po karku, gryząc od czasu do czasu, chociaż Stiles naprawdę wątpił, żeby zostały jakieś ślady. Mężczyzna zawsze był bardzo opanowany i ostrożny. Tak jak teraz, gdy przestał bawić się jego jądrami i złapał za jego nadgarstek, kontrolując prędkość z jaką Stiles wsuwał i wysuwał z siebie palec.

Słowa gdzieś umknęły, gdy chłopak odchylił głowę w poszukiwaniu pieszczących go ust. I gdy te same usta odnalazły go w tej samej chwili, gdy do pierwszego palca dołączył drugi. Większy, cieplejszy, mniej znany.

Stiles wyciągnął do tyłu wolną rękę przyciągając Dereka tylko bliżej i bliżej, nie przejmując się tym, że penis mężczyzny zostawia na jego plecach mokry strumyczek, a Derek sapie w jego usta nie mogąc złapać powietrza.

I palce w jego tyłku, poruszając się synchronicznie, rozciągają go przyjemnie.  
Mężczyzna w końcu oderwał się od niego, całując go ponownie po ramieniu. Wysunął też ich palce z jego tyłka, co prawdę powiedziawszy niezbyt Stilesowi odpowiadało, bo jak dla niego mogłyby tam zostać.

\- Na kolana – wychrypiał Derek w pewnej chwili, szukając najwyraźniej prezerwatywy.

I Stiles miał wielką ochotę zażartować, że mężczyzna stracił całą swoją elokwencję, gdyby sam tylko potrafił cokolwiek powiedzieć. Jego gardło wydawało się ściśnięte, a z ust wychodziły mu wyłącznie sapnięcia, których nie mógł powstrzymać, podobnie jak jęku, gdy Derek w końcu znalazł się za nim i wsunął ostrożnie samą główkę.

Wrażenie nie należało do najlepszych, ale dłoń mężczyzny na jego penisie rozpraszała go dostatecznie mocno, by prawie przegapił napór, który powoli się zwiększał ,aż Derek w całej swej okazałości znalazł się w środku.

I świat Stilesa skurczył się na chwilę do penisa mężczyzny, rozciągającego go do granic tego co przyjemne. Balansującego na samej krawędzi czegoś co mógł tylko opisać słowami dużo, gorąco, twardy. A potem i słów zabrakło, gdy Derek zaczął się poruszać w tył i w przód.

\- Tak cholernie ciasny – zajęczał mężczyzna, doprowadzając Stilesa do wrzenia, bo jeśli ktoś taki jak Hale nie potrafi się powstrzymać, znaczy, że dzieją się rzeczy naprawdę dobre.

Którym Stiles naprawdę nie zamierzał zaprzeczać, szczególnie odkąd twardy penis Dereka ocierał się teraz pod doskonałym kątem o jego prostatę. To też było za wiele i za bardzo. Zbyt nieznane, zbyt nowe, żeby wiedział jak kontrolować własne drżenie. Własne jęki i westchnienia, a których nie chciał zduszać poduszką.

Spodziewał się, że Derek wydusi, wybije swoimi biodrami z niego orgazm, i naprawdę prawie już niemal go miał w zasięgu ręki, ale mężczyzna zacisnął rękę na podstawie jego penisa, zatrzymując w sekundzie pierwsze fale, odsyłając je gdzieś, cholera i to było nieludzkie, bo chęć, potrzeba prawie bolała.

\- Nienienienie – zajęczał Stiles, czując, że obciera sobie łokcie, ale Derek trzymał go mocno, wchodząc raz po raz.

\- Razem – wychrypiał i cholera, ale Stiles prawie załkał, gdy mężczyzna znowu otarł się o ten magiczny punkt w nim, który zaczynał nienawidzić odkąd przed jego oczami pojawiały się mroczki, a nie mógł po prostu dojść i odpłynąć w niebyt.

Derek oddychał teraz spazmatycznie, gubiąc rytm i tak! Na wszelkie znane Stilesowi bóstwa, uścisk na jego penisie zaczął słabnąć. Mało tego Hale ponownie ruszał niespiesznie ręką doprowadzając go do punktu, z którego nie będzie już odwrotu.

Stiles zadrżał prawie przegapiając, że Derek za nim zesztywniał, wbijając się w niego maksymalnie, prawie boleśnie. A potem obaj upadli na mokre prześcieradło, splątani i dyszący.


	7. Druga trzydzieści

Stiles nie wiedział kiedy zasnął, ale doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, co go obudziło. Czuł się w mieszkaniu Dereka na tyle komfortowo, żeby zostawić ścieżkę porozrzucanych ubrań, a sam spał bez bielizny. Mężczyzna obejmował go ciasno ramieniem i Stiles mógł wyczuć ich zmieszane zapachy.

Było mu błogo, zatem prawie dostał ataku serca, gdy dostrzegł kobietę przypatrującą im się z progu sypialni. Nie był pewien czy wrzasnął. Może tylko pisnął, ale Derek obudził się niemal natychmiast szukając niebezpieczeństwa.

\- Laura – warknął Hale, przykrywając go szczelniej kołdrą, jakby chciał go ukryć.

Stiles nie miał nic przeciwko. Nie lepił się co prawda, ale pościel była tak poklejona, że na pewno zdradzała, co tu się wyprawiało jeszcze kilka godzin wcześniej.

\- Miałaś być o dwunastej – warknął Derek.

\- Na pewno gdzieś teraz jest dwunasta. Mogłam pomylić strefy czasowe – odparła kobieta lekko. – Zajmę mój stary pokój. Dołączycie do mnie w małym śniadaniu? – spytała jak gdyby nigdy nic. Jak gdyby nie leżeli nago, splątani w pościeli.

Stiles usłyszał za sobą westchnienie, które dziwnie brzmiało jak rezygnacja.

\- Za dziesięć minut – powiedział Derek. – Poza tym śniadanie o trzeciej w nocy? – spytał zanim kobieta zamknęła drzwi.

\- Gdzieś tam na pewno jest ranek – westchnęła Laura, odchodząc.

Stiles leżał jak sparaliżowany na boku, przyciskany przez większe ciało. Był pewien, że nie ma pojęcia gdzie są jego ubrania, a najwyraźniej już za kilka minut miał zostać wyproszony z mieszkania Dereka i ta myśl wcale nie była przyjemna. Zdążył się już przyzwyczaić do tego ciepła i lekko szorstkiego charakteru mężczyzny. I może nie zakładał już, że może spędzą razem resztę życia, ale myśl, że będzie musiał dzisiaj wrócić do akademika nie była przyjemna. Może każde kolejne spotkanie miało się tak zakończyć.

\- Przepraszam za moją siostrę. Miała przyjechać jutro – zaczął Derek, kładąc się nagle na plecach.

Kiedy Stiles odwrócił się w jego stronę, mężczyzna akurat przecierał twarz.

\- Miałem nawet w planach ją odebrać, ale najwyraźniej nie nastawiła drugiego zegarka – westchnął Hale, jakby właśnie czegoś takiego się po niej spodziewał.

\- Drugiego zegarka? – podchwycił Stiles pospiesznie.

\- Pracujemy czasem w różnych strefach czasowych, a Laura ma problemy z wyliczaniem, która godzina jest tutaj, w domu. Ma dwa zegarki, ale zawsze zapomina je nastawić albo zapomina który jest który – ziewnął Derek. – Na co masz ochotę? – spytał.

Stiles poczuł, że na jego policzki wkrada się rumieniec.

\- Twoja siostra jest zaraz obok – syknął oburzony.

Derek przez chwilę milczał, jakby nie do końca wiedział o czym rozmawiają, a potem prychnął szczerze rozbawiony. Stiles nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, aby widział mężczyznę śmiejącego się. Derek przeważnie posyłał mu krzywe uśmieszki albo uśmieszki satysfakcji, gdy udało mu się wytrącić go z równowagi.

\- Na śródnocne śniadanie Hale'ów – uściślił Derek. – Co masz ochotę zjeść? – spytał.

Stiles poczuł się jak idiota.

\- Uhm, a co przygotowujecie? – zainteresował się, żeby ukryć jakoś swoje zmieszanie.

\- Nie wiem co mam w lodówce – westchnął Derek.

Leżeli przez chwilę, wpatrując się po prostu w sufit i Stiles zaczynał sądzić, że to jest najdziwniejsze, co mu się w życiu przytrafiło.

\- Derek! Masz pustą lodówkę! – krzyknęła nagle Laura spod drzwi nie otwierając ich jednak tym razem.

\- Twoja siostra zawsze wchodzi do twojej sypialni bez pytania? – wyszeptał Stiles.

Derek prychnął.

\- To jest część siostrzano-braterskich rzeczy, o których nie rozmawiamy. Myślałem, że masz podobną umowę ze Scottem – odparł wcale nie skrępowany.

Stiles kiwnął głową, bo to w zasadzie miało sens.

\- Masz bardzo wąskie biodra, ale mam nadzieję, że moje szorty się z ciebie nie zsuną – powiedział nagle Derek, podnosząc się z łóżka.

Stiles w ciemności dostrzegł tylko zarys jego nagiej sylwetki. Zapewne powinni wziąć prysznic, ale nie potrafił się zmusić do wyobrażenia sobie siebie przemykającego do łazienki Dereka. Laura była odrobinę straszna z tym, że traktowała go jako normalny element krajobrazu. Może nie był pierwszym, z którym mierzyła się przez przypadek i nabrała doświadczenia w tym jak podchodzić do takich sytuacji na porządku dziennym. Ta myśl też nie była przyjemna.

Derek położył zaraz obok niego jakąś sporej wielkości koszulkę i szorty, które wyglądały jak jedne z tych, które noszą koszykarze.

\- Grałem kiedyś – odparł mężczyzna, wciągając na siebie ubranie.

Stiles zaczął zastanawiać się, odkąd Derek dzielił się z nim jakimiś prywatnymi sprawami. Nie zamierzał jednak narzekać.

\- Kiedy opowiadałem ci o Scotcie? – spytał nagle, nie mogąc sobie przypomnieć.

\- Kiedy spotkaliśmy się po raz pierwszy byłeś z nim w barze, prawda? – odparł Derek, wzruszając ramionami.

ooo

Laura piekła naleśniki, gdy weszli w końcu do kuchni. Stiles nie miał na sobie bielizny, ale nigdzie nie mógł znaleźć swoich bokserek, więc doszedł do wniosku, że z dwojga złego lepiej jest się nie spóźnić. Spodenki Dereka zresztą wydawały się całkiem wygodne, dopóki nie usiadł i lekko szorstki materiał nie otarł się o jego penisa.

Hale musiał pojąć w lot, co się stało, bo uśmiechnął się krzywo na widok jego rumieńca.

\- Żadnego flirtowania przy stole w kuchni – zarządziła Laura ze szpatułką w dłoni.

Wyglądała przedziwnie o drugiej trzydzieści rano w garsonce, która wyglądała jak szyta na miarę, nad patelnią z naleśnikami.

\- Byłam trochę zdziwiona, że mnie nie odebrałeś z lotniska… - zaczęła, a Derek przewrócił oczami. – Możliwe, że zegary w sali przylotów też nie są do końca czytelne. Dlaczego tam też wieszają ich dziesięć pozostanie dla mnie tajemnicą. Przecież kiedy przylatuję, chcę wiedzieć, która godzina. Nie sądzisz… - urwała, wpatrując się w niego. – Laura Hale – przedstawiła się, wyciągając ponad stołem rękę.

Ujął ją niemal natychmiast dziękując wszelkim bogom, że przemknęli na chwilę do łazienki, żeby opłukać twarze i dłonie. Nie lepił się, więc Derek musiał ich wytrzeć zanim zasnął, ale jego dłonie wciąż były w miejscach, o których nie powinien myśleć przy siostrze Dereka.  
Jej uścisk był mocny i pewny, i wciąż go nie wypuszczała.

\- Uhm… - zaczął. – Stiles. Stiles Stilinski – przedstawił się, przypominając sobie, że chyba właśnie na to czekała.

\- Miło mi cię poznać Stiles. To bardzo oryginalne imię – zauważyła, wracając od naleśników.

\- W zasadzie to nie jest moje imię, ale ponieważ moje prawdziwe brzmi… uhm… - urwał, mając nadzieję, że kobieta zrozumie.

Laura jednak wpatrywała się w niego, jakby oczekiwała, że będzie kontynuował.

\- Okropnie brzmi i jest trudne do wyartykułowania – powiedział w końcu.

\- Jakie jest twoje prawdziwe imię? – spytała, marszcząc brwi.

Do tej pory zainteresowało to jedynie Scotta, ale teraz nawet Derek wpatrywał się w niego z oczekiwaniem, jakby ta informacja miała zmienić bieg Ziemi.

\- Stanisław – odparł, czując, że ciepło uderza w jego policzki.

\- Stanisław – powtórzyła Laura bez najmniejszych problemów. – Z takim imieniem z łatwością zostałbyś profesorem jakiejś nudnej katedry. Doktor Stanisław Stilinski – powiedziała kiwając głową.

\- Laura jest dobra w dziwnie brzmiących imionach – poinformował go Derek. – I trochę wredna. Stiles jest studentem antropologii – oznajmił jej brat.

Kobieta przewróciła oczami.

\- Na pewno fascynujący kierunek. Kiedyś szukałam nawet jednego antropologa… - zaczęła i zmarszczyła brwi.

\- Szukałaś antropologa? – wszedł jej w słowo Stiles.

\- Szukałam antropologa – potwierdziła spokojnie. – Tym się zajmuję. Tym się zajmuje też Derek. Wyszukujemy ludzi i dajemy im oferty nie do odrzucenia – stwierdziła.

\- Headhunterstwo – odparł, przypominając sobie, co Allison mówiła o swoich rodzicach.

Derek i Laura wydawali się stosunkowo dość młodzi. Każdy przecież jednak kiedyś zaczynał.

\- Jestem pełno licencjonowanym łowcą głów – powiedziała obniżając głos i wpatrując się w niego intensywnie.

Ten wzrok musiał być rodzinnym dziedzictwem.

\- Nie sprzedasz Stilesa – warknął Derek. – Przestań się w niego tak wpatrywać – dodał.

Laura przewróciła oczami i wróciła do patelni tylko po to, żeby w chwilę później wrócić z trzema talerzami pełnymi naleśników. Stiles wziął głębszy wdech, rozkoszując się przyjemnie waniliowym zapachem.

Może gdyby nie był środek nocy, zjadłby je wszystkie, ale pierwszy raz w życiu jego żołądek zdawał się buntować. Możliwe, że gdyby Laura nie wpatrywała się w niego jak sokół, miałby większy apetyt. Z drugiej jednak strony kobieta nie była, aż tak inwazyjna jak się obawiał na samym początku.

\- Długo jesteście razem? – spytała ciekawie, gdy brał pierwszego gryza.

Czknął i prawie udławił się kawałkiem. Czuł, że łzy napływają mu do oczu. Derek jednak nie wyglądał na zmieszanego.

\- Nie twoja sprawa – odparł Hale.

\- Nie bądź taki. Przylatuje po prawie miesiącu i zastaję cię nie-samego w łóżku – ciągnęła dalej.

\- Możesz nie przy nim? – spytał Derek z nadzieją w głosie.

Laura zaśmiała się krótko.

\- Der, skarbie, boisz się, że go spłoszę? – spytała słodko. – Jeśli ty go nie wystraszyłeś do tej pory, znaczy, że jest nieśmiertelny i uodporniony – poinformowała brata tak lekko, jakby rozmawiali o pogodzie.

Stiles odchrząknął, nagle skrępowany. Zaczynał dostrzegać, że Scott jednak nie zachowywał się zawstydzająco. McCall miał pewne granice, których nie przekraczał. Laura zdawała się niczym nie przejmować. Nawet o drugiej trzydzieści. A może przede wszystkim o drugiej trzydzieści.

Ręka Dereka wylądowała na jego kolanie, jakby chciał go uspokoić.

\- Uhm… - zaczął Stiles niepewnie.

Laura uśmiechnęła się w jego stronę szeroko i jednocześnie dziwnie drapieżnie.

\- Nie pozwolisz się spłoszyć, co nie Stiles? – spytała lekko.

\- Uhm – wyrwało mu się z ust.

Scott zapewne by go nie poznał w tej chwili. Normalnie miał problemy z tym, żeby nie mówić za wiele, ale najwyraźniej Hale'owie skutecznie zamykali mu usta. Nie potrafił wymyślić nic elokwentnego i naprawdę chciałby zrzucić to na porę, o której jedli oraz to, że naprawdę był wyczerpany, co zaczynał coraz mocniej odczuwać.

Naleśniki przed nim leżały prawie nietknięte.

\- Laura – warknął Derek.

Zdawało się, że to jakaś taka jego forma porozumiewania się z siostrą.

\- Jest prawie trzecia. Wracamy do łóżka. Stiles ma jutro zajęcia, a ty leciałaś przez kilka godzin – przypomniał siostrze szorstko.

\- Przez kilkanaście. Miałam przesiadkę – poinformowała go Laura. – Dobranoc chłopcy – dodała, odwracając się do nich tyłem.

Stiles dość zaskoczony dostrzegł, że wciąż miała na stopach szpilki. Allison zawsze nazywała je torturą wymyśloną przez mężczyzn i nie rozumiała dlaczego ktokolwiek miałby chodzić w nich dla własnej satysfakcji. Laura jednak wydawała się zachowywać dość komfortowo, biorąc pod uwagę porę, fakt, że poznała kochanka swojego brata oraz niedawny lot.

Stiles zaczynał bać się poważnie Hale'ów.

Derek gryzł przez chwilę naleśnika, ale nie wyglądało na to, aby mieli zostać długo w kuchni. Mężczyzna zerknął na niego kątem oka i uśmiechnął się krzywo.

\- Nie jesteś głodny? – spytał Derek.

\- O drugiej trzydzieści? – odbił piłeczkę.

\- Laura ma tendencje do chodzenia w kółko po lotach. Szczególnie tych dłuższych. Nie przyznaje się, ale boi się latać – poinformował go Derek.

\- Też nie jestem fanem samolotów – przyznał Stiles i spojrzał w dół na dłoń mężczyzny, która zaczyna wsuwać się pod pożyczone spodenki.

Koszykarskie szorty miały o wiele za dużo miejsca, więc Derek byłby wstanie nawet dotrzeć do jego penisa niepowstrzymywany. Stiles nie był jeszcze twardy, ale nie brakowało mu wiele. Materiał może i był przyjemny z wierzchu, ale wnętrze było lekko szorstkie. Nie pomagał fakt, że dotykał tkaniny gołym tyłkiem.

Miał też mocne przeczucie, że Derek nie kłopotał się bielizną, co wydawało mu się mocno perwersyjne.

\- Co robisz? – spytał, przełykając nadmiar śliny.

\- Co mogę robić o drugiej trzydzieści? – odbił piłeczkę Derek i pochylił się, żeby pocałować go miękko w usta.

Stiles uśmiechnął się lekko, gdy poczuł w ustach słodki smak naleśników. Derek w dresie i rozczochranych włosach wydawał się o wiele bardziej ludzki, dostępny. Wyglądał chłopięco z sosem klonowym w kącikach ust i lekkim rumieńcem na twarzy. Jego oczy błyszczały jednak czymś niebezpiecznym i wyzywającym, czego Stiles nie przegapił.

\- Laura… - zaczął, gdy dłoń Dereka przesunęła się niezwykle wysoko.

\- O której musisz wstać? – spytał mężczyzna.

\- Rano. Wcześnie. Mam to coś, co mówiłem, że nie powinienem się przejmować, ale chciałbym chociaż rzucić okiem na notatki – poinformował Dereka, starając się oddychać spokojnie.

\- Na pewno będziesz przygotowany pierwszorzędnie – odparł Hale z dziwną pewnością w głosie.

Stiles miał ochotę zaprzeczyć i powiedzieć, że Harris jest dupkiem, ale musiałby opowiedzieć o co dokładnie się starał. A Derek wciąż nie opowiedział mu o swojej pracy. Czy o siostrze, którą spotkał przez przypadek. A która spała zapewne gdzieś za ścianą. Nie widział gdzie dokładnie poszła, ale nie zamierzał się tym też za bardzo interesować.

Derek wstał i splótł ich dłonie razem, ciągnąc go w stronę swojej sypialni.

\- A naleśniki? – spytał Stiles, spoglądając na pozostawiony za nimi bałagan.

Nie znał Dereka dobrze, ale wiedział, że Hale uwielbiał porządek. Wszystko w jego mieszkaniu było pod kontrolą i na swoim miejscu. Nie wyobrażał sobie nawet miny Dereka na widok ich normalnego akademikowego bałaganu, który wynikał po części z tego, że te pokoje naprawdę były małe, a oni ze Scottem przez te lata zdążyli zgromadzić wiele książek. I nie mogli się żadnej z nich pozbyć. Nie chciał nawet wspominać o starych notatkach.

Sądził, że Derek zacznie go całować, gdy tylko drzwi pokoju zamkną się za nimi, ale mężczyzna poprowadził go do łóżka i zaczął się rozbierać. Nago już wsunął się pod kołdrę, przyciągając go bliżej do siebie, dokładnie tak jak się obudzili prawie pół godziny wcześniej.

\- Dobranoc, Stiles – powiedział jeszcze Derek, drażniąc jego kark lekko swoim zarostem.


	8. Ranek

Stiles obudził się na dźwięk budzika. Derek wydał z siebie jakiś dziwny odgłos, gdy odsuwał się od niego na drugi koniec łóżka. Przez zaciągnięte kotary prześlizgiwało się niewiele światła, ale Stiles i tak dostrzegał linie mięśni pleców mężczyzny i całkiem sporej wielkości tatuaż. Derek przeciągnął się, a potem zaklął, zapewne na widok godziny. Nie mogli spać dłużej niż kilka godzin, ale Stiles i tak czuł się dziwnie wypoczęty. Na samą myśl o rozmowie z Harrisem otworzyły mu się szeroko oczy.

\- Przepraszam. Zapomniałem wczoraj wyłączyć – mruknął Derek, a potem wsunął się z powrotem pod kołdrę.

\- Nie wstajesz? – spytał Stiles, gdy mężczyzna objął go w pasie.

\- Laura w domu – odmruknął Derek. – Masz zajęcia rano. Musisz się wyspać – stwierdził krótko.

Zdawało się, że mężczyzna nie potrafił wykrztusić o tak wczesnej porze więcej niż pojedyncze zdania, co wydawało mu się nagle bardzo zabawne. Nigdy nie widział Dereka tak zredukowanego. Hale nie był zbyt rozmowny, ale jednak posługiwał się bardziej złożonymi zdaniami.

\- Nie zasnę – poinformował go Stiles. – Muszę się wykąpać. Kleimy się – dodał, a Derek przyciągnął go tylko mocniej do siebie, jakby niemo protestował przeciwko jakiemukolwiek ruchowi.

Stiles sam najchętniej zostałby w ciepłym łóżku, ale wizja spotkania z Harrisem skutecznie spędziła mu sen z powiek. Jego serce zaczynało bić coraz szybciej, jakby przygotowywało się do stresu, który miał nadejść. Wiedział, że musi się zmierzyć z tym wszystkim, bo gdyby zrezygnował nie spróbowawszy nawet, plułby sobie w brodę do końca życia. Jednak to wcale nie sprawiało, że wierzył w siebie bardziej.

Zabawne było to, że humor poprawiało mu jedynie to, że faktycznie z kimś spał. Robili z Derekiem naprawdę wiele, ale dopiero tej nocy tak naprawdę świat pokazał mu się w całej okazałości. I Hale zdawał się przechodzić do tego na porządku dziennym. Jakby odebranie mu dziewictwa nie stanowiło niczego doniosłego. Może dla Dereka nie, ale on już czuł się inaczej. Jakby po prostu świat stał się większy, bardziej wyraźny. W końcu przestał być jednym z tych nietykalnych, wiecznie zakopanych w książkach – jak żartował z niego Scott.

\- Prysznic – powiedział Stiles, wysuwając się z objęć Dereka.

Mężczyzna wymruczał coś pod nosem, a potem westchnął.

\- Na pewno? – spytał Hale, jakby nie do końca wierzył, że Stiles jednak wstaje. – Czujesz się dobrze? – dodał Derek mniej pewnie.

Stiles odchrząknął. Jego mięśnie może i były lekko naciągnięte, ale to nie było nic czego się nie spodziewał. Powinni byli zapewne wykąpać się wczoraj, bo lepił się dokładnie wszędzie, ale nie było to nie miłe. To były dowody, że to co robili w nocy – było całkiem realne. Namacalne.

\- Jasne – odparł, starając się brzmieć nonszalancko.

Derek nie pytał dalej, ale zaskoczył go, podnosząc się również. Mężczyzna wciągnął na siebie luźne spodenki i podał mu pożyczone wczoraj szorty.

\- Laura może wciąż buszować po mieszkaniu. Przestaje dopiero, gdy pada, a potem śpi przez dwanaście godzin jak zabita – wyjaśnił Derek, jakby to było coś, co powinien wiedzieć.

Stiles tylko skinął głową, a potem zaczął zbierać swoje ubranie. Derek niemal natychmiast zabrał jednak koszulkę z jego rąk i odrzucił ją na łóżko, a potem pocałował go w ramię.

\- Chodź – powiedział cicho Hale, napierając na niego swoim ciałem.

Stiles zaczął się cofać powoli w stronę drzwi, a mężczyzna nie odrywał się od niego nawet na chwilę, wciąż naciskając. Dłonie Dereka błądziły po jego odsłoniętych plecach, a potem zatrzymały się na jego biodrach, jakby właśnie tam podążały od samego początku. I mężczyzna gładził kciukami jego skórę tuż nad linią, gdzie znajdowały się szorty. Stiles czuł się dziwnie szczupły, gdy w porannym słońcu dostrzegł jak wielkie wydają się dłonie Dereka. Zaskakująco ciemnie na jego bladej skórze, która bardzo rzadko bywała wystawiana na działanie promieni UV. Nawet tych naturalnych.

\- Laura – zaczął Stiles i było to bardziej westchnienie.

Cokolwiek robił Derek, działało. Jego erekcja musiała być doskonale widoczna pod tym cienkim materiałem.

\- Łazienka ma zamek – odparł mężczyzna.

I Stiles miał ochotę się roześmiać, ale wyszło to bardziej jak jęk, gdy Derek gryzł jego ucho. Cieszył się, że mężczyzna nie próbował go pocałować. Nie wymyli jeszcze zębów, a ta nocna przekąska na pewno nie pomogła. Zresztą może to przeszkodziłoby w ich dziwnym tańcu, gdzie krok za krokiem przesuwali się w stronę łazienki.

Drzwi pomieszczenia zatrzasnęły się za nimi głucho i Derek sięgnął, by przekręcić zamek. Zapadka znalazła się na miejscu i Stiles pomyślał, że chyba jedynym dźwiękiem w łazience jest teraz jego głośno bijące serce.

\- Laura śpi – stwierdził Derek z dziwną pewnością w głosie. – Ale postaraj się jej nie obudzić… - dodał uśmiechając się drapieżnie.

Pewnie Stiles powinien uznać to za ostrzeżenie, ale mężczyzna odwrócił się do niego tyłem. Wyciągnął z kieszonki coś co wyglądało jak kolejny kondom i Stiles przełknął ślinę, bo Derek zrzucił niepotrzebne mu najwyraźniej spodenki i wszedł do kabiny prysznicowej. Nie zapraszał go nawet, ale Stiles i tak ruszył za nim, pozbywając się ubrania. Udało mu się nawet nie zaplątać o zbyt wielkie szorty, co uważał za swój prywatny sukces.

Woda była przyjemnie ciepła. I sądził, że Derek jakoś zainicjuje ich kontakt, ale mężczyzna namydlił swoje dłonie i zaczął wcierać w siebie pianę, jakby faktycznie zamierzał się wykąpać. Może Stiles zrobił jakąś zabawną minę, bo Hale prychnął, a potem przyciągnął go do siebie i ich śliskie ciała otarły się o siebie na całej linii.

\- Zaraz przestaniemy się kleić – obiecał mu Derek, namydlając jego klatkę piersiową.

Stiles nie wiedział co powinien zrobić ze swoimi rękami. Derek poruszał lekko swoimi biodrami wbijając się od czasu do czasu mocniej w jego tyłek. I czuł, że to wszystko będzie prowadziło do czegoś więcej, bo Hale uwielbiał budować napięcie, jakby właśnie z tego czerpał głównie przyjemność. Stiles nie protestował – bynajmniej. Nigdy wcześniej nie przeżył cudowniejszej kąpieli. Nigdy dotąd nikt nie dotykał go w ten sposób – ostrożnie, ale zdecydowanie, poświęcając mu pełną uwagę. Wiedział, że jest priorytetem Dereka i chyba to tak naprawdę sprawiało, że prawie osuwał się w tył na większe ciało.

Ciepła woda zmywała z niego mydło i Derek ustawił ich tak, aby cała piana została spłukana. Prawie czknął, gdy jedna z rąk Hale'a przesunęła się między jego pośladki. Nie widział, aby Derek zabrał z sobą z sypialni nawilżacz, ale najwyraźniej naprawdę wiele mu umknęło. Mężczyzna ściągnął dyszę prysznica i odsunął ją od nich, jakby uznał, że są już wystarczająco czyści.

\- Złap się za coś – poradził mu Derek i Stiles miał ochotę zażartować, ale palce rozciągające go sprawiały, że nie miał nawet siły na protesty.

Jego dłonie same powędrowały do niewielkiego uchwytu, który zapewne miał przeciwdziałać upadkom pod prysznicem. Derek pocałował go w kark, jakby nagradzał go za posłuszeństwo, a potem wbił się z niego ostrożnie. Stiles wiedział, że to nie mogło być wygodne. Nie było między nimi wielkiej różnicy wzrostu, ale jednak kąt sprawiał, że Derek utrzymywał ich obu, i pchając w niego, sprawiał, że Stiles raz po raz tracił równowagę. Zresztą penis mężczyzny dźgał jego prostatę, co miało wiele wspólnego z tym, że ściskał uchwyt tak mocno, jakby zależało od tego jego życie.

Szum płynącej pod ich stopami wody nie zagłuszał wiele. Stiles nie wiedział, który z nich dyszał tak głośno, ale może to był dźwięk oddechów ich obu. Nie miał pojęcia dlaczego Derek nie puścił jeszcze dyszy cholernego prysznica i nie zaczął obciągać jego penisa. To było jedyne właściwe zajęcie dla tamtej drugiej dłoni, ale Hale najwyraźniej miał całkiem inny plan, bo Stiles poczuł nagle strumień ciepłej wody masujący jego jądra od spodu. I jeśli to nie było piekło i niebo zarazem to nie miał pojęcia jak to nazwać.

Wrażenie nie było tak silne, żeby posłać go na sam kraniec, a Derek jednocześnie pilnował, aby nie zsunął swoich nóg, więc nie miał się nawet jak bronić. Miał ochotę uciec od tego, a najlepiej wbić się mocniej, ale nie mógł się ruszyć, a jego dłonie zdawały się wczepione w ściankę prysznica, jakby to ona trzymała go jeszcze przy świadomości. Derek wbijał się w niego w stałym tempie, owiewając ciepłym powietrzem cały jego policzek. Był otoczony zapachem ich dwójki i lekko perfumowanego mydła. I przy każdym ich ruchu dysza prysznica przesuwała się lekko pieszcząc nie tylko jego jądra, ale również trzon jego penisa.  
Może wariował, ale nie potrafił opisać słowami, co czuł, a one stanowiły podstawę egzystencji. Żył, aby rozumieć.

\- Odpuść – wyszeptał Derek.

I może to był właśnie jego koniec. Nie wiedział w zasadzie kto wydał z siebie ten dziwny dźwięk, ale pociemniało mu przed oczami, gdy dochodził i poczuł, że Derek przeniósł dyszę prysznica wyżej, torturując jeszcze jego wypompowującego się penisa. Jego nasienie znikało wraz z wodą w kratce. Nie wiedział jakim cudem nie puścił uchwytu, ale zwisał z głową opartą o jedno ramię, gdy Derek sztywniał za nim, wbijając się w jego tyłek ostatni raz.

\- Stiles – szeptał mężczyzna.

I może to był najpiękniejszy dźwięk jaki w życiu słyszał.

ooo

Siedział przed salą, czując się tak źle, że miał ochotę wymiotować. Nie sądził, że aż tak wielu studentów zainteresuje się badaniami Harrisa. Korytarz był pełen ludzi i co gorsza zdawali się wzajemnie znać. Stiles nie miał pojęcia skąd, bo tylko nielicznych z nich pamiętał z zajęć. Może inne wydziały pokrewne przysłały swoich reprezentantów. Nie był pewien.

Komórka w jego kieszeni zawibrowała, więc przygryzł wargę i spojrzał na wiadomość.

 _Laura jest przekonana, że specjalnie rano puściliśmy sobie jakiś horror. Twierdzi, że słyszała wyraźnie, że kogoś mordowano. A uprzedzałem, żebyś był cicho ;) Powodzenia dzisiaj._

Stiles czuł, że jego policzki robią się czerwone. Nie znał siostry Dereka, ale coś podpowiadało mu, że ona doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę, co usłyszała. I miała mu nigdy nie zapomnieć tego delikatnego błędu. Czy dwóch. W końcu przyłapała go nago w łóżku ze swoim bratem. Nie wiedział jak ma sobie poradzić z tą sytuacją. To było nowe, a jak wszystko nowe należało zbadać i zanalizować. Tylko, że teraz nie miał czasu, bo wchodzili do środka wpuszczani przez Harrisa, który rzucił mu niechętne spojrzenie.

Zajął swoje miejsce i zaczął nerwowo stukać ołówkiem o biodro. Harris nie zadawał pytań pomocniczych. Studenci po prostu opowiadali o sobie, co było najgorsze, bo Stiles miał nagle pustkę w głowie. Mógł dać wykład o antropologii kulturowej. Był nawet na kilku wystawach etnograficznych i chociaż Scott go za to nienawidził, zamierzał jeszcze w tym miesiącu iść na kolejne ekspozycje. Miał wiele do powiedzenia o przedmiocie ich badań i byłby nawet w stanie to odnieść do najnowszych badań, które dopiero publikowano, ale Harrisa najwyraźniej to nie interesowało. Wiedzę bowiem mógł mieć każdy. Chyba, że był Adrianem Harrisem – facet miał doktorat za nic. Ale jednak on dostał grant i mieli badać coś, co Stiles chciał dostać w swoje ręce. Wiedział, że jest najlepszym z tej grupy. Nie przyszedł, aby zabłysnąć biustem jak dwie studentki, które w tej chwili poprawiały swoje dekolty. Jego stypendium świadczyło o oddaniu sprawie i zainteresowaniu przedmiotem.

Harris spoglądał jednak na nich wszystkich znudzonym wzrokiem, jakby słyszał to już wcześniej. Znał ich w końcu od podszewki i Stiles był pewien, że to był dopiero początek tych tortur. Odchrząknął, czując się nagle mocno nie na miejscu. Jego dłonie spazmatycznie ścisnęły niepotrzebne notatki, które przygotowywał od tygodnia, chociaż wiedział jak marne szanse miał na starcie. Zawsze stawiał się właśnie w takich sytuacjach. Z góry przegrany, ale nie potrafił odpuścić. Jak wtedy z Lydią. Scott twierdził, że kiedyś go to zniszczy, ale to nie był ten dzień.

\- Nazywam się Stiles Stilinski – przedstawił się, czując się coraz pewniej z każdym słowem. – Możemy siedzieć tutaj i marnować czas. Pan wie, że się nie zgadzamy w wielu kwestiach i wiem, że pan za mną nie przepada – powiedział całkiem szczerze i dostrzegł wyraźne zaskoczenie w oczach Harrisa. – Ale obaj wiemy, że jestem najlepszy. I jeśli chce pan pracować z najlepszymi, jestem do pana dyspozycji – dodał przygryzając wargę.

Harris spoglądał na niego dłuższą chwilę, jakby pojęcia nie miał co się właśnie stało. Stiles prawdę powiedziawszy zaczynał podejrzewać, że miał jakieś dziwne załamanie nerwowe. Może Derek miał rację i powinien był przespać cały ranek. Albo w ogóle nie wstawać z łóżka.

Harris jednak po raz pierwszy wydawał się zainteresowany. Przez krótką chwilę Stilesowi wydawało się nawet, że nie widzi w oczach mężczyzny aż tak silnej nienawiści. Została raczej zredukowana do ewidentnej niechęci.

Ktoś parsknął nerwowo, więc napięcie musiało udzielić się wszystkim.

\- Spotkanie uważam za zakończone – powiedział nagle Harris, wstając ze swojego krzesła. – Skontaktuję się z wybranymi osobami, aby przygotowały esej… - urwał, bo Stiles na wpół świadomie podał mu kilkanaście stronic, które przygotowywał przez ostatnie dni. – Esej – powtórzył Harris.


	9. Ćwiczenia mniej i bardziej synchroniczne

Stiles nie wierzył własnym oczom. Harris jeszcze tego samego dnia skontaktował się z nim i po krótkiej rozmowie ustalili grafik prac nad przedmiotami przywiezionymi z wykopalisk. Wyszedł z budynku uczelni na tak miękkich nogach, że Scott musiał go podtrzymywać.

\- O Boże – powiedział, kiedy w końcu znaleźli się na trawniku.

Wiedział, że wszyscy się na nich patrzą, ale miał to daleko gdzieś. Dzisiaj był najpiękniejszy dzień jego życia i nie zamierzał się nikim i niczym przejmować. Sięgnął po komórkę i zaczął szukać numeru Dereka, ale zdał sobie sprawę, że w zasadzie nigdy do niego nie dzwonił. Nie powiedział mężczyźnie jak ważna była dzisiejsza rozmowa. Nie opowiadali sobie o szkole i pracy. Może i Derek był na tyle miły, żeby pamiętać, że Stiles musiał chodzić wcześnie na uczelnie, ale poza tym nie wspominali o takich tematach.

Zawahał się, nie wiedząc co stanie się, gdy naruszą tę niewielką granicę, którą wyznaczyli.  
Zamiast tego jego kciuk przesunął się niżej na numer ojca.

\- Tato! Dostałem się na te badania! – krzyknął do słuchawki.

Scott po raz kolejny skierował swoją pięść ku niebu w cichym wiwacie. Stiles sam nie mógł powstrzymać się przed wydawaniem różnych dźwięków. Nigdy nie był zbyt cichy, a radość i szczęście tylko sprawiały, że miał w sobie jeszcze więcej energii, której nie potrafił okiełznać. Może i zachowywał się jak wariat, ale właśnie zdobył wpis do CV, który miał mu zapewnić ukochaną pracę. Lydia, Scott, a nawet Jackson mieli ze swoimi kierunkami większe pole do popisu, ale on już rozpoczynając naukę wiedział, że jeśli nie chce sprzedawać frytek w McDonaldzie, musi zrobić coś innego niż inni. Coś więcej.

I to więcej właśnie nadeszło.

ooo

Nie był zaskoczony, gdy okazało się, że świętują we czwórkę. Jackson nie przyszedł. Może Lydia przekonała go, że nawet Stiles zasługiwał na jeden dzień wolnego od wrednego dupka. Martin uściskała go lekko, gratulując, a potem wciągnęła Allison w rozmowę o najnowszych trendach na rynku modowym – coś w czym pogubili się w ciągu kilku sekund.

Miał ochotę zapytać Lydii jak tam jej podróż. Czy rozmawiała z Jacksonem na temat jego wcześniejszego zachowania, ale musiałby wyjaśnić skąd tyle wie. Czuł też, że Derek nie byłby zadowolony, że jego tajemnice zawodowe są tak powszechnie obgadywane przez bandę studiujących dzieciaków.

Jego telefon milczał od kilku godzin. Stiles przypuszczał, że Derek i Laura spędzają dzień razem. Nie mogli się widywać dość często, skoro pracowali nawet za granicami kraju. Stiles podejrzewał, że siostra mężczyzny sporą część swojego życia spędziła w samolotach.

Wydawała się pełna energii nawet po przesiadkach. Jemu wystarczał jeden egzamin, aby kompletnie opadł z sił. Może to wiązało się z tym, że Derek ewidentnie miał jakąś rutynę dnia. Pewnie chodził na siłownie, bo Stiles wiedział, że takie mięśnie nie robiły się od siedzenia na kanapie.

\- Stary, słyszałeś co powiedziałem? – spytał Scott, potrząsając lekko jego ramieniem.

\- Hm? – wyrwało się Stilesowi.

Lydia przewróciła oczami, jakby nie spodziewała się po nim niczego innego.

\- Daj mu spokój, widzisz, że zastanawia się od czego zacząć pracę z Harrisem – odparła Martin.

Może to faktycznie powinno zaprzątać jego myśli, ale potrafił się skupić tylko na wczorajszej nocy. I poranku. Równie pełnym emocji.

\- Dzwoniłeś do mojej mamy, żeby powiedzieć jej o twoim sukcesie? Na pewno ucieszyłaby się z informacji – rzucił Scott.

\- Twoja mama akurat była u nas w domu, gdy dzwoniłem. Tata przekazał jej wieści, już gratulowała – odparł Stiles.

Scott zmarszczył brwi. Stiles przeglądał wiadomości z Beacon, ale nie zauważył żadnej wzmianki o włamaniach. A tamtejsi dziennikarze na pewno nie przepuściliby takiej gratki. Byli tak małym miastem, że największe newsy dotyczyły bohaterskich strażaków ściągających koty z drzew. Jego ojciec co prawda nigdy na to nie narzekał – departament policji istniał i dobrze się miał, gdy zajmował się głównie wstawianiem mandatów.

Morderstwo w okolicy oznaczałoby też śmierć dosłownie jednego z mieszkańców. I fakt, że jakiś inny musiałby tego dokonać. Stiles nie wyobrażał sobie takiego śledztwa w ich małej społeczności. To zniszczyłoby atmosferę w Beacon Hills na lata o ile nie dłużej.

Scott wpatrywał się w niego, jakby czekał na coś. Stiles po prostu nie miał pojęcia co jeszcze dodać.

\- Jestem pewien, że to tylko wybryki nastolatków – odparł, starając się uspokoić przyjaciela.

\- Co? – spytał Scott.

\- No, pamiętasz jak sądziliśmy, że w Beacon Hills grasuje włamywacz? – przypomniał mu.

Scott przewrócił oczami.

\- Moja mama ma kij bejsbolowy ukryty pod łóżkiem – poinformował go nagle McCall.

Stiles parsknął, ponieważ nie spodziewał się niczego innego.

ooo

Derek zadzwonił jeszcze tego samego wieczoru. Stiles prawie spadł z łóżka, gdy dostrzegł numer na wyświetlaczu i rzucił spanikowane spojrzenie w stronę Scotta. Jego przyjaciel wraz z Allison oglądał jakiś film i w Stilesa uderzyły dźwięki strzelaniny, gdy tylko ściągnął swoje słuchawki.

\- Wychodzę! – rzucił tylko, a potem udał się do ich komunalnej kuchni, czując się trochę jak idiota.

Nikt z tego pomieszczenie nie korzystał tak późno, więc liczył na zapewniony spokój.

Oddzwonił i nie musiał czekać długo aż Derek odebrał telefon.

\- Hej – zaczął, starając się brzmieć spokojnie.

\- Witaj – odparł Derek. – Czujesz się dobrze?

\- Co? Ja? Oczywiście. Czuję się wyśmienicie, wspaniale, powiedziałbym cudownie… - zaczął się plątać, a potem umilkł, gdy usłyszał śmiech Dereka.

Jeszcze niedawno nie sądził, że mężczyzna potrafi wydawać takie dźwięki. Możliwe, że oswajali się ze sobą. Stiles na pewno czuł się w jego towarzystwie o wiele swobodniej.

\- Pytam czy nic cię nie boli po wczorajszym. Żadnych naciągniętych mięśni? – spytał Derek i gdy wspomnienia z nocy ponownie w niego uderzyły, poczuł, że zaczyna się rumienić.

To był pierwszy raz, gdy ktoś jednym zdaniem wprowadzał go w stan permanentnego podniecenia. A stanie w kuchni z erekcją na pewno należało do grupy rzeczy dziwnych. Na pewno nie normalnych.

\- Czuję się dobrze. Naprawdę dobrze – dodał, a potem miał ochotę uderzyć się w czoło.

Brzmiał jak idiota. Może nim był. Może przy Dereku stawał się idiotą. To nie byłoby nawet niemożliwe. Przy Lydii robił z siebie bałwana przez lata. Nie chciał jednak, żeby Derek myślał o nim tak jak Lydia.

\- Nic mi nie jest – dodał, ponieważ mężczyzna wciąż milczał.

\- Masz ochotę się dzisiaj spotkać? – spytał Derek.

Stiles zamarł, ponieważ było naprawdę późno. I spotkanie tak wcześnie wydawało mu się dziwne. Przeważnie robili sobie jakieś przerwy. Derek pracował w końcu, a Stiles miał uczelnie. Najchętniej co prawda, wybiegłby z akademika już teraz, ale wszystko wydawało mu się zbyt szybkie. Nie chciał, żeby Derek się nim znudził. Podświadomie oczekiwał, że ich wczorajsza noc będzie ostatnią. Nie chciał zakładać, że mężczyzna będzie zainteresowany w kontynuowaniu ich znajomości, ale naprawdę cieszył się, że się pomylił.

\- A Laura? – spytał słabo, wiedząc, że to kiepska wymówka.

\- To moje mieszkanie. Musi to jakoś znieść, skoro okupuje mój salon – odparł Derek.

Stiles przygryzł wargę.

\- Jasne, o której? – spytał w końcu, wiedząc, że jest cholernie słaby.

Jednak dostał się na wymarzone badania i coś od życia mu się należało.

ooo

Czuł się dziwnie w kolejnej taksówce, którą wysłał Derek. Scott nawet nie mrugnął okiem, gdy usłyszał, że Stiles wychodzi. Allison pomogła mu nawet dobrać ubranie za co byłby jej wdzięczny ,gdyby nie fakt, że to nie była randka. I nie chciał, aby tak to brzmiało. Nie chciał tego tak traktować.

Derek odebrał od niego kurtkę, wieszając ją zaraz koło drzwi. Nie umknęło jego uwagi, że Hale nie ogolił się od rana. Przeważnie Derek starał się mieć gładkie policzki. Stiles wnioskował, że miało to coś wspólnego z jego spotkaniami z klientami. Wiele firm miało dresscode i musiał on obejmować brodę Dereka.

Laura wyszła z kuchni z wielką miską popcornu, ubrana w znoszoną koszulkę, która była na nią o kilka rozmiarów za duża. Stiles podejrzewał, że ukradła ją z szafy Dereka.

\- Hej Stiles – przywitała się.

\- Miło cię widzieć wypoczętą – odparł.

Wydawała się o wiele spokojniejsza, jakby cała energia z wczorajszej nocy uszła z niej podczas snu.

Nie sądził, że dołączą do niej na kanapie, ale Derek pchnął go w kierunku salonu.

\- Wina? – spytał mężczyzna.

\- Lubisz karmelowy popcorn? Powiedz, że lubisz karmelowy popcorn – dodała pospiesznie Laura, podając mu miskę. – Ten dietetyczny świr nie pozwala mi jeść cukru – poskarżyła się, wskazując na Dereka palcem.

\- Lubię karmelowy popcorn – powtórzył po niej, starając się nadać swojemu głosowi neutralnym ton.

Laura spojrzała na niego, mrużąc niebezpiecznie oczy.

\- Stanisławie – jęknęła. – Cukier to podstawa – pouczyła go, a on zamarł.

Od lat nikt nie odmieniał dobrze jego imienia. Słuchanie go z ust obcej kobiety było dziwne. Laura musiała zauważyć, że coś jest nie tak, bo od razu przestała się z nim droczyć.

\- Nie lubisz swojego imienia – stwierdziła.

Derek podał mu kieliszek wina, spoglądając między nich oboje, jakby zastanawiał się co stracił.

\- Tylko moja mama potrafiła je wypowiedzieć – odparł, wzruszając ramionami. – Nie żyje od ponad dziesięciu lat. To dziwne słyszeć je ponownie – przyznał.

Coś przebiegło po twarzy Laury, ale kobieta uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco.

\- Nie mów tylko, że już nie będziesz. To po prostu dziwne je słyszeć – poinformował ją. – Co oglądamy? – spytał, starając się zmienić temat.

\- Cokolwiek po angielsku – rzuciła Laura. – Nie wiesz nawet jak trudno wytrzymać w Azji bez kablówki. Derek wyciąga telewizor tylko na dni, gdy jestem w Stanach. Normalnie doskonale wiem, że jest jednym z tych mnichów bez elektryczności i…

\- Mam telewizor – wszedł jej w słowo Derek. – I jest irytujący. Zbiera kurz. Jeśli masz ochotę tutaj sprzątać, jesteś jeszcze milej widziana – warknął Hale.

Stiles faktycznie dopiero teraz zauważył, że za stolikiem kilka metrów przed kanapą pojawiła się dodatkowa szafka z całkiem sporym ekranem.

\- Kupiłeś go, bo miałeś dość wysłuchiwania mojego zrzędzenia – oskarżyła go Laura.

\- Nie zamierzam nawet zaprzeczać – odparł Derek, nie przejmując się tym, że Laura właśnie teatralnie złapała się za serce, udając, że naprawdę mocno ją uraził.

ooo

Stiles ocknął się, gdy ktoś się poruszył. Derek próbował się obrócić na wąskiej kanapie, a ponieważ leżeli ściśnięci, to nie mogło się udać. Objął mocniej mężczyznę w pasie, orientując się, że stracił oparcie i zaraz spadnie, a potem dostrzegł, że Laura przygląda im się ze swojego fotela.

\- Chyba powinienem… - zaczął, nie wiedząc nawet co chce powiedzieć.

Odlepić się od twojego brata. Przestać obmacywać twojego brata na twoich oczach.

\- O Boże – jęknął, czując, że na jego policzki wkrada się rumieniec.

\- Chłopcy – westchnęła Laura i uderzyła Dereka pięścią w łydkę.

Stiles słyszał, że rodzeństwa preferują miłość antagonistyczną, ale ten cios miał zostawić siniak. Sądził też, że zaraz spadnie, ale Derek otworzył oczy zdezorientowany, a potem przyciągnął go mocniej do siebie.

\- Cholerne seriale – warknął mężczyzna w jego włosy.

Laura wyszła z salonu, ale Stiles wciąż słyszał jej śmiech. Próbowali się jakoś wyplątać. Nie miał nawet pojęcia, że dwoje ludzi tylko dysponując czterema kończynami w sumie, potrafi stworzyć taki węzeł. Noga Dereka znajdowała się między jego udami, a on sam jakimś cudem trzymał swoją dłoń pod mężczyzną. Derek starał się jakoś oswobodzić swoją rękę, ale zaklinowała się między ich ciałami, a kanapą.

\- To nic nie da – warknął Hale, zirytowany, a potem zepchnął ich z kanapy.

Stiles zamknął oczy tylko na sekundę, a potem zaskoczony poczuł, że jakimś cudem wylądował na mężczyźnie. I chociaż klatka piersiowa Dereka była twarda, na pewno nie tak jak podłoga. Spojrzał w oczy Hale'a, które błyszczały łobuzersko, jakby Derek był bardzo zadowolony, że jego plan się powiódł. Może leżenie na podłodze nie było w sumie takie złe. Stiles zazwyczaj tylko przez kilka minut mógł poczuć pod sobą mężczyznę. Przeważnie to Derek przygniatał go do płaskich powierzchni i to też było dobre.

Pochylił się nie odrywając oczu od mężczyzny. A potem cmoknął go delikatnie w usta, nie pogłębiając kontaktu. Czuł, że całe jego ciało pracuje. Ręce, które trzymał po obu stronach głowy Dereka, nogi rozsunięte tak, aby wygodnie leżał na mężczyźnie i biodra, które ocierały się o przyrodzenie Hale'a. Czuł, że zaczynają znajdować pewien rytm, gdy tylko krótko całował Dereka, poruszając się w górę i w dół. I mężczyzna nie próbował go powstrzymać czy kontrolować jego ruchów, jakby to leniwe tempo w pełni mu wystarczało.

\- Sypialnia? – spytał, zaskoczony tym, że jego głos jest zachrypnięty.

Na dobrą sprawę nawet się nie dotknęli. Wciąż byli w ubraniach. A jego serce biło tak nienaturalnie szybko. Derek nie wyglądał na zrujnowanego jak on. Ale daleko było mu do swojego zwykłego opanowania. Oddychał odrobinę szybciej, a na jego czole pojawiły się pierwsze kropelki potu.

Derek uśmiechnął się lekko, a potem zaczął podwijać jego rękaw. Stiles oczekiwał jakiejś odpowiedzi, więc zamarł, nie wiedząc co powinien zrobić. Jego ręce zaczynały omdlewać, bo utrzymywał na nich ciężar niemal całego ciała. Derek tymczasem uniósł głowę. Nie pocałował go jednak, ale polizał wnętrze jego łokcia, sprawiając, że ręka Stilesa ugięła się mimowolnie. Wrażenie z prędkością światła uderzyło w jego penisa i wyrwało z jego ust westchnienie.

\- Sypialnia – zgodził się Derek, unosząc ich obu bez problemu.


	10. Noce takie jak te

Stiles nie był pewien co Laura będzie o nim myśleć po tej nocy. W zasadzie wątpił, aby chciał się jej pokazać na oczy. Usta Dereka wysysały na jego ciele malinki w takich miejscach, że nie miał wątpliwości, że nie będą widoczne, gdy następnego ranka rozpoczną prace nad eksponatami.

Hale rozebrał go tak ekspresowo, że Stiles zapisał sobie w pamięci, aby wrócić do swojego pokoju o w miarę przyzwoitej porze. Wątpił, aby te ciuchy nadawały się do ubrania jutrzejszego dnia. Derek zresztą nie kłopotał się również nawet rzuceniem ich w tę samą stronę. Stiles miał wrażenie, że rano obudzi się i dostrzeże swoją bieliznę zwisającą z nowoczesnej lampy mężczyzny – niczym na tych wszystkich komediach, które Allison tak uwielbiała.

Do tej pory sądził, że raczej tłumił dźwięki wychodzące z jego ust, ale Derek przyszpilił go do materaca, ocierając się swoim penisem o jego pośladki. Stiles wciąż czuł jak rozpychał go jeszcze tego samego ranka, ale wiedział, że to jedynie wspomnienie. Jego mięśnie szybko się regenerowały i wróciły do poprzedniego stanu. Jeśli Derek chciał w niego znowu wejść, musiał go ponownie rozciągnąć i Stiles nie mógł się już tego doczekać.

Szorstki podbródek mężczyzny wbił się w jeden z jego kręgów, sprawiając, że Stiles wygiął się w łuk. Jego biodra otarły się o kołdrę i wiedział, że zaczyna zostawiać mokre ślady na czystej pościeli. Miał ochotę wgryźć się w poduszkę, gdy Derek swoim policzkiem leniwie przemierzał drogę w dół jego pleców, wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Zarost mężczyzny zdawał się drażnić jego nerwy.

Stiles czuł, że jest spocony. A Derek zlizywał słone krople z jego pleców, łaskocząc go delikatnie. I zawsze sądził, że coś podobnego nie jest seksowne. Że śmiech był zaprzeczeniem podniecenia, ale mocno się pomylił albo reagował jak naładowany testosteronem wariat, bo gdziekolwiek Derek go nie musnął – czuł tak, jakby z tego miejsca rozprzestrzeniał się żar.  
Jego ciało płonęło zanim mężczyzna dotarł w końcu do jego pośladów. I cholernie cieszył się, że poświęcił na prysznic o wiele więcej czasu, bo Derek rozsunął jego pośladki. Przez chwilę nic się nie działo, zdawało się to trwać wiecznie i Stiles zorientował się, że Derek wpatruje się z jego dziurę. Zacisnął instynktownie mięśnie, kiedy ciepły podmuch powietrza dotarł do jego tyłka.

Wilgotny język początkowo badawczo połaskotał go po mięśniach, a potem mężczyzna wprost pocałował go w to cholernie intymne miejsce. Derek lizał go już wcześniej, ale teraz wydawało się to niespieszną torturą, jakby Hale chciał sprawdzić jak długo może się z nim bawić zanim Stiles dojdzie. A czas zdawał się rozciągać tylko w sobie znany sposób.

Stiles starał się pchać swoim tyłkiem w stronę twarzy mężczyzny, żeby ten cholerny język wszedł głębiej, ale to nie był najwyraźniej plan, ponieważ Derek przytrzymywał go pewnie, zaciskając dłonie na półkulach jego pośladków tak mocno, że na pewno następnego dnia Stiles miał dostrzec tam siniaki. Podniecało go to jeszcze bardziej, bo miały być to kolejne ukryte pod materiałem ślady.

Derek wbił w niego pionowo język i ruszył samą końcówką. Stiles zawył, próbując się ruszyć i nie mogąc. Jego mięśnie były niemożliwie rozluźnione i sam się otwierał. Sięgnął nawet za siebie i teraz to on rozszerzał swoje pośladki tak mocno, że niemal rozdzierał się w pół, ale Derek nie przyspieszył nawet na chwilę.

Jego mięśnie zaciskały się wokół niczego i ta pustka zabijała go powoli. Desperacko szukał kontaktu, a pod jego zaciśniętymi powiekami zaczynały pojawiać się łzy. Był tak wrażliwy, że kolejne łkanie uciekło z jego ust, gdy Derek dotknął go tam swoim szorstkim podbródkiem. Kontrast między miękkim językiem, a kłującymi włoskami prawie posłał go na sam koniec, chociaż tak naprawdę nie zdążył się nawet jeszcze ruszyć.

Leżał w mokrej plamie własnego nasienia, które wyciekało z niego kroplami niczym woda z niezakręconego kranu. Równie mokry i niezatkany czuł się z drugiej strony, i dzięki wszelkim bogom Derek w końcu zdecydował się i wepchnął w niego głębiej język. Powitał go westchnieniem ulgi, czego zapewne Hale się nie spodziewał, bo przerwał niemal natychmiast.  
Stiles chciał zaprotestować, ale chyba dawno zapomniał jak się formułuje słowa, więc tylko wypchnął swój tyłek do tyłu, chcąc pokazać Derekowi czego naprawdę potrzebuje.

\- Potrafiłbyś tak dojść? – spytał mężczyzna zachrypniętym głosem.

Stiles nie był pewien czy potrafiłby tak nie dojść. Może gdyby zaczął się ocierać o kołdrę wcześniej, miałby to już za sobą.

Ten pomysł jednak zdawał się fascynować Dereka i mężczyzna nawet nie czekał na jego odpowiedź, ale bez wahania wbił w niego swój wilgotny język. Stiles czuł go prawie w kręgosłupie, mokry i cholerne gorący, jak przebijał się przez kolejne mięśnie, a potem po prostu poruszał, chcąc zrobić sobie więcej miejsca. Derek wycofał się i powtórzył, a Stiles usłyszał całkiem zwierzęcy głos, który nie mógł po prostu pochodzić od niego.

Jego dłonie drżały i nie potrafił skupić się na tyle, aby przytrzymywać swoje pośladki.

Wgryzł się w poduszkę, kiedy łzy zalały jego twarz i poczuł na skórze igiełki zarostu Dereka. Zacisnął mięśnie, nie wiedząc nawet dlaczego to zrobił i poczuł język Hale'a tylko mocniej. Niczym cienkie miękkie dildo, które chciał chwycić tylko mocniej i nie pozwolić, aby się z niego wysunęło. Może widział wszystkich bogów i modlił się do każdego z nich, gdy Derek pieprzył go coraz mocniej, ale równie dobrze mógł stać się ateistą w momencie, gdy jego ciało wygięło się w łuk i z płaczem doszedł w pościel Dereka.

Mężczyzna nie przestał nawet na chwilę, jakby nie zmartwił go wcale fakt, że Stiles przeżywał orgazm bez niego. Zresztą jego mięśnie rozluźniły się tak bardzo, że Derek wślizgiwał się tylko dalej, drażniąc go już bardziej niż przynosząc przyjemność. Stiles nie mógł powstrzymać myśli, że jeśli nie powie stop, Derek nie przestanie. I jednocześnie to wyzwalało w nim coś dziwnego. Jego ciało było jak z wosku, gotowe do formowania przez sprawne ręce. Jego tyłek był tak mokry od śliny, że jej część spływała stróżką po jego jądrach tylko powodując większe sensacje. Był nadwrażliwy i wiedział, że odpokutuje to później, gdy jego mięśnie będą zaciskać się wokół niczego, gdy będzie siedział na zajęciach.

Nie potrafił jednak powiedzieć stop, bo jeszcze nie dotarli tak daleko. Jego myśli podążały dalej i nie mógł nie zastanawiać się co byłoby, gdyby Derek spełnił swoje niedawne groźby i przykuł go do łóżka. Albo związał. Pozostał na swojej własnej łasce i drażnił się z nim godzinami. Może nie pozwoliłby mu dojść, dopóki sam nie zrobiłby tego kilka razy.

Stiles zamrugał, gdy ktoś odwrócił go na plecy i szklanka z wodą została przyłożona mu do ust. Derek pachniał miętą, więc musiał po drodze z kuchni zajrzeć do łazienki. Stiles nie był pewien jak długo go nie było, ale mężczyzna nadal był twardy, sądząc po tym, co wciskało się w jego biodro.

Stiles poruszył udami, czując to cudowne rozciągnięcie.

\- Wejdź we mnie – powiedział i poczuł jak bardzo boli go gardło.

Nie widział twarzy Dereka, ale niemal czuł na skórze jego wahanie.

Palce mężczyzny zsunęły się w dół między jego nogi, za jądra aż do mokrej nadal dziury. Derek wsunął tylko opuszek palca wskazującego, jakby sprawdzał jak bardzo Stiles reaguje, ale jego penis tylko drgnął, jakby próbował wrócić do gry pomimo tego, że jeszcze niedawno wyrzucił z siebie cały nagromadzony ładunek.

\- Jesteś pijany endorfinami – stwierdził Derek.

Stiles nie potrafił się z nim nie zgodzić, ale rozłożył szerzej nogi i wbił w niego wzrok, mając nadzieję, że nie są mu potrzebne słowa.

Derek prychnął, ale Stiles czuł jak członek mężczyzny drgnął przy jego skórze. Dźwięk odkładanej szklanki wydawał się ostry w błogiej ciszy nocy.

Takie noce jak ta mogłyby trwać – pomyślał Stiles i jednocześnie zganił się, ponieważ Faust również wypowiedział życzenie, które nie mogło się spełnić i zniszczył wszystko.

Derek wrócił do niego z czymś w dłoni, co okazało się lubrykantem, bo Stiles poznał znajomą śliskość, gdy palce mężczyzny powróciły do jego dziury. Sądził, że będzie musiał podpierać się na kolanach i łokciach, ale Derek zdawał się ukontentowany ich obecną pozycją, a z tym Stiles nie zamierzał protestować. Szczególnie, gdy Hale uniósł go za pośladki odrobinę, wślizgując się w niego penisem.

Stiles mógł go obserwować z dołu i widział w nikłym świetle padającym z zewnątrz jak skupiony był Derek.

\- Zrobisz coś dla mnie, skarbie? – spytał mężczyzna głosem przepełnionym czymś, co Stilesowi kojarzyło się tylko z agonią.

Czuł zresztą, że penis Dereka był niczym rozżarzony pręt.

-Hm – udało mu się wydusić.

Derek ścisnął mocniej jego pośladki.

\- Zawiń rękę wokół swojego fiuta – polecił mu mężczyzna.

Stiles wykonał rozkaz bez wahania.

\- Połóż złączone nogi na moim ramieniu – odparł Hale i teraz Stiles z trudem wykonał polecenie, a potem nagle było już całkiem inaczej, bo czuł Dereka o wiele bardziej.

Na całej długości.

\- A teraz ściśnij – dodał Hale.

I Stiles napiął mięśnie jak najmocniej potrafił, orientując się, że wszystko wokół nagle zgasło. Może jego oczy obróciły się w tył głowy, gdy Derek uderzał w jego prostatę. Wiedział, że jego ręka poruszała się bezwiednie, może trochę zbyt brutalnie, bo orgazm zdawał się z niego wyrwany, ale jednak nie potrafił nie czuć tej ekscytacji, tego wybuchu, tego szczęścia i cholera wie czego jeszcze. Jego zakończenia nerwowe śpiewały, więc poddał się tej melodii rejestrując jedynie jak Derek przeklina nad nim, a potem upada na jego spocone ciało.

ooo

Kiedy obudził się rano na stoliku stała herbata z cytryną, a Derek siedział w fotelu w swoich biznesowych spodniach. Niezapięta koszula zwisała z obu stron jego ciała, gdy miarowo wystukiwał coś na klawiaturze.

Stiles nie zdążył się nawet poruszyć, gdy mężczyzna spojrzał na niego znad swoich okularów. Krzywy uśmieszek pojawił się na twarzy Dereka w jakiś ułamek sekundy później i Stiles zdał sobie sprawę z tego jaki widok prezentuje.

Leżał na brzuchu z tyłkiem wystawionym na pokaz. A kiedy spojrzał w dół, znalazł na swoich biodrach charakterystyczne odciski palców.

Podniósł głowę i skrzyżował z Derekiem wzrok. Mężczyzny nie bawiło jego ciało, jego braki i niedostatki. Derek był usatysfakcjonowany znakami, które na nim zostawił. Obrócił się więc przeciągając się lekko i nawet nie próbował się okryć.

\- Dzień dobry – powiedział w końcu Hale. – Nie chciałem cię budzić. Niedługo powinien zadzwonić twój budzik – dodał, jakby wiedział, że Stiles wybierał się na wczesne zajęcia.

I może tak było. W końcu plan jego studiów wisiał w internecie. Sprawdzenie czegoś takiego nie było trudne.

\- Cześć – odparł Stiles i miał ochotę przekląć, gdy poczuł jak wielkie są jego migdałki.

Dorobił się zapalenia gardła jednej nocy. Nie uwierzyłby, gdyby sam nie doświadczył.  
Usiadł na łóżku, wsuwając chłodne stopy pod zmiętą pościel. Jego pośladki bolały jak diabli, a jego wejście zdawało się nadal o wiele za bardzo rozciągnięte. Może faktycznie powinni byli sobie wczoraj odpuścić, ale jakoś nie potrafił tego żałować. Dzisiaj czułby się rozciągnięty i pusty, a tymczasem był rozluźniony i wypieprzony. I to była jego ulubiona kombinacja od tej pory.

Derek obserwował go otwarcie, oparty o swój fotel.

\- Wszystko dobrze? – spytał Hale jak zawsze.

Zdawało się to być pierwsze co mówił, gdy budzili się razem. Seks analny bywał problematyczny, ale Stiles czuł, że już teraz jest w tym świetny. Żadnych naderwań – nadciągnięć ani nic podobnego. Może lekki dyskomfort, ale nie można było mieć wszystkiego.

\- W najlepszym porządku – odparł Stiles, przeciągając się po raz kolejny.

Jego kręgosłup zdawał się odmawiać posłuszeństwa. Najpewniej spał w niewygodnej pozycji. Nie pamiętał jak zasnął, ale podejrzewał, że obaj padli bez sił, bo nawet teraz widział, że ruchy Dereka były ostrożniejsze. Jakby mięśnie mężczyzny też jeszcze do końca do siebie nie doszły.

\- Muszę ci podziękować – zaczął Hale, kompletnie go zaskakując. – Moja siostra nareszcie zdecydowała się kupić sobie własne mieszkanie – dodał i Stiles przez chwilę zastanawiał się nad związkiem.

Gdy to w niego uderzyło, spojrzał przerażony w stronę Dereka, który uśmiechał się rozbrajająco szeroko.

\- Rany boskie – powiedział Stiles, nie wiedząc jak inaczej powinien to skomentować.

Jakoś w czasie wczorajszej nocy Laura wyleciała mu z głowy. Może nawet podświadomość starała się reagować, gdy gryzł poduszkę, ale to zdawało się za mało. Spojrzał mimowolnie w stronę ewidentnych śladów zębów, które zostały wybite w materiale.

\- Otwórz pierwszą szufladę – polecił mu Derek.

Stiles zerknął niepewnie na niego to na niewielką szafeczkę, która stała przy łóżku. Ciekawość jednak zwyciężyła i wysunął szufladę lekko, a potem zajrzał do środka.  
Wyciągnął zwitek skórzanych rzemieni wraz z niewielką czerwoną piłeczką na samym środku, nie bardzo wiedząc do czego to służyło. Derek wstał i podszedł do niego, zabierając mu znalezisko, a potem pogładził jego policzek.

\- Tę piłeczkę będziesz mógł gryźć do woli – obiecał mu miękko Hale, zanim pocałował go mocno i zaborczo.


	11. Profity

Stiles nie wiedział do końca dlaczego Harris przyglądał mu się tak podejrzliwie. Sprawdził w lustrze, ale Derek nie zostawił na nim żadnych malinek. Nawet Allison obejrzała tył jego karku – na jego własną prośbę i nie zadawała pytań. Chociaż zapewne dziwnym się jej wydało, że jakakolwiek dziewczyna miałaby zostawić mu ślady właśnie tam. Musiałaby stać za nim. I generalnie Stiles nie chciał nawet przypuszczać co chodzi teraz po głowie Allison.  
Scott przybił mu piątkę, jakby należało gratulować, gdy jego przyjaciel nie wrócił na noc do domu. I Stiles po prostu czuł, że coś wisi w powietrzu, bo McCall nie wspomniał o tym, że chce tę tajemniczą dziewczynę poznać. A Scott chciał uczestniczyć w każdym aspekcie jego życia. Brak zainteresowania i nacisków z jego strony – był przynajmniej podejrzany.  
Harris tymczasem przyglądał się rozłożonym na podświetlanej szafce przedmiotom z twarzą człowieka, który stara się nie dać po sobie poznać, że nie ma zielonego pojęcia o co chodzi. Stiles stał z rogu pomieszczeni z notatnikiem w dłoni, ale wątpił, aby długopis był mu szybko potrzebny.

\- Więc co pan tutaj widzi, panie Stilinski? – spytał Harris takim tonem, jakby zamierzał go odpytać.

I Stiles miał na końcu języka, że ma do czynienia z idiotą, który jakimś cudem dostał doktorat. Nie wiedział gdzie podarowują tytuły naukowe, ale zapewne musiało istnieć takie miejsce na globie, gdzie nie stosowano żadnych zasad. Harris nie założył nawet rękawiczek i Stiles drżał ilekroć mężczyzna zabierał się do podniesienia jakiegoś przedmiotu.

Tłuste paluchy mogły uszkodzić eksponaty sprzed ponad pięciu tysięcy lat.

\- Uhm, więc… - zaczął, podchodząc bliżej i rzuciło mu się w oczy, że te przedmioty nie są nawet posortowane.

Westchnął i wyjął z tylnej kieszeni swoich spodni zapasowe rękawiczki lateksowe. Podał je Harrisowi, nawet nie patrząc w stronę mężczyzny, ale kątem oka widział jak ten się skrzywił z niechęcią. Nie przepadali za sobą – to było jasne. Jednak Harris najwyraźniej był całkiem świadom tego, że do miłej katedry na jakiejś europejskiej uczelni jest w stanie doprowadzić go tylko praca Stilesa. Oczywiście wiedział o tym, ale jednak sądził, że nie będzie zmuszony odwalić całej roboty sam. Wciąż się uczył, chociaż ostatnio więcej czasu poświęcił przedmiotom rytualnym z tego okresu, aby mieć punkt zaczepienia w innych kulturach, które antropolodzy badali jeszcze w latach siedemdziesiątych poprzedniego wieku. Wątpił, aby Harris zerknął do przygotowanego przez niego eseju.

\- Więc musimy zacząć od podzielenia przedmiotów na… - zaczął.

\- Panie Stilinski, przypominam panu, że oczywistości powinniśmy zostawić za tymi drzwiami. To jest praca ponad książkowe regułki, które pan tak uwielbia – wszedł mu w słowo Harris, zapewne chcąc mu pokazać, gdzie było jego miejsce.

Stiles mentalnie przewrócił oczami i wziął głębszy wdech, czując nagle, że to będzie cholernie długi dzień.

ooo

Allison podkarmiała go cukierkami z mentolem – zapewne w nadziei, że jego migdałki się w końcu poddadzą jej medycznym umiejętnościom. Scott przyglądał się temu podejrzliwie, ale Stiles uparcie wgapiał się w swoje notatki, które nie były nawet w połowie tak szczegółowe jak powinny. Harris nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego jak bardzo systematyczność miała ułatwić im później napisanie jakiegokolwiek artykułu. Stiles już w tym momencie miał pomysł na dwa, a dopiero zaczęli. Ku jego zaskoczeniu przedmioty, które im dostarczono z oznaczeniami stanowiska, pochodziły z dwóch epok. Wyglądało na to, że dwie kultury zamieszkujące po sobie ten teren wykształciły całkiem podobne rozumienie świata. A jednocześnie nie były piśmienne, więc przekazanie jakichkolwiek informacji pomiędzy nimi było niemożliwe.

Nie wiedział czy pierwsza kultura wymarła z powodu głodu, suszy czy powodzi. Nie istniały dowody na ich nagły i gwałtowny koniec. Groty strzał czy prymitywne ostrza nie zostały znalezione. Wyglądało na to, że odeszli i ich miejsce zajął lud, który wiele wieków później przybył z północy.

Stiles mocno wątpił, aby Harris to zauważył. Dupek upierał się cały czas, że jedyna z naprawdę doskonale wygładzonych rzeźb była tak naprawdę laską rytualną. Jakby jakiekolwiek istniały poza kulturą Egiptu, która zresztą istniała na terenach oddalonych o tysiące kilometrów pustyni. Stiles miał ochotę rwać włosy z głowy, bo Harris rzucił okiem na zgromadzone przedmioty i chyba uznał, że jego życiowym przełomem będzie udowodnienie, że Egipcjanie w całości zasiedlili Afrykę.

\- I nazywał ich Egipcjanami – prychnął.

A potem zdał sobie sprawę, że Allison wpatruje się w niego ciekawie.

\- Harris – dodał mniej pewnie Stiles. – Ten doktor, z którym teraz pracuję. Oszalał. Sądzi, że dopasuje wyniki badań do swoich chorych założeń. Mam ochotę sprawdzić czy w ogóle ma doktorat. Kto mu dał doktorat – prychnął Stiles. – Eeee, a w zasadzie co tam u was? – spytał, starając się uśmiechnąć.

\- Zastanawiamy się nad wyjściem do kina. Lydia i Jackson przeprowadzają się z końcem semestru – odparł Scott. – Nie wiem czy wiesz…

\- Wiem, wiem. Cieszy mnie, że Jackson wyciągnął głowę z tyłka… Chociaż wiesz co? Nie, lepiej byłoby Lydii bez niego – odparł wrednie.

Scott uniósł brwi wyżej.

\- Rozmawiałeś z Lydią? – zdziwił się jego przyjaciel. – Mówiła, że nie miałeś dla niej ostatnio czasu.

Stiles na końcu języka miał, że Derek trzymał rękę na transferze Lydii i zdał sobie sprawę, że to nie była odpowiedź, której mógł udzielić. Nie zdawał sobie nawet sprawy, że Hale tak mocno wsiąkł w jego życie.

\- Uhm, po prostu zakładam, że Jackson jest dupkiem – odparł, ale to nie było żadne wyjaśnienie.

Scott spojrzał na niego marszcząc brwi, a potem zacisnął usta w wąską kreskę. Miał tę minę zawsze, gdy nadciągała poważna rozmowa. I Stiles za wszelką cenę chciał tego uniknąć, ale ich mały pokój zajmowały w tej chwili trzy osoby oraz sterta jego książek, która z powodzeniem przypominała mężczyznę uzależnionego od hamburgerów. Biblioteka Uniwersytecka straciła kilka dobrych kilogramów i McCall był zmuszony pomóc mu to wszystko wtaszczyć do nich.

\- Stiles… - zaczął Scott i wziął głębszy wdech. – Ostatnio chodzisz spięty… - ciągnął dalej tak ostrożnie, że Stiles czekał tylko na pytanie o narkotyki.

\- Nie biorę – powiedział pospiesznie i Scott prychnął.

\- Wiem – odparł jeszcze dla potwierdzenia jego przyjaciel. – Po prostu… jeśli coś się dzieje, możesz ze mną porozmawiać. Wiesz, że jesteśmy przyjaciółmi i zrobiłbym dla ciebie wszystko, prawda? Możesz mi powiedzieć o wszystkim, a nawet nie mrugnę okiem. Znamy się…

\- Tak, tak… Zrozumiałem – powiedział szybko, czując, że na jego karku zaczyna się pojawiać nieprzyjemny rumieniec.

Nigdy się nie okłamywali, a czuł, że ukrywanie się teraz, gdy sypiał z Derekiem było formą kłamstwa. Kiedy był sam – temat nie musiał wypływać, ale wszystko się zmieniło. I po części naprawdę tego nienawidził.

ooo

Nie dostrzegł Laury nigdzie, gdy ponownie znalazł się w mieszkaniu Dereka. Hale otworzył mu z okularami na nosie, co było w pewnym sensie jego kryptonitem. Nie umawiali się, że spotkają się dzisiejszego dnia, ale Scott i Allison mieli plany, które go nie włączały. I w sumie cieszył się, bo nie był gotów na trójkąt ze swoim prawie bratem i jego dziewczyną. Wątpił, aby kiedykolwiek był na to gotowy. Derek otworzył mu oczy na wiele i ośmielił, ale wciąż istniały pewne granice.

Ciepłe usta odnalazły jego własne w ciągu sekund i chyba nigdy nie odzwyczai się od pocałunków takich jak te. Derek wydawał się też całkiem świadom tego co z nim robi. Stiles czuł na skórze jego uśmieszek, gdy mężczyzna objął go mocno.

Zerknął na stolik zawalony dokumentami i zesztywniał mimowolnie. Oczywiście wiedział, że Derek pracował cały czas, ale jakoś wydawało się to krążyć bardziej po jego podświadomości.

\- Przeszkadzam? – spytał niepewnie.

Derek wzruszył ramionami, jakby nie był do końca pewien własnej odpowiedzi.

\- Potrzebuję pół godziny – powiedział mężczyzna szczerze. – Jeśli zaczekasz…

\- Jasne. Będę cichutko jak myszka – dodał, odwieszając swoją kurtkę.

Torbę na ramię położył koło kanapy Dereka i wyciągnął swój notatnik, zastanawiając się ile przypomni sobie z pracy z Harrisem. Nie zdążył wykonać nawet szczątkowych szkiców przedmiotów, które już omówili, a były im potrzebne do artykułów. Oczywiście mogli skorzystać ze zdjęć, ale lepiej pisało się, widząc na oczy co się omawiało. Numerki, które przydzieliła ekspedycja wykopaliskowa nie mówiły mu zbyt wiele. PR-212 nie brzmiało nawet w połowie tak odlotowo jak rzeźbiona w granicie figurka przedstawiająca pierwiastek męski i żeński zarazem. A Stiles był pewien, że z tym właśnie mieli do czynienia. Ta kultura na równi stawiała kobiety i mężczyzn, i nie było to takie nieprawdopodobne. Dopiero później zaczęto całą tą seksistowską machinę zniszczenia. Ludy Europy Północnej opierały się jej najmocniej, ale i one uległy, gdy traktaty polityczne stały się ważniejsze od własnych zwyczajów.

Starał się wynotować wszystko, co przyszło mu do głowy. Wątpił, aby Harris skorzystał z jego wiedzy. Doktor wydawał się nadal traktować go jak dziecko w ciemności błądzące. Albo po prostu go nie lubił za to, że Stiles widział jak na dłoni jego braki. I nie zamierzał się podpisywać pod pracami, które opierały się na tak mylnych fundamentach. Nie wiedział za bardzo co powinien zrobić. Wycofanie się teraz wydawało mu się mocno nieodpowiednie. Nie chciał zostać oznaczony jako student, który miał taką okazję i ją zaprzepaścił. Z drugiej strony praca z Harrisem wydawała się niemożliwa.

Scott radził mu, aby napisał własne artykuły i opublikował je w tym samym czasie co Harris. Na pewno to było ryzyko, ale mogło się opłacić, gdyby jakiś profesor zgodził się z jego wnioskami. Czuł się trochę jak tchórz, gdy wykorzystał tę wymówkę jako powód swojego stresu. Scott zasługiwał na prawdę. I Stiles czuł, że jego przyjaciel przyjąłby wieści nie najgorzej. Znali się od lat i McCall nigdy nie był homofobem. Nie było powodu, aby zaczął być nim teraz.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – spytał Derek.

\- Co? – wyrwało mu się.

\- Siedzisz od dziesięciu minut wpatrując się w przestrzeń. Skończyłem przeglądać umowy i nawet starałem się tobą potrząsnąć… - zaczął Derek u sugestywnie spojrzał na swoją dłoń, która nadal spoczywała na ramieniu Stilesa.

Zaczerwienił się wściekle.

\- Przepraszam – powiedział pospiesznie, czując się jak idiota.

\- Nie ma za co? – odparł Derek i wzruszył ramionami. – Coś się stało? Coś ze Scottem? – spytał, marszcząc brwi i może Hale czytał w myślach, bo trafił w dziesiątkę.

Albo kółko znajomych Stilesa było tak niewielkie, że zawsze wypływało jedno nazwisko. Nie miał rodzeństwa. Jego ojciec mieszkał daleko. To było oczywiste, że Scott był pierwszym wyborem Dereka.

\- Uhm – wyrwało mu się i nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że jeśli ktokolwiek miał go zrozumieć to właśnie Derek.

Pamiętał minę Hale'a, gdy ten dowiedział się, że jego przyjaciel pojęcia nie miał o jego orientacji. Nie wstydził się, ale mimo wszystko ukrywał. I nie wiedział jak to nazwać wtedy, a teraz nic się nie rozjaśniło.

\- Mogę zadać ci osobiste pytanie? – zaczął Stiles, zaciskając nerwowo palce na swoim notatniku.

Derek zdjął okulary i przetarł twarz, a potem spojrzał na niego wyczekująco.

\- Pytać możesz zawsze. Czasem po prostu nie odpowiem. Zależy jakie to pytanie – przyznał szczerze Hale.

Stiles skinął głową, uznając, że to całkiem uczciwe.

\- Jak powiedziałeś Laurze, że jesteś gejem? – spytał, przełykając nadmiar śliny, który nagle pojawił mu się w ustach.

Derek przez chwilę przypatrywał mu się naprawdę intensywnie.

\- Ona wiedziała zanim ja się domyśliłem – powiedział ostrożnie Hale.

Stiles w zasadzie nie był aż tak zaskoczony.

\- Więc nie rozmawialiście tak naprawdę? – upewnił się i Derek podrapał się po karku.

\- O nie, rozmawialiśmy. Wiedziała, ale nie powiedziała ani słowa. Czekała, aż przestanę się wić – przyznał z krzywym uśmieszkiem mężczyzna.

I to cholernie pasowało do Laury.

\- Wtedy wzruszyła ramionami i dodała, że cieszy ją, że nie jestem półinteligentem – dodał, ewidentnie próbując sobie przypomnieć tamtą rozmowę.

I kiedy spojrzał ponownie przytomniej na Stilesa, między jego brwiami pojawiła się poprzeczna zmarszczka.

\- Chodzi o Scotta? – spytał wprost Derek.

Stiles nawet nie próbował udawać, że nie.

\- Rozmawiałeś z nim i źle to przyjął? – spróbował jeszcze raz Derek.

\- Nie, nie. Scott jest świetnym gościem – powiedział Stiles, czując się w obowiązku obronić przyjaciela nawet przed hipotetycznym oskarżeniem o homofobię.

\- Ale nie powiedziałeś mu – ciągnął dalej Derek.

Stiles wziął głębszy wdech.

\- Nie, nie powiedziałem mu… - przyznał i urwał. – Jeśli mu powiem…

\- To będzie tak, jakbyś to całkiem otwarcie przyznał – odgadł Derek bez problemu.

Stiles starał się uśmiechnąć, ale mu nie wyszło. I zdał sobie sprawę, że Derek stał się nagle bardziej spięty. Nie chciał, aby mężczyzna myślał, że Stiles się wypierał tego, ich, siebie. To zapewne tak wyglądało, ale problem był o wiele bardziej złożony.

\- Chcę mu powiedzieć – powiedział pospiesznie. – Nie wiem tylko kiedy i jak. I mój ojciec jest setki kilometrów stąd. Jesteśmy sami. Moja mama nie żyje. I nie wiem co on pomyśli. Jeśli Scott będzie wiedział… Wszyscy muszą się dowiedzieć, a ja nie wiem…

Derek położył mu uspokajającą dłoń na kolanie.

\- Jeśli będziesz się przejmował tym, co świat o tobie pomyśli, świat to wykorzysta – zaczął Hale. – W tamtym barze nigdy nie przyznałeś się otwarcie. Nigdy nie powiedziałeś mi, że jesteś gejem. Może spróbujesz teraz? – zaproponował.

Stiles zamrugał, za bardzo nie wiedząc co powinien zrobić.

\- Jestem gejem – powiedział trochę niepewnie i zdał sobie nagle sprawę, że coś przestało go ściskać w piersi.

Chyba nigdy nie przyznał tego na głos.

\- Jestem gejem – powtórzył o wiele pewniej i Derek uśmiechnął się krzywo.

\- Lepiej? – spytał mężczyzna.

\- O wiele – odparł Stiles, lekko zaskoczony.

\- To świetnie, bo zamierzam ci pokazać wypływające z tego profity – dodał Hale, skubiąc ustami płatek jego ucha.


	12. Nie fair

Nigdy nie uważał się za stworzenie z zasady erotyczne, ale Derek wprawiał go w drżenie. Mężczyzna wydawał się kompletnie nieskrępowany niczym i może to Stilesa podkręcało najbardziej, bo nigdy nie wiedział co zrobią. Oczywistym było, że Hale ma o wiele większe od niego doświadczenie, ale w ostatnich tygodniach przeszedł przyspieszony kurs wszelkich praktyk seksualnych, a nie czuł się wcale w tej kwestii mądrzejszy.

Derek zresztą nie widział nic złego w dbaniu o przyjemność ich obu, co wydawało mu się mocno nie fair z jego strony. Przyjmował cokolwiek Hale mu da i może na początku oddanie prowadzenia Derekowi było jedynym sensownym wyjściem, ale jednak nie wyobrażał sobie, aby tak było zawsze. Przypominał sobie wyraźnie jak mężczyzna pozwolił mu na przejęcie inicjatywy i obie próby okazały się cholerną porażką, ale nigdy nie usłyszał na ten temat złego słowa, a Derek płynnie przechodził do swojego pierwotnego planu, jakby nic się nie stało.

I może to sprawiało, że czuł się tak przyjemnie pewny siebie. Świadomość tego, że nawet jeśli coś pójdzie nie tak – Derek będzie wiedział co robić.

Nie wiedział czy i kiedy wróci Laura. Nie chciał się jednak jej pokazywać pół nago, więc odepchnął od siebie Dereka nie zamierzając się nawet śmiać z jego niezadowolonego spojrzenia. Hale ewidentnie był mocno zaangażowany w całowanie jego klatki piersiowej. I może powinien był leżeć spokojnie, ale to nigdy nie było częścią jego natury.

\- Sypialnia – zadecydował i Derek wydął usta, jakby właśnie zamierzał zacząć się dąsać, co było czymś nowym.

Hale przeważnie nie pozwalał sobie na grymasy, pozostawiając swoją twarz przeraźliwie neutralną. I gdyby Stiles nie znał go lepiej, gdyby nie widział go rozmawiającego z Laurą – nie wiedziałby zapewne, że ta zwykle obojętna twarz potrafi tak wiele pokazać. Jego brwi były czystym mistrzostwem w dziedzinie niewerbalnej konwersacji. Już po samym ich ruchu, Stiles wiedział, że Derekowi chodziło po głowie coś naprawdę niedobrego. Coś, co zostawi go rozciągniętego i zaspokojonego na wiele dni.

Obciąganie pod prysznicem w akademiku przestało być rozrywkowe. W zasadzie praca nad projektem i Derek zajmowali mu tyle czasu, że trudno mu było skupić się na czymkolwiek innym. Sądził, że Scott się w końcu upomni o czas dla siebie, ale jego przyjaciel zajęty był Allison – całe szczęście.

\- Nudy – odparł Derek i rozejrzał się ciekawie po swoim mieszkaniu, jakby szukał jakiejś ciekawej lokalizacji.

Penis Stilesa drgnął na samo wspomnienie tego co robili pod prysznicem. I gdyby mieli głosować – w pełni popierałby powrót do łazienki. Nawet jeśli to oznaczało, że znowu szum dochodzący z korytarza, gdy ktoś brał kąpiel miałby go wprawiać w stan podniecenia. Scott przypatrywał mu się dobre kilka minut zanim dał mu spokój.

Derek skanował pomieszczenie, rozważając najwyraźniej swoje opcje. I gdyby nie fakt, że obaj mieli już rozpięte spodnie, może nie byłoby to tak gorące. Jego ściągnięte brwi były nad wyraz wymowne – jak zawsze, gdy ponad połowę konwersacji prowadził tylko nimi. Stiles pojęcia nie miał jak Hale'owie się tego nauczyli, ale to z pewnością była kwestia genetyki.

I wiedział dokładnie, kiedy Derek namierzył interesujący mebel, bo jego oczy rozbłysły. Stiles rzucił okiem w tym samym kierunku i zaniemówił na krótką chwilę.

\- Nie – powiedział, ale nawet w jego uszach zabrzmiało to słabo i Derek uśmiechnął się krzywo, jakby nie spodziewał się po nim żadnej innej reakcji.

Stiles nie wiedział nawet dlaczego, ale podniósł się z kanapy wraz z Derekiem, nie protestując za bardzo, kiedy Hale przywarł nim do cienkiej ścianki, która dzieliła salon i aneks kuchenny. Sporej wielkości lada znajdowała się na wysokości ich bioder. Laura ostatnim razem przygotowywała przy niej śniadanie w środku nocy. Nie był do końca przekonany czy chciał brukać to wspomnienie, ale jednocześnie coś w nim aż przebierało nogami, żeby to zrobić.

\- Nie – spróbował jeszcze raz i Derek spojrzał na niego przekrzywiając lekko głowę.

\- Podoba ci się mówienie 'nie', gdy myślisz 'tak'? Chyba nie poznałem jeszcze dotąd nikogo, kto pilnowałby się tak bardzo jak ty – powiedział mężczyzna, przylgnąwszy do niego tylko bardziej.

Stiles czuł jego kciuki na swoich policzkach i nie musiał bardzo unosić głowy, aby ich spojrzenia spotkały się ponownie. Oddychał o wiele ciężej niż by sobie tego życzył i nie wątpił, że Derekowi nie umknęło nawet to.

\- Tak bardzo się represjonujesz – westchnął Hale w jego kark, gdy pochylał się, aby wgryźć się w jego szyję.

Odchylił się lekko do tyłu, chcąc zrobić mu więcej miejsca i wylądował na śliskiej powierzchni blatu.

\- Laura… - zaczął.

\- Jeśli wróci wcześniej i nie zapuka, jej wina – odparł Derek spokojnie. – Odpręż się, to ma być zabawa. Chyba, że twoje 'nie' faktycznie znaczy 'nie' w co szczerze wątpię – stwierdził bez krzty wahania w głosie, chociaż obserwował uważnie jego twarz.

Stiles wziął głębszy wdech, kiedy Hale wrócił do całowania jego klatki piersiowej. Nie był pewien jak zamierzają to zrobić, ale Derek podsadził go na ladę i obwinął się jego nogami w pasie. Było coś intymnego w tym jak blisko się znajdowali. I Stiles czul twarde drewno pod pośladkami, co nie było do końca wygodne. Jego cholerne kości nie bardzo przepadały za tą pozycją, więc położył się płasko na plecach i Derek zaczął się wspinać na niego.

\- Jeśli się połamie… - zaczął.

\- Spadniemy – odparł Derek, wzruszając ramionami, jakby połamane meble w kuchni nie robiły na nim wrażenia.

I Stiles nagle cholernie chciał zdewastować tę ladę. Gdyby cokolwiek połamali… Gdyby później nie nadawało się do użytku, zapewne nie musiałby patrzeć jak Laura przygotowuje sobie śniadanie w miejscu, gdzie jeszcze niedawno uprawiali seks.

Było tak wąsko, że trzymał się kurczowo Dereka, który zdawał się mieć rozwiązanie na wszystko. Mężczyzna ssał jego dolną wargę, bawiąc się odsłoniętymi sutkami. I Stiles nie potrafił go nie obejmować, trochę przestraszony, że jeśli jednak zrzuci Dereka to mężczyzna może się wkurzyć. Nie takie rzeczy mu się zdarzały, ale wszystko wydawało się podążać w jak najlepszym kierunku, chociaż mógł wymyślić tuzin o wiele wygodniejszych miejsc, o wiele przyjemniejszych pozycji. A tak ocierali się o siebie niespiesznie, co wydawało się jakimś dziwnym powrotem do tego co było. Derek nie był jednak zawiedziony, a jego penis ocierał się o biodro Stilesa, gdy mężczyzna wykonywał rytmiczne powolne ruchy, które dawały tarcie im obu. I oddychali coraz ciężej, czuł wyraźnie jak klatka Dereka poruszała się przy jego własnej. Prawie, jakby synchronicznie starali się brać wdechy, a w zasadzie ich usta prawie się nie stykały. Widział jak skupiony jest Hale i miał ochotę parsknął rozbawiony, bo to jednak nie był najlepszy pomysł. Derek jednak wsunął jakoś swoją dłoń w jego spodnie, obciągając mu, co było pewnym naruszeniem niepisanych reguł.

\- To nie fair – westchnął Stiles, wyginając się, gdy przejął nad nim kontrolę orgazm.

Derek uśmiechnął się wrednie, gdy całował go w usta.

\- W seksie wszystko jest fair – poinformował go spokojnie Hale.

ooo

\- Więc lada nie była dobrym pomysłem – powiedział Stiles, gdy rozłożyli się w sypialni Dereka.

Czuł się naprawdę dziwnie, gdy próbowali wyczyścić ladę w kuchni. Liczył na to, że Laura się nie domyśli. Zresztą odcisk jego pośladków zniknął i nie pozostawili śladów. Chociaż cały czas miał wrażenie, że to miejsce nabrało jakiejś dziwnej aury.

Możliwe, że wariował.

Derek zerknął na swoją komórkę i przeklął pod nosem, co nie mogło oznaczać niczego dobrego.

\- O której masz jutro zajęcia? – spytał go Hale.

\- Około południa – odparł spokojnie i wiedział, że jego plan spokojnego poranka nie wypali.

Derek wydawał się ewidentnie wahać, więc Stile uniósł się na łokciach i spojrzał na zegarek.

\- Nie jest jeszcze za późno,aby wrócić do akademika – dodał, chociaż to łóżko było tak cholernie ciepłe.

Derek wydął usta ewidentnie niezadowolony, a jego brwi rozpoczęły całkiem dobrze znaną trasę. Najpierw zmarszczyły się, aby oddalić się od siebie, a potem Hale uniósł tylko jedną, jakby oceniał go w tej chwili. Stiles spróbował skopiować wyraz jego twarzy, ale poniósł sromotną porażkę.

\- Muszę teraz wyjść – przyznał Derek. – Ale mógłbyś zostać. Wrócę w nocy. W mieście pojawił się ktoś, na kogo polujemy od miesięcy – przyznał bez żenady. – Laura powinna być za godzinę, ale jeśli nie chcesz, udawaj, że cię nie ma.

Stiles spojrzał na niego kompletnie zaskoczony, nie bardzo pewien co powinien powiedzieć. Przebywanie samemu w mieszkaniu Dereka wydawało mu się przekroczeniem pewnej granicy. Oczywiście Scott zostawiał go samego w swoim domu, ale byli niemal braćmi. Znali się tak długo, że potrafił powiedzieć, kiedy McCall stracił swoje zęby mądrości i to nie dlatego, że większość z nich przypadkowo wybił.

\- Zjedlibyśmy śniadanie – zaproponował Derek i uniosła się druga z jego brwi, która oznaczała, że nie tylko posiłek miał na myśli.

Stiles uśmiechnął się więc lekko, zakopując w jego prześcieradłach i kątem oka obserwował jak mężczyzna ubiera się na swoje spotkanie.

ooo

Musiał zasnąć i przegapić powrót Laury, bo kiedy się ocknął, Derek ściągał w ciemności swoje ubranie. Było dobrze po północy i Hale starał się zachowywać cicho, ale sam ruch w pokoju go obudził i chwilę przyzwyczajał się do mroku. Zastanawiał się czy nie zaświecić światła, ale obserwowanie Dereka całkiem nieświadomego tego, że jest widziany, było czymś co Stiles postanowił sobie podarować.

Ramiona mężczyzny nie wydawały się spięte przynajmniej na tle okna, które jako jedyne rzucało chociaż trochę światła. Derek poruszał się wypracowaną trasą, jakby robił to setki razy wcześniej. Pozbył się krawata i zawiesił go na poręczy krzesła, a potem poszła koszula, która trafiła na wieszak. Przykląkł, aby pozbyć się butów, co Stilesa zaskoczyło. Sam skopałby je i może dlatego Derek w odróżnieniu od niego był całkiem dorosły i było to po nim widać.

Spodziewał się, że po ściągnięciu spodni, Hale skieruje się w stronę łóżka, ale ten zerknął jeszcze raz na komórkę i westchnął, jakby nie spodziewał się niczego innego. Jego palce pracowały z cholerną szybkością i gdzieś za ścianą odezwał się sygnał odebranego smsa.

Laura jednak była przez ten cały czas w mieszkaniu.

Derek wślizgnął się pod kołdrę, przysuwając się do niego bliżej i Stiles wygiął się w jego stronę, pozwalając się przytulić. Hale pachniał jak papierosy i alkohol, co zapewne nie powinno go dziwić. Nie mógł się jednak nie zastanawiać ilu ludzi spotkał tego dnia i jak wiele wizytówek wymienił. Hale'owie zajmowali się headhunterstwem i Laura już podczas pierwszej rozmowy pokazała mu jaką miarą biorą ludzi, co zapewne było ich skrzywieniem zawodowym.

Jako antropolog zapewne leżał na dnie ich zainteresowań i nie wiedział do końca czy go to cieszy. Jeśli byłby Lydią Martin mógłby się zapewne martwić, że podrywano go, aby go sprzedać uczelni lub firmie. Tymczasem był Stilesem i Derek mimo wszystko interesował się nim.

Mężczyzna wymruczał coś niezrozumiałego, gdy przyłożył swój zarośnięty policzek do jego nagiego ramienia. Pewnie powinien był się ubrać, ale zasnął bardzo szybko, gdy mieszkanie stało się puste. Nie planował co prawda przeglądać szaf Dereka. Wystarczyło mu, że Hale pokazał mu ostatnio zawartość swojej szuflady. Nie wątpił, że jeśli cokolwiek tutaj było interesujące, zostało mu już wskazane.

\- Jak było na spotkaniu? – spytał, czując że Derek nie potrafi się dobrze ułożyć.

Jego ciało było nienaturalne chłodne i Stiles czuł się dziwnie, gdy nagle od spełniał rolę grzejnika.

\- Zabiję Laurę – wymruczał Derek w jego kark. – Wystawiła mnie. Widzieli się w Bangkoku – ziewnął.

Stiles miał ochotę prychnąć, bo akurat czegoś podobnego spodziewał się po siostrze Dereka.

\- Dopniemy umowę jutro – ciągnął dalej mężczyzna. – Ale po południu – dodał. - Dlaczego nie śpisz? Jutro masz zajęcia – przypomniał mu, jakby Stiles sam nie był całkiem tego świadom.

Gdyby jego wykłady były jedynymi planami, byłby wniebowzięty. Harris czekał na niego z nowymi pretensjami i kompletną nieznajomością tematu. Nie mógł nie zastanawiać się co się stanie, gdy pod jego nazwiskiem zostanie opublikowane coś tak irracjonalnego. Miał nadzieję, że uczelnia pozwoli mu na studia doktoranckie, ale coś podobnego było niczym kopanie sobie samemu grobu.

\- Stiles? – spytał Derek niepewnie.

\- Tak? – odparł.

\- Zamilkłeś – stwierdził mężczyzna, jakby to było wyznacznikiem kłopotów. – Jeśli znacie się ze Scottem tak długo, twój przyjaciel może coś podejrzewać. Nie wiem czy widział mnie wtedy w barze – zaczął Derek.

\- Nie – odparł Stiles spokojnie i coś nieprzyjemnie ścisnęło jego gardło.

\- Nie chcesz mu na razie o mnie mówić – odgadł Derek, jakby czytał w jego myślach.

I to było cholernie nienormalne. Stiles jeszcze nie miał wielkiego planu jak powiedzieć Scottowi, ale wspominanie o Dereku nie wchodziło w grę. Nie spodziewał się, aby jego przyjaciel pojął czym jest dla niego sypianie z Hale'em. Ani faktu, że związki homoseksualne rzadko bywały na wyłączność.

\- To nie fair – powiedział, nie wiedząc nawet do czego dokładnie się odnosi.

\- Nie fair czujesz się teraz, kiedy nadal przed nim coś ukrywasz – odparł Derek jak zawsze trafiając w dziesiątkę.


	13. Zdecydowany

Laura nie wydawała się zaskoczona widząc go podczas śniadania. Może wiedziała, że przez cały czas spał w pokoju Dereka. Nie wydawała się mieć mu tego za złe i nawet przygotowała swoje świetne naleśniki, które zresztą pochłonął, jakby to był ostatni posiłek w jego życiu. Czekała go rozmowa z Harrisem. Nie sądził, aby miał inny wybór. Nie mogli współpracować, kiedy facet był ewidentnie idiotą. Zależało mu na reputacji i nie chciał jej tracić nigdy – a już na pewno nie przez rażące błędy, które dostrzegał własnym niewprawnym okiem.

\- Wydajesz się zdecydowany – rzuciła Laura marszcząc brwi.

\- Zdecydowany? – zdziwił się. – Jak to w ogóle wygląda?

\- Proste ramiona, zacięta twarz, pewne ruchy – wyjaśniła mu, chociaż pytał czysto retorycznie.

Spojrzał na nią tym bardziej zaskoczony. Nie tego się spodziewał i pewnie to pokazało się na jego twarzy, bo uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

\- W naszym zawodzie musimy uczyć się szybko oceniać ludzi – przyznała. – Negocjowanie wymaga również zdolności obserwacji. Musimy wiedzieć kiedy nasze propozycje trafiają na podatny grunt, a kiedy tracimy czas.

\- To dalej trochę przerażające – stwierdził, zerkając niepewnie na Dereka.

Hale kilkukrotnie trafiał w dziesiątkę, kiedy Stiles myślał o Scotcie i Harrisie. Może nie zawsze wiedział w czym tkwił problem, ale potrafił określić pole. Nie był pewien jak się czuje z tym, ale pewnie Derek nie mógł wyłączyć umiejętności, których nabywał przez całe życie od tak.

\- Hm – wyrwało mu się.

Laura uniosła brew.

\- Jesteście trochę jak współcześni myśliwi, więc wykształciliście szereg cech, które pozwalają wam na przetrwanie w mocno konkurencyjnym środowisku – stwierdził.

\- Panie antropolog i kto jest teraz przerażający? Nazywasz mnie drapieżnikiem? – zakpiła.

\- Jesteś przecież dosłownie łowcą głów – odparł.

\- Ale ich nie odcinamy – wtrącił w końcu Derek, przypatrując im się ciekawie. – A czasem powinniśmy. Może nawet powinniśmy odcinać łby nie tyle konkurencji co współpracownikom.

\- Dalej się wkurzasz za to wczoraj? – prychnęła i przewróciła oczami.

\- Wystawiłaś mnie – przypomniał jej Derek, ale jego ton nie wskazywał na to, żeby był faktycznie wściekły.

\- Taaaaa i jestem pewna, że twoja słoneczna osobowość pomoże nam domknąć ten kontrakt – rzuciła, wzruszając ramionami. – Poza tym chcę wiedzieć skąd to zdecydowanie na twarzy Stilesa – zmieniła szybko temat, wpatrując się wprost w niego, jakby chciała go rozszyfrować.

\- Ludzie mają prawo do swoich tajemnic – mruknął Derek, biorąc do rąk w końcu swoją kawę, która trochę kusiła go odkąd skończył swoje naleśniki.

\- Ale przede mną?- spytała z niedowierzaniem, jakby znali się całe życie i przyjaźnili mniej więcej tak samo długo.

Co dziwniejsze Stiles odnosił właśnie takie wrażenie, odkąd się poznali. Laura przerażała go początkowo, ale może bardziej miał coś z tym wspólnego wstyd, którego doświadczył podczas pierwszego spotkania. W końcu przyłapała go w łóżku swojego brata i niewiele miał do dodania w tym temacie. Na pewno nie znał skutecznej linii obrony.

Nie używała tego jednak przeciwko niemu, chociaż pewnie ją kusiło. Derek rzucał jej jednak ostrzegawcze spojrzenia raz po raz, za co Stiles był cholernie wdzięczny. Nadal posiadał pewne granice. Zresztą niełatwo było mu też siedzieć podczas śniadania przy tej samej ladzie, na którą doszedł dwanaście godzin wcześniej. Derek zerkał na blat wzrokiem o wiele zbyt obojętnym, żeby to nie mogło niczego znaczyć. Jego brwi zresztą poruszały się raz po raz, jakby z niedowierzaniem, że jednak śniadanie nie jest tak łatwe i bezproblemowe jak się spodziewał.

Stiles nie mógł nie otrzeć swoją stopą o jego łydkę, korzystając zresztą z tego, że Laura nie była świadoma tego co się dzieje. Derek spojrzał na niego krzywo, poprawiając się na swoim krześle, więc zrobił to jeszcze raz, rozbawiony i trochę zafascynowany tym jak policzki Hale'a ciemnieją. Gdyby nie siedzieli tak blisko, pewnie umknęłoby mu to, ale faktycznie widział słaby rumieniec na zwykle opalonej twarzy.

Laura spojrzała na niego podejrzliwie i wydęła usta.

\- Zdecydowany – powtórzyła uparcie. – Zdecydowanie zdecydowany – dodała, chyba rozbawiona własną grą słów.

ooo

Harris spoglądał na niego z dłońmi zawiniętymi na piersi. Stiles nie przygotował prezentacji, ale podchodził do kolejnych grup eksponatów, starając się mu wyjaśnić na co patrzyli. Podłużna figurka, którą ten idiota nazywać prehistoryczną lalką przedstawiała kobietę i mężczyznę. Byli złączeni w całość plecami i chociaż ich cechy budowy zatarł czas nadal można było zauważyć charakterystyczny kształt piersi z jednej i członek z drugiej strony. Derek pytał go o jego ulubione rytuały seksualne, ale nie zajmował się antropologią płci. To nie oznaczało, że nie wiedział o niej nic.

\- Panie Stilinski – zaczął Harris. - Jestem pewien, że poczuł się pan ważny, kiedy wybrałem pana do asystowania przy badaniach, ale chyba nie zdaje sobie pan sprawy z pochodzenia słowa 'asysta' i co za tym idzie, pana roli w tym przedsięwzięciu – westchnął Harris, jakby Stiles był kimś cholernie męczącym z tym przydługim wykładem, który wygłosił jeszcze kilka minut temu.

Co gorsza Harris wydawał się go nawet nie słuchać, więc wszystkie jego notatki, kilka dni pracy znowu poszło na nic. Mężczyzna był tak przekonany o swojej wszechwiedzy, że nie docierało do niego jak kardynalne błędy popełnił i Stiles był przerażony rozmiarami katastrofy, która nadciągała. Nie miał wątpliwości, że jego doktorat stał pod znakiem zapytania. Nie był pewien co badał wcześniej Harris, ale zapewne znalazłby w publikacji pełno rażących błędów. Nie miałby problemu z tym, żeby odwalić całą brudną robotę za doktora, począwszy od opisu przedmiotów po sporządzenie artykułów do czasopism branżowych, ale Harris musiałby wtedy zgodzić się z jego teorią.

Spojrzał na mężczyznę niepewny co teraz. Miał plan, kiedy wchodził do budynku ich instytutu, że jeśli porozmawiają jak równy z równym to dojdą do porozumienia. Nie nazwał mężczyzny ani raz niedouczonym imbecylem. Wyjaśnił mu w czym tkwiły błędy w ocenie niektórych z przedmiotów znalezionych podczas wykopalisk, a to dalej okazało się na nic.

\- Panie Stilinski, sugerowałbym… - zaczął Harris.

\- Nie – powiedział krótko, prostując się i odkładając swoje rękawiczki na stół. – Nie wezmę w tym udziału na takich warunkach – dodał.

Harris spojrzał na niego zszokowany i wściekłość szybko pojawiła się na jego twarzy.

\- Mogłem przypuszczać, że przerośnie cię prawdziwa praca, ale dałem ci szansę i zmarnowałem kilka dni całkiem niepotrzebnie. Upewnię się, żeby to… - zaczął Harris, ale Stiles był już w drodze do drzwi.

Zamknął je z hukiem, nie zwracając uwagi nawet na studentów, którzy podskoczyli wystraszeni na jego widok. Normalnie nie robił tak wiele hałasu, ale miał ochotę coś rozwalić. Harris zamierzał narobić mu kłopotów, ale akurat ten doktor nie znosił go od samego początku, więc może powinien był zakładać, że ich współpraca nie skończy się dla niego dobrze. Wiedział też jakie braki miał ten dupek, ale jeden błąd nie mógł przekreślić jego kariery. I na pewno nie zamierzał się poddać.

Scott spojrzał na niego trochę zaskoczony, kiedy wparował bez pukania do ich pokoju w akademiku. Allison na szczęście była ubrana, więc uśmiechnął się do nich przepraszająco, dopiero teraz zdając sobie sprawę, że pewnie wyglądał jak wariat. Przebiegł cały kampus, wściekły na siebie i wszystko wokół. Mógł pozwolić Harrisowi na zrobienie z nich idiotów i pewnie dostałby dobry stopień, ale to był tylko jeden przedmiot i zmuszony do zdawania komisyjnego na pewno dałby sobie radę. To był jego świat.

\- Stiles – zaczął Scott niepewnie.

\- Zrezygnowałem z badań z Harrisem – poinformował go.

\- Stary – zaczął McCall i Stiles nie był pewien czy to znaczy 'zwariowałeś' czy 'przykro mi'.

\- Myślał, że trzyma w dłoniach lalkę, a tymczasem to jedno z największych znalezisk od czasu odkrycia 'najstarszego dziecka świata' – jęknął, chowając twarz w dłoniach. – On ma figurkę, która pokazuje jasno, że pozycja kobiety w prehistorycznym świecie była równa mężczyźnie i że czczono obie płcie – wyjaśnił.

Scott oczywiście nie zrozumiał z tego ani słowa.

\- Co zrobisz? – spytał McCall rzeczowo.

\- Nie wiem. On pewnie już idzie do dziekanatu. Może zdążę na niego złożyć skargę – westchnął.

\- Twoje słowo przeciwko jego słowu – rzuciła Allison i wiedział, że miała rację.

Harrisa znano szeroko jako najbardziej irytującego dupka, więc może nie będzie miał wielkich kłopotów. Nienawidził obrywać za niewinność.

\- On pracuje nad tym wszystkim, bo dostał grant, prawda? – spytała dziewczyna ostrożnie.

\- Tak – westchnął.

\- Kto dostał ten grant? Uczelnia czy Harris? – zainteresowała się.

Wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nie jestem pewien – przyznał. – Wiem, że mieliśmy wnioski wstępne przedstawić do końca następnego tygodnia.

\- Więc jeszcze nie ma tego grantu. Na razie przygotowuje się do konkursu – zauważyła Allison.

I Stilesa nagle uderzyło co sugerowała.

\- Mógłbym się ubiegać o to dofinansowanie i prawo do analizy znaleziska – powiedział z lekkim niedowierzaniem, że nie wpadł na to wcześniej. – Ale nie mam opiekuna. Jestem studentem. A Harris obrobi mi tak tyłek, że pewnie nikt nie będzie mnie chciał słuchać.

\- Ponieważ w tym kraju jest tylko jedna uczelnia – westchnęła Allison.

Odbił się od swojego łóżka i przytulił ją naprawdę mocno.

\- Kocham cię – powiedział jedynie i dziewczyna zaczęła się śmiać jak opętana.

\- Hej! – zaprotestował słabo Scott.

ooo

Derek nie dopytywał, kiedy Stiles wymówił się z wieczornego spotkania. Mężczyzna miał pod koniec tygodnia znowu wylecieć do jakiegoś egzotycznego miasta i ostrzegł go, że będzie pozostawać poza zasięgiem przez pięć kolejnych dni. Laura zajmowała tymczasowo jego mieszkanie i Stiles mógł z niego korzystać kiedy chciał, jeśli hałas w akademiku zacznie doprowadzać go do szaleństwa.

Podejrzewał, że największy problem będzie stanowić Harris, który podobno o niego wypytywał kilku kolegów z ich roku. Nikt specjalnie nie wdawał się w dyskusje z tym dupkiem, więc pewnie nie uzyskał zbyt wielu informacji. Stiles i tak był zbyt zajęty szukaniem grantu, który Harris chciał wygrać. Uczelni zapewne zależało na tych pieniądzach, bo do badania przedmiotów dostali jedną z najlepszych sal i całkiem nowy sprzęt. Przeważnie nie inwestowano w antropologię, ponieważ nie odnosili spektakularnych sukcesów jak chemicy czy robotyka. Ich znaleziska i badania nie były wychwalane przez media i pokazywane w dziennikach. Publikowali sporo prac naukowych, ale pisma naukowe nie miały renomy wśród zwykłych ludzi, a uczelnia chciała być na językach wszystkich.

Scott starał się mu nie przeszkadzać i jeszcze tego samego wieczora przenieśli się do Allison, ale raj nie trwał długo. Ktoś na piętrze miał urodziny, więc Stiles skończył ze słuchawkami na uszach. Wysłał zapytanie do organizacji, która wprowadziła grant w imieniu Brooma, który spędził niemal całe swoje życie w Afryce Południowej poświęcając się badaniom. W licznych regulaminach oraz co ważniejsze wytycznych dotyczących prac, które należało nadesłać na konkurs ze wstępnymi przewidywaniami kierunku badań nie wspominano o doktorze czy profesorze prowadzącym, ale Stiles zadrżał na sam widok miejsca, w którym jego instytut miałby przybić swoją pieczątkę. Wystarczyło tyle, żeby jego marzenia prysły, więc wziął głębszy wdech i wpisał w wyszukiwarkę nazwę Uniwersytetu Hopkinsa, z nadzieją, że uczelnia znajduje się na tyle daleko, że macki Harrisa tam nie sięgną.

ooo

Nie pamiętał kiedy ostatnio spał, ale to się nie liczyło, kiedy Harris spoglądał na niego mściwie z katedry. Musiał pojawić się na zajęciach i czekał. aż mężczyzna zacznie. Jego koledzy odwracali się, aby spojrzeć na niego, więc plotki rozniosły się z prędkością błyskawicy. Może powinien zadzwonić nawet do ojca zanim dotrze to do Beacon Hills.

Starał się skupić na książce, którą miał przed sobą, ale Harris chodził dumny jak paw, wyświetlając im jakąś cholernie nudną prezentację. Miał cholernie dość uczenia się dwa razy; twierdzeń Harrisa oraz faktycznych przyczyn wędrówki ludów w Australii. Może przeniesienie się na inną uczelnię miałoby sens. Nie musiałby patrzeć na tego faceta dwa razy w tygodniu i znosić jego przytyków. Ciągłego 'ale pan Stilinski na pewno jest innego zdania', wtrącanych po raz czwarty.

Nikt z Hopkinsa do niego nie napisał, ale dostał rano maila od zarządu przyznającego grant Brooma. Pieczątka uczelni zostawała przybita i tak dopiero kiedy zweryfikowano badania. Nikt nie chciał przyznawać się do porażki swoich pracowników naukowych, więc przeważnie czekano na opinię grupy profesorów. Miał więc przynajmniej cień szansy, że jego praca zostanie przeczytana i oceniona na równi z innymi, a niczego więcej nie chciał.

Harris organizował kolejny konkurs na swojego asystenta i Stiles był trochę zaskoczony, kiedy chłopak z jego grupy zgłosił się podczas tych samych zajęć. Może też skuszony wizją swojej pierwszej publikacji pod kierownictwem tak sławnego antropologa jakim był Harris. Stiles nie znał dokonań tego faceta i nie chciał poznać.

 **Wylatuję dzisiaj. Mała zmiana planów. Zadzwonię po powrocie. Dałem Laurze twój numer, ponieważ nalegała.**

Sms był jak zawsze lakoniczny. Derek nadawałby się do pisania telegramów na zlecenie.

\- Pan Stilinski przerósł nas tak bardzo, że nie musi już nawet udawać, że słucha na wykładach – powiedział Harris.

Stiles prawie wypuścił komórkę z dłoni wcale nie zaskoczony, że facet wgapia się wprost w niego. Kilku jego kolegów zaczęło chichotać. Normalnie nie bawił się telefonem na zajęciach, ale Harris nie potrafił prowadzić zajęć. Jego wyjaśnienia nie trzymały się kupy i z każdym słowem udowadniał, że wie o czym mówi.

Zacisnął zęby i zaplótł dłonie na piersi. Jedyne co mu zostało to zdecydowanie.


	14. Nauka

Dereka nie był w mieście, a on utknął nad pracą, do której wyniki badań nie były kompletne. Jego notatki były dość szczegółowe, ale to nie mogło zastąpić żywego kontaktu z okazami, do których dostęp miał Harris. Był pewien, że gdyby oficjalnie wystąpił do uczelni o udostępnienie mu tych antropologicznych zabytków, zapewne zmierzyłby się z Harrisem o wiele za wcześnie. I nie chciał ryzykować, ponieważ ujawnienie wyników jego badań musiało wyjść z zaskoczenia. W innym wypadku Harris oskarżyłby go o kradzież własnej pracy i zabrał wszystko to, czego Stiles dokonał sam. Nie miał wątpliwości, że dupek przez większą część czasu nie miał pojęcia na co patrzył i tylko współczuł koledze z grupy, który dokonał sporego błędu. Decyzja o dołączeniu do Harrisa zapewne wyszła pod wpływem chwili. Doktor może specjalnie nawet szukał kogoś na jego roku, aby pokazać mu, iż potrafił.

\- Jak ci idzie? – spytał Scott.

Stiles chciał powiedzieć, że kończył, ale to był dopiero początek.

Najchętniej skonsultowałby to z kimkolwiek, ale profesorowie na jego katedrze zapewne wiedzieli o jego starciu z Harrisem. Podsyłanie im czegokolwiek byłoby jak strzał w kolano. Nie miał pojęcia jak wszystko skleić w sensowną całość. Wyciągnął pewne wnioski w stosunku do prawie każdego skatalogowanego przedmiotu, ale nadal pozostawały te, których nie widział na oczy, ponieważ nie zdążył ich wyciągnąć z wielkich drewnianych skrzyń wypełnionych suchą trawą. Nadawała się idealnie do przewożenia znalezisk.

\- Potrzebuję to skonsultować – westchnął. – I nie dam rady – dodał.

\- Stary, jestem pewien, że masz rację, skoro ten Harris nie ma pojęcia nawet jak prowadzić zajęcia – pocieszył go Scott. – Wyślij maila do kogokolwiek – rzucił, jakby to było takie proste.

I może rzeczywiście było. Stiles przecież nie tracił nic. A studenci notorycznie zadawali idiotyczne pytania swoim profesorom. Zasięgali zdania uczonych z innych uniwersytetów, aby dodać dodatkowe linijki w bibliografiach. Często ci profesorowie chcieli naprawdę pomóc tylko po to, aby ich imię i nazwisko wyszło przy okazji jakiejś publikacji. Wiedział, że Lydia robiła podobnie przez ostatnie lata, ilekroć chciała napisać do jakiegoś periodyku naukowego.

Scott chyba coś do niego mówił, ale Stiles nie słuchał, ponieważ był zbyt skupiony na ekranie swojego komputera. Potrzebował jakiegoś niezależnego profesora z uczelni maksymalnie daleko położonej od nich. I może nawet wypadało odezwać się do kogoś w Europie, chociaż jeśli nie liczyć Wielkiej Brytanii, naukowców stamtąd nie ceniono aż tak wysoko, jeśli nie publikowali wyników badań w amerykańskich czasopismach.

\- Wiesz, że dzisiaj jest impreza pożegnalna Lydii, prawda? – spytał Scott ostrożnie i Stiles akurat to dosłyszał.

Atak paniki byłby jak najbardziej na miejscu. Nie miał czasu na spędzeniu całej nocy na piciu. Derek wyjechał i to pod pewnym względem było cudowne, ponieważ miał teraz czas na naukę. Z drugiej jednak tylko Hale potrafił go skutecznie odstresować. A nie powiedziałby teraz nie nawet na mały numerek na pieprzonej ladzie w kuchni. I piętnaście minut całowania z obłapianiem jak za starych dobrych czasów w szkole średniej byłoby wybawieniem.

\- Mogę wyjść na góra godzinę – rzucił od razu.

\- Lydia zrozumie – uspokoił go Scott.

ooo

Laura zadzwoniła do niego popołudniem, twierdząc, że wyszłaby z nim na kawę, jeśli ma czas. Musiał się niestety zasłonić nauką, co nie było kłamstwem. Wyczuła jednak, że coś jest nie tak i po chwili dostał smsa od Dereka z zapytaniem czy wszystko gra.

Powiedzmy. Nic czego nie przewidziałem. Mówiłem ci, że biorę udział w badaniach naukowych? Muszę to zebrać w całość, a nie jestem pisarzem.

Może przez to, że od kilku dni siedział w wordzie i modlił się do bogów weny o natchnienie, zaczął pisać pełnymi zdaniami, ale Derek wydawał się usatysfakcjonowany jego odpowiedzią i życzył mu szczęścia, co było nawet miłe. Stiles nie miał czasu na grzeczności i planował skopać Laurze tyłek. Donoszenie bratu naprawdę nie było konieczne. Nie musiała też wymuszać na nim umówienia się na kawę w pierwszej wolnej chwili, którą miał znaleźć. A która nieprzypadkowo wypadła w dniu, w którym musiał wysłać swoje badania. Potem już nic się nie liczyło i nie miał szans na poprawienie niczego.

Scott potrząsnął nim, a potem podał mu kubek z kawą. Allison stała już z jego spodniami i koszulką w dłoniach, więc porwał je, zanim ruszył w stronę łazienki. Nie był do końca pewien czy traktowali go jak niezdolnego do opieki nad sobą czy tak po prostu wyglądała przyjaźń, ale jego umysł nie pracował na takich obrotach od czasów… W zasadzie nigdy. Wszystko to, co widział przed oczami, to kolejne znaleziska i połączenia między nimi. Jak to mogło układać się w całość. Może miał do czynienia z przedmiotami kultu. Jeśli tak, to równość pomiędzy kobietami, a mężczyznami była bardzo ważna. To co Harris wziął za zabawkę z czasów prehistorycznych, stanowiło artefakt wielkiej wagi. Może nawet swego rodzaju boga, który posiadał cechy charakterystyczne dla obu płci. Nie zajmował się antropologią tego rodzaju, ale miał podstawy, które pozwalały mu stwierdził na co patrzył. Wszystko zostało lekko zatarte przed czas, ale nadal nie pozostawiało wątpliwości.

\- Stiles! Nie utoniesz! – krzyknął do niego Scott.

Może faktycznie stał pod natryskiem o kilka minut za długo.

ooo

Lydia wyglądała pięknie jak zawsze i uderzyło go, że wie na temat jej transferu o wiele więcej niż znajdujący się w domu bractwa studenci. Jakoś znajomość z Hale'em stanowiła tak naturalną dla niego rzecz obecnie, że świadomość, iż nikt o tym nie wie, odrobinę bolała. Przede wszystkim Jackson, który został upokorzony przez Dereka na jego oczach, próbował sobie odbić na nim przez pierwsze minuty wieczoru.

Miał naprawdę po dziurki w nosie żartów na temat jego dziewictwa. Nie chwalił się tym, że już miał za sobą pierwszy raz. I jakoś był przekonany, że jego doświadczenie w tej mierze mocno przekraczało to, co robili obecni na imprezie studenci. Derek wiedział co robi w łóżku, a oni mieli lata nauki przed sobą. Może zresztą nigdy nie mieli dojść do punktu, w którym byliby tak dobrzy. Stiles myślał o tym z pewną satysfakcją.

\- Wiesz, mogłeś się mu odgryźć – rzuciła Allison. – Scott mówił mi o tajemniczej dziewczynie, od której wracałeś w środku nocy – dodała, poruszając całkiem sugestywnie brwiami.

I jakby tego było mało, wrócił dawny strach, że ktokolwiek odkryje jego orientacje. Na imprezie było kilku gejów i wszyscy ich lubili, ale on stanowił całkiem inną ligę we wszystkim. Jeśli ktokolwiek miał wylecieć z jakimś homofobicznym bełkotem to do niego, ponieważ Stiles był cholernym pechowcem. I jasnym było, że Jackson – król dupków – go nie cierpiał. Nie chroniło go nic.

\- Nie całuję i nie opowiadam o tym – odparł tylko.

Allison przewróciła oczami, a potem wzięła kolejny łyk piwa.

\- Nie pijesz? – zdziwiła się.

\- Tylko kawę. Chcę dzisiaj posiedzieć dłużej – przyznał.

\- Będziemy ze Scottem u mnie – poinformowała go.

\- Uch, nie musicie… Nie powiedziałem tego, żeby was wywalić… - zaczął pospiesznie, bo nie wyszło to całkiem dobrze.

\- Nigdy nie korzystasz ze swojego pokoju. Wywalaliśmy cię tak często, że teraz twoja kolej na wykopanie nas – prychnęła i przewróciła oczami, jakby pojęcia nie miała dlaczego robił takie problemy.

Może sam fakt, że była trochę obca, sprawiał, że skrępowanie powracało. Pomiędzy Derekiem, uczelnią i badaniami nie miał zbyt wiele czasu dla nich. Poznał Allison jakiś czas temu i rozmawiał z nią zaledwie kilka razy. Częściej się po prostu mijali, ale wydawała się rozumieć, że taka cena przychodziła wraz z jego kierunkiem.

Jego telefon zawibrował. Derek przysyłał mu od czasu do czasu smsy, co było miłe. I trochę zaskakujące. Nie sądził, że tym razem będą w stałym kontakcie. Normalnie Hale znikał i pojawiał się bez uprzedzenia. Sądził, że tak działał ich układ, ale Laura wszystko zaburzyła. Derek wydawał się dbać. Albo przynajmniej sprawiał takie wrażenie, a Stiles nie chciał tego komplikować. Jego życie obecnie ssało dostatecznie mocno, aby nie mógł się skupić na rzeczach bieżących. Nie chciał myśleć o przyszłości.

\- Stilinski przez całą szkołę średnią był zakochany w mojej dziewczynie – poinformował wszystkich Jackson.

Scott wydawał się zniesmaczony. Lydia zirytowała się jak zawsze, ale pozostali się śmiali, kiedy Whittemore pokazywał na niego palcem. Do tego Stiles był akurat przyzwyczajony.

\- Może dlatego nadal jest dziewicą. Wciąż czeka na Lydię – ciągnął dalej dupek.

Stiles pojęcia nie miał dlaczego nadal się z nim zadawali. Na pewno duża rola w tym była Lydii. Nie mogli jej zostawić tylko dlatego, że jej chłopak był tłukiem.

\- A może problem tkwi w tym, że nikt go po prostu nie chce. Słyszałem, Stilinski, że wywalili cię z badań na wydziale – rzucił Jackson jeszcze, patrząc prosto w jego oczy.

I może coś się w nim przepięło w tym momencie, ale było niewiele rzeczy, z których był dumny. A decyzja o sprzeciwieniu się Harrisowi stanowiła punkt zwrotny w jego życiu. Potrafił. Mógł. Wierzył w siebie.

\- Jackson, dupku, nigdy nie wiedziałem dlaczego tak bardzo skupiasz się na mnie – zaczął, podchodząc bliżej. – Poważnie, stary. Ta obsesja trwa od szkoły średniej. Ktoś mógłby nazwać to miłością – zakpił.

Whittemore musiał być w szoku, że Stiles jednak postanowił odpowiedzieć. To był precedens, chociaż ostatnio się mu odgryzł dość skutecznie. Teraz jednak był zbyt przemęczony, aby myśleć i reagować. Złapał dupka za szyję i kiedy ich usta się złączyły, poczuł pewną satysfakcję, bo Jackson instynktownie rozchylił wargi, wpuszczając jego język głębiej. Każdy kto znajdował się w salonie bractwa widział dokładnie co się działo. I Stiles puścił tłuka, zanim Jackson zdążył się opamiętać.

\- Wiem, że sekretnie marzyłeś o tym od lat. To ostatni pocałunek, skarbie. Jestem zajęty – poinformował go, a potem podszedł do Lydii, która kiwała głową z aprobatą i pożegnał się szybko.

ooo

Pierwsze iskierki paniki poczuł, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że Scott podążył za nim. Nie usłyszał McCalla początkowo. Wszyscy śmiali się, nabijając się z Jacksona. Część ludzi klaskała i gwizdała. Hałas był dostatecznie duży, że nie słyszał nawet własnych myśli.

Scott jednak za nim wybiegł i Stiles nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, co zrobił wcześniej na oczach wszystkich. Mógł twierdzić, że to był tylko głupi kawał albo się upił, ale jego przyjaciel wiedziałby lepiej. I nie potrafiłby go okłamać, dlatego zawsze unikał tego tematu jak ognia. Czuł się tylko odrobinę lepiej, że Allison nie towarzyszyła McCallowi.

\- Stiles! – krzyknął Scott chyba po raz setny.

Jego astma nie mogła ułatwiać biegu, więc miał jeszcze pewne szanse na ucieczkę, ale i tak mieszkali w jednym pokoju. Laura pozwoliłaby mu pewnie zostać w mieszkaniu Dereka, ale to byłoby dziwne.

Zatrzymał się więc na środku kampusu i przetarł twarz, na której perliły się krople potu.

\- Scott – zaczął, ale słowa utknęły mu w gardle.

\- Stary, to było świetne – powiedział McCall zaskakując go lekko.

Wziął głębszy wdech, ponieważ Scott patrzył na niego z jakąś dziwną radością w oczach. I to nie miało sensu. Chyba, że McCall naprawdę sądził, że to była tylko zagrywka, żeby zirytować Jacksona. A takie było prawdopodobieństwo. I Stiles wolał już, żeby Scott krzyczał, że nie są już przyjaciółmi, bo nie musiałby niczego uściślać i wyjaśniać.

\- Stary ja… - zaczął i urwał. – To nie był żart – przyznał w końcu.

Scott uniósł brew, jakby czekał na jakieś wnioski.

I Stilesa uderzyło nagle, że jego kumpel był całkiem zrelaksowany.

\- Wiedziałeś? Znaczy wiedziałeś, że jestem gejem? – zdziwił się.

Scott wzruszył ramionami.

\- A myślałeś, że nie wiem? – zdziwił się McCall. – Znamy się całe życie. Wiesz o mnie więcej niż ja sam, stary.

\- Dlaczego nigdy nic nie powiedziałeś? – spytał wprost.

\- Myślałem, że to jedna z tych rzeczy, o których nie gadamy – przyznał Scott, przewracając oczami. – Poza tym… Masz kogoś – upewnił się. – To nie był żart? Pójdziemy na podwójną randkę? – zasypał go pytaniami, na które Stiles na pewno nie był gotów. – Allison totalnie chce podwójną randkę. Nie wiesz nawet jak długo mnie nudzi, żebyśmy cię umówili…

\- Stary, jestem gejem. Nie pójdę na żadną randkę z jej koleżankami – zaznaczył z pewnością w głosie.

\- Nie koleżankami – jęknął Scott. – Ona ma takiego kolegę z lekcji samoobrony. Ale jak kogoś masz to nieaktualne – rzucił.

Stiles nie był do końca pewien czy na pewno znajdował się w środku nocy na kampusie swojej uczelni umawiając się na podwójną randkę ze Scottem i Allison. Zamrugał, uszczypnął się i nadal miał smak piwa Jacksona na języku, więc może nie powinien był go całować, aż tak bardzo.

\- Stary wiesz… Nie do końca kogoś mam – przyznał ostrożnie. – Uprawiamy seks – przyznał.

\- Bez szczegółów – rzucił Scott pospiesznie.

\- Totalnie bez szczegółów. Tylko, że… - urwał, starając się sobie wyobrazić Dereka na spotkaniu z McCallem i Allison.

Kompletnie sobie tego nie wyobrażał. Nie rozmawiali nawet, kiedy byli we dwóch.

\- Pomyśl o tym, bo ona urwie mi głowę – jęknął Scott.

\- Zobaczę co da się zrobić – westchnął. – Ale nie wcześniej niż po tym jak wyślę papiery do uczelni – zastrzegł.


	15. Derek

Spodziewał się, że ludzie zaczną się zachowywać w stosunku do niego inaczej, ale jedynie Jackson uważał przy nim. Zapewne, aby incydent z imprezy się nie powtórzył. Whittmore też przestał kpić, co było kompletnie czymś nowym. Stiles zapewne zauważyłby to, gdyby nie fakt, że zakopywał się coraz głębiej w książkach i Scott zmuszony był do przynoszenia mu posiłków, bo gdyby nie to – zapewne nie pamiętałby o nich. I tak schudł na twarzy – przynajmniej tak twierdziła Allison. Chociaż jego teoria była taka, że ciemne cienie pod oczami odejmowały optycznie kilogramów każdemu. On nie posiadał zbędnego tłuszczu, który mógłby oddać komukolwiek.

\- Stary… - zaczął Scott.

Stiles spojrzał na niego trochę zaskoczony samym faktem, że McCall w ogóle znajduje się w ich pokoju.

\- Kiedy ostatnio spałeś? – spytał jego przyjaciel wprost.

\- A od kiedy tutaj jesteś? – zaciekawił się.

Jakimś cudem Allison zmaterializowała się przed nim i zabrała mu laptop, co przecież było bestialstwem. Za długo pracował, aby kradziono mu dorobek ostatnich…

\- Jaki mamy dzień? – spytał ciekawie.

\- Kładziesz się spać. Natychmiast – poinformowała go dziewczyna Scotta.

I nie była jego matką ani ojcem. Przyłożyła poduszkę do jego twarzy, co było idiotyzmem, bo przecież spanie na siedząco nie mogło być wygodne. Zasnął jednak, zanim zdążył się zastanowić nad tym głębiej.

ooo

Obudził go dźwięk telefonu i spadł z łóżka lekko spanikowany, bo nie wiedział jaka godzina, ale na pewno nie powinien był spać. Allison spoglądała na niego cierpliwie znad swojego podręcznika. Scotta nie było nigdzie w zasięgu wzroku, ale ponieważ ostatnio ludzie pojawiali się i znikali w tym pomieszczeniu – był przekonany, że magia istnieje.

\- Spałeś osiem godzin, chociaż sądziłam, że będziemy mieli cię z głowy przynajmniej na dwa dni – poinformowała go Allison. – Twoja praca jest niemal skończona, Stiles. Dlaczego po prostu nie przespałeś się? – spytała. – Nie musisz tego sto razy poprawiać – dodała.

Spojrzał na nią tak, jakby zwariowała, ponieważ to była jego pierwsza poważna praca. I mierzył się z własnym wykładowcą, więc to musiało być na tyle dobre, że nawet jeśli nie dostałby tego grantu, na co miał nikłe szanse – Harris miał dostać w twarz. I to porządnie. Tak jak Stiles nie dałby mu nigdy w sposób czysto fizyczny nie dlatego, że był pacyfistą, ale przez to, że był synem szeryfa i wiedział jak wygląda pozew o pobicie. To totalnie nie wyglądałoby dobrze w jego papierach.

\- Jeśli to skrewię… - zaczął.

\- Jestem pewna, że twój wykładowca już skrewił, skoro się wycofałeś. Znam cię krótko, ale patrzyłam na twoją pracę przez ostatnie dni i chociaż jesteśmy na zupełnie innych kierunkach… - urwała Allison. – Jesteś geniuszem. Kiedy Scott tak twierdził, miałam ochotę się roześmiać. No bo wiesz… Oboje znamy Scotta. Jest ekstremalnie lojalny. Teraz jednak nie żartował. Nie hiperbolizował. Przewaliłeś materiał, który na pewno nie był przeznaczony dla twojego roku. Jestem tego stuprocentowo pewna, ponieważ większość z tych książek wyszła w ciągu tego półrocza, więc nie wpisano ich w tryb zajęć. Sprawdzałam to przez ostatnie dwadzieścia minut, kiedy pilnowałam, żebyś zaraz po obudzeniu się nie zabrał się do pracy – powiedziała jednym tchem.

I Stiles był pod wrażeniem. Przeważnie to on tak wiele mówił.

\- Scott poszedł po coś do jedzenia. Schowałam twój laptop. Oddam, kiedy zjesz coś pożywnego i napijesz się herbaty – wyjaśniła.

\- Herbaty? Czy ja ci wyglądam na Anglika? Daj mi kawy, kobieto – jęknął.

Żaden mięsień na twarzy dziewczyny nie drgnął. Miała być o wiele cięższym negocjatorem niż Scott był kiedykolwiek.

ooo

Jego dłonie się odrobinę trzęsły, kiedy nadawał swój list. Dwa razy sprawdził adres. I naprawdę nie był nadal pewny czy to dobry pomysł. Profesor, którego mailowo prosił o konsultacje, okazał się diabelnie pomocny. To znaczy nie zrobił i nie powiedział nic, czego Stiles nie wiedział lub nie podejrzewał. Było mu jednak lżej, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że człowiek z tytułem naukowym popiera jego teorię. To jedno zdanie wystarczyło, aby przestał mieć koszmary nocne. No i przestał chodzić na zajęcia z Harrisem, co wiele pomogło na jego nerwy.

Wchodził do akademika, kiedy zamarł, dostrzegając całkiem dobrze znaną sobie sylwetkę. Derek stał kilka kroków od niego i spoglądał na niego z charakterystyczną zmarszczką między brwiami. Przez chwilę patrzyli na siebie i Stiles naprawdę sądził, że ma omamy wzrokowe.

\- Cześć – powiedział.

Derek poruszył nosem jakoś dziwnie.

\- Wróciłeś? – zdziwił się.

Hale przewrócił oczami.

\- Wiedziałbyś, gdybyś odbierał swój cholerny telefon. Laura zdenerwowała się, kiedy ją olałeś – wyjaśnił Derek. – I zmusiła mnie, żebym sprawdził czy żyjesz – dodał odrobinę twardo.

Stiles zamrugał, a potem jego usta rozchyliły się szeroko.

\- Jestem umówiony z Laurą! – wyrwało mu się o kilka tonów za głośno.

Możliwe, że kilku studentów mijających ich, przyjrzało mu się podejrzanie. Na kampusie jednak nie takie rzeczy się zdarzały.

\- Stiles, dobrze się czujesz? – spytał Derek i teraz brzmiał na zmartwionego.

\- Jasne, super świetnie – powiedział pospiesznie.

Derek spoglądał na niego nieufnie, jakby nie wierzył w ani jedno jego słowo. Może powinien był sobie darować ten entuzjazm.

\- Mogłem nie spać kilka dni – przyznał w końcu.

Żaden mięsień na twarzy Dereka nie drgnął. I facet mógłby przesłuchiwać ludzi dla jakiejś agencji wywiadowczej, bo Stiles miał nagle potrzebę wyrzucenia z siebie wszystkiego, co byłoby straszne, bo nie chciał, aby Hale wiedział, jeśli zostanie relegowany z uczelni przez Harrisa.

\- Stiles – westchnął Derek.

\- Nie, poważnie. Dużo nauki. Wiesz jak jest ze studentami. Teraz jednak jestem kompletnie wolny. Mam czas. Mogę spać. Albo możemy jechać do ciebie? – spytał niepewnie.

\- Czy twój współlokator da ci się normalnie wyspać? – zainteresował się Derek, ale jego głos brzmiał sceptycznie. – Może faktycznie zawiozę cię do siebie, żeby Laura zobaczyła na własne oczy, że jednak żyjesz i oddychasz. A potem zaśniesz na dwanaście godzin? – zaproponował Hale.

Stiles wiedział, że mruga, a jego usta są rozchylone. W zasadzie zapewne wyglądał jak idiota, ale lepiej panowałby nad sobą, gdyby jego umysł działał sprawnie.

\- Uhm, jasne? Znaczy nie będzie ci przeszkadzać… - zaczął.

\- Muszę nadrobić raporty. I dopilnuję, żebyś się przespał – powiedział Derek i tym razem w jego głosie nie było krzty wahania.

Nie proponowano mu niczego. Teraz rozkazywano i Stiles doskonale znał ten ton. Derek używał go rzadko, ale jeśli już – to po jego plecach przebiegał przyjemny dreszcz ekscytacji.

Ruszył w kierunku Dereka bez zastanowienia i zamarł tylko, kiedy usłyszał swoje imię.

\- Stiles? Stary, wszędzie cię szukaliśmy – rzucił Scott, podbiegając bliżej. – Do jakiej poczty poszedłeś? Allison nie wiedziała kiedy się jej urwałeś i biegamy po całym kampusie…

\- Mamy pocztę na kampusie? – spytał zszokowany.

Scott spojrzał na niego jak na idiotę, a potem zerknął na Dereka, jakby do końca nie wiedział skąd kojarzył faceta. W końcu impreza, na której Hale nakrzyczał na Jacksona była ponad miesiąc wcześniej.

\- Hej – rzucił niepewnie jego przyjaciel.

\- Witaj – odparł Derek i twarz mężczyzny jak zawsze nie mówiła wiele.

Napięcie pojawiło się nagle w powietrzu i nie miał pojęcia, że to w ogóle możliwe, ale Scott wydawał się odrobinę wyższy.

\- Derek Hale, Scott McCall. Scott to jest Derek – przedstawił ich pospiesznie.

Derek był na tyle miły, że wyciągnął nawet dłoń na powitanie, a Scott ujął ją podejrzliwie, nie spuszczając mężczyzny z oka.

\- Super. Skąd się znacie? – spytał jego przyjaciel niemal od razu.

\- Z baru – przyznał szczerze Stiles.

A ponieważ świat był cudowny od czasu, kiedy pocałował Jacksona – pomijając smak piwa, którego nie potrafił się pozbyć przez kilka kolejnych godzin – nie musiał się już kryć.

\- Jadę do Dereka wyspać się, bo na naszym piętrze każdej nocy są przynajmniej trzy kontrimprezy. Także pokój jest twój i Allison. Nie musisz dziękować stary – rzucił.

Derek wyglądał na zaskoczonego i Stiles zdał sobie sprawę, że w tym całym zamieszaniu nie powiedział Hale'owi o najnowszej rewelacji. Zapewne też na jego komórce, którą wyciszył, kiedy obudziła go dwie doby temu, widniało kilka wiadomości i pewnie jakieś dziesięć nieodebranych połączeń. Chociaż Laura była uparta – mogło być jeszcze gorzej.

\- Uhm, Scott wie, że jestem gejem – poinformował Dereka, którego kąciki ust lekko drgnęły.

\- Owocna rozmowa? – zaryzykował Hale.

\- Pocałowałem Jacksona Whittemore'a, żeby przestał mnie w końcu wkurzać – przyznał bez cienia żenady.

Derek skrzywił się lekko i Stiles w pełni popierał.

Scott spoglądał na niego, a potem na Dereka. I tak w kółko, dopóki na jego twarzy nie pojawiło się zrozumienie.

\- Och, och. Och! – wyrwało się McCallowi i to była prawie cała gama dźwięków.

\- Jakiś problem? – spytał Derek nieprzyjemnie obojętnym tonem.

\- Totalnie żaden – powiedział szybko Scott, ale wgapiał się w Hale'a uparcie.

\- Chryste – wyrwało się Stilesowi. – Ja chcę iść spać – powiedział całkiem szczerze, bo od kiedy wysłał swoją pracę, poziom adrenaliny w jego organizmie skutecznie spadał.

Teraz czuł się jedynie coraz bardziej wyczerpany.

Derek wyciągnął w jego stronę swoją rękę, bardzo powoli i ostrożnie, jakby nie miał pojęcia co w ogóle chciał z nią zrobić. Objął go w końcu jednak ramieniem, przyciągając do siebie tylko bliżej. Stiles byłby zaskoczony tym gestem, gdyby nie fakt, że zapewne się już kiwał na boki.

\- Nie dawaj mu kawy, nawet jeśli będzie bardzo chciał – rzucił Scott nagle.

\- Wiem – odparł Derek i przewrócił oczami. – Wróci jutro cały i zdrowy – obiecał jeszcze, zanim poprowadził go w stronę uczelnianego parkingu.

ooo

Laura rzuciła mu się na szyję, co było czymś nie całkiem niespodziewanym. Musiał ją nieźle nastraszyć przez co odczuwał lekkie wyrzuty sumienia. Nie zrobił tego specjalnie. Kiedy jednak sprawdził swój telefon dotarło do niego, że Derek na zmianę z siostrą próbowali się do niego dodzwonić od dobrych trzech dni. Sam zacząłby świrować po tym czasie.

\- Nie rób więcej takich rzeczy – powiedziała Laura.

\- Przepraszam – rzucił, starając się posłać jej swój najlepszy niewinny uśmiech.

Laura go nie kupiła.

\- Wyglądasz, jakbyś stracił ze cztery kilo. Nie, żeby było z czego odejmować – prychnęła kobieta.

\- To przez cienie pod oczami – poinformował ją i to wcale jej nie pocieszyło.

\- Stiles idzie spać – rzucił Derek, popychając go w stronę swojej sypialni.

I to było naprawdę miłe, że użyczał mu swojego łóżka. Na jego piętrze naprawdę hałasowano. I chociaż zdążył się do tego przyzwyczaić przez ostatnie lata, teraz potrzebował faktycznego odpoczynku. Poza tym Scott zasługiwał, aby oddano mu pokój. Miał w końcu dziewczynę i Stiles był pewien, że zaburzył ich życie seksualne. A przynajmniej miał nadzieję, że jego przyjaciel nie uprawiał przy nim seksu.

Dostał spodenkami w twarz i zamrugał zaskoczony. Derek niemal natychmiast zabrał mu materiał z twarzy, kiwając z niezadowoleniem głową.

\- Zero refleksu. Nie widziałeś nawet jak leciały, prawda? – spytał Hale i wydawał się nawet odrobinę rozbawiony. – Jak długo nie spałeś? – spytał ciekawie.

\- Przed tym jak Allison i Scott położyli mnie siłą do łóżka czy po tym? – zainteresował się.

Jego spodnie znalazły się w okolicy jego kolan i to nie było wcale seksowne, bo gołym tyłkiem wylądował na chłodnej pościeli, kiedy Derek popchnął go na łóżko bez ostrzeżenia.

\- Hej! – zaprotestował słabo. – Mogę sam się rozebrać – dodał.

\- Jakoś wątpię – prychnął Derek. – Tak jak mogłeś się sam ubrać? – spytał ciekawie Hale.

\- Co jest nie tak z tym jak się ubieram? – rzucił zbulwersowany. – Albo nie, nie odpowiadaj – dodał pospiesznie, ponieważ Derek akurat zawsze wyglądał zbyt dobrze.

I Stiles nie widział go w żadnych nerdowskich koszulkach. Derek ubierał się jak dorosły.

\- To nie jest twoja koszulka – poinformował go Hale.

Stiles spojrzał na materiał o kilka rozmiarów za duży.

\- Uhm, Scotta – jęknął.

Faktycznie niewiele widział, kiedy sięgał po ubranie. Starał się doczytać do końca swoją pracę, zanim zakleił kopertę. Nie miał zbyt wielu fotografii znalezisk, ale miał nadzieję, że tyle wystarczy. Wywołał wszystko, co miał na komórce. Allison pomogła mu wyostrzyć zdjęcia w programie do obórki fotografii. A przynajmniej sądził, że to była jej robota.

Spodnie Dereka były o kilka rozmiarów za duże i ledwo utrzymywały się na jego wystających biodrach. Pewnie dlatego tak łatwo było je na niego naciągnąć. Stiles zresztą nie protestował, bo chociaż dotyk Dereka nie miał seksualnego podtekstu, był całkiem miły. A pościel była miękka i pachniała świeżością. Nie pamiętał kiedy oddał do prania prześcieradła u siebie. I pewnie powinien to zrobić, kiedy tylko wróci do akademika.

\- Potrzebujesz jeszcze czegoś? – spytał ciekawie Derek.

\- Zgaś światło? – zaryzykował.

\- Jest środek dnia – poinformował go Hale całkiem poważnie. – Zobaczę jednak co da się zrobić – obiecał.

Stiles nie prosił o nic więcej. Zamknął oczy, zanim zdał sobie sprawę, że ta ciemność wokół to jednak nie sprawka Dereka. Dopiero później usłyszał dźwięk zasuwanych kotar i czerń zrobiła się bardziej intensywna.

\- Śpij, Stiles – rzucił Derek, jakby trzeba było go jeszcze zachęcać.


	16. I znów do łóżka

Obudził go zapach jedzenia, co pewnie wiele świadczyło o tym jak odżywiał się przez ostatnie dni. Jego żołądek zaburczał tak głośno, że nie byłby zdziwiony, gdyby usłyszano go w kuchni.

Z trudem uniósł się na rękach, orientując się, że gdzieś w czasie snu jego spodenki zsunęły się poniżej linii pośladków. Nadal zakrywały nogi, ale przecież nie takie było ich zadanie. Miał jedynie nadzieję, że Laura nie weszła do sypialni Dereka, aby upewnić się, że nie zapadł w jedną z tych niewyjaśnionych śpiączek, po których ludzie wstają dwadzieścia lat później i chcą kontynuować swoje życie jak gdyby nigdy nic.

Nie miał pojęcia która godzina, bo kotary nadal były szczelnie zasłonięte, ale z pewnością to nie był ten sam dzień, w którym spotkali się z Derekiem. Pościel obok niego miała dość charakterystyczny kształt, a to znaczyło, że ktoś z nim spał.

\- Wgapiasz się w łóżko od pięciu minut. Może się jeszcze położysz? – zaproponował Derek.

I Stiles omal nie dostał zawału. Hale siedział w swoim fotelu z okularami na twarzy i najwyraźniej pracował. I jeśli planował zawsze sporządzać raporty bez koszulki – Stiles totalnie mógłby zostać jego asystentem.

\- Teraz wgapiasz się we mnie – stwierdził Derek, ale wyglądał bardziej na rozbawionego. – A ja mam całkiem dobry widok, więc… - urwał.

Stiles zdał sobie sprawę, że pewnie przez ten cały czas leżał z pośladkami na wierzchu. I pewnie miałby z tym problem, gdyby nie fakt, że Derek widział nie takie rzeczy. I nie w takich pozycjach.

\- Potrzebuje prysznica – zdecydował.

\- Potrzebujesz śniadania – poprawił go Derek. – A potem prysznica.

\- Prysznica – rzucił, ponieważ nie pamiętał kiedy ostatni raz się kąpał.

Możliwe, że Allison wepchnęła go pod prysznic jakąś dobę temu, ale to mógł być tylko koszmar rodem z Zatoki Perskiej. Pamiętał jakiś krzyk. Może wylądował tam nawet w ubraniu. Scottowi pod względem opieki nad kimkolwiek nie należało ufać.

\- Prysznica – powtórzył zdecydowanie.

\- Albo zjemy razem śniadanie, a kiedy będę miał pewność, że nie zemdlejesz z głodu, weźmiemy razem prysznic? – zaproponował Derek.

I bardzo chciał się nie zgodzić na to, ponieważ propozycja stanowiła jawną próbę przekupstwa. Jednak biorąc pod uwagę to, co robili ostatnim razem pod prysznicem – nie marzył o niczym innym. Możliwe, że jego penis już zaczął reagować, bo lekkie mrowienie w podbrzuszu zawsze było wstępem do pełnego podniecenia.

\- Jasne, przekonałeś mnie – rzucił pospiesznie.

Derek uśmiechnął się do niego szeroko, a on próbował sobie wmówić, że jego serce wcale nie zaczęło bić mocniej. Hale normalnie wyglądał zbyt przystojnie, ale te okulary i brak koszulki robiły coś ze Stilesem.

\- A może najpierw prysznic razem? – zaproponował.

\- Yhym. A jak zemdlejesz? – zainteresował się Derek.

\- Ludzie robią to kiedy inni są nieprzytomni. A przynajmniej tak słyszałem. Totalnie masz moją zgodę – powiedział pospiesznie.

Mężczyzna prychnął, a potem wydął wargi.

\- Szkoda, że nie przeprowadziliśmy tej rozmowy wczoraj. Miałbyś zupełnie inny poranek – rzucił Hale, patrząc sugestywnie na jego nadal odkryte pośladki.

ooo

Laura robiła bardzo dobre naleśniki. Musiał jej przyznać, że znała się na tym. Albo Stiles był tak głodny, że zjadł ich dwa talerze ku jej radości. Derek najwyraźniej nie miał w zwyczaju pochłaniania takiej ilości jedzenia, a gotowanie dla jednej osoby było frustrujące. Stiles pamiętał to doskonale jeszcze z Beacon Hills, kiedy ojciec nie wracał po pracy do domu.

\- Powiesz co cię tak zaabsorbowało, że sądziłam, iż potrącił cię autobus? – spytała Laura.

Rozważał tylko ułamek sekundy czy powinien się przyznać. Prawda była jednak nadal zbyt ekstremalna.

\- Wystartowałem w konkursie o grant na badania – powiedział ostrożnie.

Laura zamrugała, a potem jej twarz rozświetliła się.

\- Nie, nie możesz go sprzedać na Harvard – westchnął Derek, zapewne czytając siostrze w myślach.

\- No przestań – zaśmiała się. – Jest idealny!

\- Uhm, jeszcze nie dostałem tego grantu. Wiesz o tym, prawda? I prawdopodobieństwo, że uznają w ogóle moje badania za cenne albo wiarygodne jest tak nikłe... – zaczął.

\- Jest taki uroczy – weszła mu w słowo Laura, kompletnie ignorując jego słowa. – Skarbie, my sprzedajemy marzenia. Ludzi. Nie sukcesy. Na sukcesy zarabiasz sam – poinformowała go z uśmiechem. – A czasami samym sukcesem jest to, że nie skończyłeś jeszcze studiów, a już mierzysz wysoko. Zawsze lubiłam ambitnych ludzi.

Derek przewrócił oczami, jakby słyszał to nie pierwszy raz.

\- Sprzedajesz mu standardową pogadankę. Poważnie, Laura. Odpuść – powiedział Hale, ale w jego głosie był cień humoru, który objawiał się dość rzadko.

Stiles jednak polował na te momenty.

\- Idę pod prysznic – rzucił, ponieważ nie wydawało mu się, że powinni wychodzić z kuchni razem z Derekiem.

Laura jednak spojrzała na niego ze skrajnym przerażeniem, jakby właśnie powiedział coś okropnego.

\- O nie nie nie – powiedziała pospiesznie kobieta. – Wychodzę. Jak Boga kocham, wychodzę! – zagroziła.

\- Jesteś ateistką – przypomniał jej Derek. – Bóg ci nie pomoże – dodał, uśmiechając się wrednie.

ooo

Ciepła woda spływała po jego plecach wąskim strumieniem. Jego mięśnie nie budziły się bynajmniej do życia. Gdyby mógł, pospałby jeszcze. Zrezygnował z czwartkowych zajęć, bo nie był w stanie się skupić, ale musiał pojawić się na wykładach chociaż następnego dnia. A to oznaczało, że nie mógł zostać cały dzień u Dereka. Mężczyzna niby go nie zapraszał do tego, ale też niespecjalnie wyrzucał od siebie.

Drzwi łazienki uchyliły się i lekki zimny powiew sprawił, że na jego skórze pojawiła się gęsia skórka. Derek jednak wsunął się pod prysznic i wtulił się w niego bez większego wahania. Przez chwilę stali pod natryskiem ciesząc się chyba głównie ciepłem wody, która spływała po ich ciałach. Nie dotykali się nawet tak bardzo. Derek przylegał do niego po prostu i to było dobre.

Stiles miał prawie wrażenie, że mężczyzna zdążył za nim zatęsknić przez ostatni tydzień, w którym się nie widzieli. I trochę z jego winy nie mieli nawet telefonicznego kontaktu. Powinien był chociaż zerkać na komórkę.

Derek objął dłońmi jego biodra i zacisnął mocno palce na jego skórze, a potem Stiles poczuł jego włosy na swoich pośladkach i twardniejący penis, który starał się jakoś wpasować w dostępną mu przestrzeń. Mężczyzna parę razy trącił go swoimi biodrami w tyłek, jakby sprawdzał czy to będzie dostatecznie wygodne.

\- Co myślisz? – spytał Derek.

Byli jednego wzrostu i poprzednim razem się udało. Nie był pewien czy miał siłę na jakiekolwiek akrobacje. Wyspał się, ale jego mięśnie od ciągłego pochylania się nad książkami, nie były w najlepszej kondycji i Derek musiał o tym wiedzieć, bo splótł ich palce razem, stabilizując go na mokrej powierzchni kabinki prysznicowej. Hale przyległ do jego pleców, ocierając się swoim członkiem o jego pośladki. To tarcie zapewne osiągnęłoby lepsze efekty, gdyby stali twarzą w twarz, ale druga dłoń mężczyzny zsunęła się z jego biodra i objęła jego penisa budzącego się powoli do życia. To miało być drastycznie szybkie. Pojęcia nie miał kiedy ostatni raz się dotykał. Na pewno nie w tym dobiegającym już końca tygodniu. Jego jądra chyba nigdy dotąd nie były tak ciężkie, ale za to winił Dereka. Mężczyzna sprawił, że jego organizm sądził, iż już zawsze będzie obdarowywany stałymi orgazmami i produkował zbyt wiele spermy. A jeszcze niedawno był nietknięty.

\- Jesteś cholernie twardy – poinformował go Derek z jakąś dziwną satysfakcją.

Ten ton zawsze sprawiał, że po ciele Stilesa przechodziły dreszcze. Wiedział doskonale, co przyjdzie teraz. Derek nie mówił wiele, ale jeśli już – warto było go słuchać. Stiles nie zamierzał uronić ani słowa.

\- Uczyłeś się tak pilnie przez ten cały czas, że zapomniałeś nie tylko o śnie? – rzucił mężczyzna i Stiles nie odpowiedział, bo to było dość oczywiste, biorąc pod uwagę jak teraz bardzo drżało jego ciało.

Może chodziło bardziej o oczekiwanie na to, co nieuniknione. Nic nie było w stanie powstrzymać zbliżającego się wielkimi krokami orgazmu. Pocieszał się jedynie tym, że pewnie będzie gotów do drugiej rundy w mgnieniu oka.

Derek złapał jednak odrobinę mocniej za trzon jego penisa i jego cudowne spełnienie odeszło w niepamięć.

\- O nie, nie, nie! – zaczął, starając się wyrwać, ale mężczyzna był silniejszy.

\- To byłoby za szybko – wychrypiał Derek w jego ucho. – Chcesz sprawdzić jak długo wytrzymasz? – spytał Hale.

\- Nie – przyznał szczerze Stiles, ale po jego plecach przebiegł przyjemny dreszcz.

Był tak blisko, że jego palce u stóp się podwijały i z pewnością to nie pomagało mu w staniu stabilnie na swoich już drżących lekko nogach.

\- Nie? – upewnił się Derek, poruszając dłonią ponownie po jego trzonie.

Odnosił wrażenie, że stwardniał jeszcze bardziej, chociaż to chyba nie było możliwe. Już wcześniej wydawało mu się, że byłby w stanie ciąć szkło. Albo wbijać gwoździe. Cokolwiek. Jego umysł i tak nie pracował aż tak dobrze, aby jego myśli posiadały jakąś sensowną ciągłość. Nie, kiedy Derek zaczynał od delikatnych pieszczot, muskając zaledwie jego napiętą rozgrzaną skórę.

Nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby woda na jego penisie wysychała od ciepła jego ciała. Palce mężczyzny wydawały się chłodne.

\- Na ile pewne jest twoje nie? – spytał Derek wprost od jego ucha i to powinno być zakazane, bo stanowiło jakiś rodzaj tortury.

Stiles totalnie nie był też tak pewny swojego, nie. Chciał spełnienia i to jak najszybciej, a Derek obiecywał jedynie długą zabawę. Jakaś część jego umysłu wiedziała, że i tego przyjdzie kres, ale tak bardzo chciał już sięgnąć po ciastko, którego sobie nieumyślnie odmawiał przez tak długi tydzień. Pełne siedem dni. Nigdy tak długo nie wytrzymał.

\- Tydzień – jęknął, bo przypomniał sobie wyraźnie, że to Derek dotykał go ostatni.

\- Och wiem, dlatego to będzie takie dobre – obiecał mu mężczyzna. – Jeśli mi pozwolisz… - urwał Hale sugestywnie. – Jeśli mi pozwolisz, spodoba ci się to. Orgazm, który się z ciebie wyrwie, będzie niezapomniany, Stiles. Mogę cię o tym zapewnić. Szkoda byłoby nie wykorzystać takiej okazji – dodał.

Stiles przełknął ciężko, a potem rozstawił odrobinę szerzej nogi i naprawdę próbował sobie wmówić, że robi to tylko dlatego, żeby złapać łatwiej równowagę. To na pewno nie była zgoda na cokolwiek Derek kombinował, ale nie protestował więcej, kiedy mężczyzna zsunął dłoń na jego jądra, a potem zważył je w rękach, jakby chciał sprawdzić jak wiele spermy się w nich już zebrało. Były ciężkie jak kamienie. Stiles to czuł wyraźnie. I tak cholernie wrażliwe, że każde muśnięcie sprawiało, że spinał się cały. Jakby już wcześniej jego ciało nie było w stanie zwiększonej uwagi.

Dłoń Dereka poruszała się leniwie na jego penisie, prawie jakby mężczyzna dotykał go kompletnie bez intencji doprowadzenia go dalej. Stiles zagryzł wargi, starając się powstrzymać wszystkie te dźwięki, które budowały się w nim. Po jego członku spływała woda, ale czuł wyraźnie kroplę własnego nasienia, która uformowała się na główce jego penisa. To wydawało się wiecznością, kiedy w końcu spłynęła niżej, tylko po to, aby zostać rozsmarowaną przez palce Dereka.

Miał nadzieję, że Hale obejmie go, ale zaraz potem chciał to odwołać, bo mężczyzna zaczął obciągać mu zaskakująco szybko i Stiles nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że kiedy tylko zbliży się do upragnionego orgazmu, ten zostanie mu odebrany. Możliwe, że spodziewał się tego, ale nic nie mogło go przygotować na to, że Derek zaciśnie dłoń na jego fiucie, zabierając mu to wszystko, co miał na wyciągnięcie ręki.

\- _Nienienie_ \- zaprotestował, ale nawet w jego uszach zabrzmiało to słabo.

Derek polizał jego kark, jakby to miały być jakieś pieprzone przeprosiny. Kontynuował jednak dalej, więc Stiles nie wiedział do końca czy chce bawić się w tą grę. Coś budowało się w nim i to było ogromne. Stres z kilku tygodni zaczął spływać z niego. Nie mógł sobie przypomnieć nawet co było tak ważne, że nie obciągnął sobie sam przez ostatni tydzień. To z pewnością było idiotyczne i nie miało znaczenia, kiedy emocje mieszały się z sobą i nie miał pojęcia na czym się skupić. Derek obejmował go teraz jedną ręką, stabilizując całym ciałem. Czuł jak bardzo podniecony jest Hale. Mężczyzna zresztą oddychał nierówno wprost do jego ucha i ciepłe powietrze owiewało jego małżowinę, co też samo w sobie było przyjemne. Nigdy nie był równie blisko innego człowieka i ta bliskość była cudowna.

Derek wydawał się doskonale znać jego ciało. Gładził go, by zaraz później zagrać na nim o wiele ostrzej i w ciągu sekund doprowadzić go do wrzenia. I jego członek był tak wrażliwy, że teraz niewiele było mu trzeba, aby rozpędzał się od zera do setki. Czas, w którym dochodził prawie na szczyt, skracał się tak boleśnie, że zaczął podejrzewać, że uwolni go zapewne przypadkowy powiew wiatru, nad którym Derek nie mógł przecież panować.

\- Wejdź we mnie – wychrypiał, bo jego własne pośladki zaciskały się same wokół nicości.

Jego ciało było napięte jak struna i teraz na pewno drżał, nie panując już kompletnie nad niczym.

\- Chryste – wyrwało się Derekowi.

Mężczyzna zapewne nie spodziewał się po nim takich słów i dobrze.

\- Teraz, Stiles. Już – obiecał mu Hale, a Stiles mu wierzył, bo co mu pozostało.

Derek pozwolił mu tym razem dojść, a raczej wyrwał orgazm z jego ciała tak nagły i silny, że kolana się pod nim ugięły. Miał wrażenie, że dochodził całym ciałem. Jego mięśnie spięły się, a jądra skurczyły. Zamknął oczy, a może po prostu wszystko pociemniało. Nie był pewien.

Nie potrafił uspokoić się jeszcze długo, kiedy Derek masował jego ramiona.


	17. Kilka słów w tę lub tamtą

Stiles wsunął się do łóżka bez zbędnych protestów i wtulił w poduszkę. W zasadzie mógłby zasnąć ponownie. Był tak bezwładny jak nigdy. Możliwe, że seks z Derekiem działał tak na niego. Endrofiny, które uwalniały się w trakcie, musiały go skutecznie odprężyć, skoro jego mięśnie nadal nie współpracowały w takim stopniu jak zwykle.

Łóżko ugięło się ponownie i Derek położył się obok niego, przysuwając się tak blisko, że stykali się na całej powierzchni swoich ciał. Czuł nawet palce stóp mężczyzny na swoich własnych. Chyba zatem bliżej już nie można było się znaleźć.

\- Śpiący? – spytał Derek cicho.

\- Nie wiem – przyznał Stiles.

Jeszcze minutę temu sądził, że będzie nieprzytomny dla świata w niedługim czasie. Teraz jednak jego umysł spowijała jedynie lekka mgiełka.

\- Więc powiedziałeś Scottowi – rzucił Derek, kładąc dłoń na jego biodrze.

Stiles totalnie gratulował sobie, że żaden z nich nie ubrał bielizny przed położeniem się do łóżka. Dłoń Dereka była przyjemnie ciepła i ciężka. Nie miałby nic przeciwko, gdyby leżała na jego biodrze przez cały czas.

\- Tak jakoś samo wyszło – westchnął. – Lydia chciała się pożegnać i zorganizowała imprezę w domu jednego z bractw. Jackson był dupkiem i…

\- Uznałeś, że całowanie kogoś będzie odpowiednim sposobem zamknięcia mu ust? – spytał Derek i trudno było rozgryźć ton mężczyzny.

\- Jackson jest obrzydliwy, ale wiem, że on o mnie myśli to samo – wyjaśnił. – Poskutkowało – dodał.

Derek prychnął w jego kark. Na pewno o wiele lepiej rozmawiałoby im się, gdyby Stiles widział jego twarz, ale kiedy próbował się obrócić, Hale przytrzymał go.

\- I powiedziałeś Scottowi – podrzucił Derek.

\- Scott już wiedział. Sądził po prostu, że to jedna z tych rzeczy, o których nie rozmawiamy z jakiegoś oczywistego powodu – odparł Stiles.

\- Ta lista jest długa? – spytał ciekawie Derek.

Stiles wzruszył ramionami. To w zasadzie był odruch, ale nigdy nie stanowił odpowiedzi konkretnej. A Derek lubił tylko takie. Nie zaskoczyła go zatem cisza.

\- Dość. Jest incydent sprzed dwóch lat. Oraz życie seksualne Scotta. No i moje życie seksualne – wyliczył. – Nasi rodzice uprawiający seks. No i związek mojego ojca z jego matką. Jestem totalnie pewien, że Scott wie, ale nawet jeśli nie wie. Nie ja mu powiem.

Derek zaśmiał się krótko i dźwięcznie.

\- Żałuję, że nie mam takiego układu z Laurą – przyznał Hale.

\- Chyba nie mówisz jej, co robimy? – rzucił przerażony.

\- Nie, nie mówię, ale ona ciągle pyta. Ciągle chce wiedzieć – westchnął Derek. – Nie wiem czy to przez to, że prowadzimy tę firmę razem i już jesteśmy zmuszeni do ciągłego kontaktu. A może po prostu to kwestia tego, że zostaliśmy sami po tym jak rodzice zmarli. Laura w zasadzie mnie wychowała – przyznał.

I Stiles nie przypominał sobie, aby Derek kiedykolwiek opowiadał o rodzicach. Może powinien był zwrócić na to uwagę. Każdy miał przecież matkę i ojca. I przynajmniej czasem takie słowa powinny wypływać w rozmowie.

\- Och, przykro mi – powiedział pospiesznie.

Derek zaśmiał się krótko.

\- Nie musi ci być przykro. Laura nie była , aż taka okropna – zakpił Hale.

\- Chryste, wiesz o co mi chodzi. Moja mama zmarła, kiedy miałem dziesięć lat. Nie wyobrażam sobie życia bez mojego ojca – poinformował go. – Scott jest trochę moim adoptowanym bratem. I Melissa… Melissa jest prawie jak moja mama. Z pewnością dostawaliśmy od niej szlabany po równo, jakby też traktowała mnie jak swojego syna. Chociaż może chodziło głównie o to, że obaj wpadaliśmy w kłopoty ze Scottem – dodał.

\- Laura była tą, która wpadała w kłopoty – westchnął Derek. – Natomiast jeśli ja wpadam w kłopoty, to konkretne – dodał i tym razem jego ton głosu był dziwnie twardy.

\- Tak? – rzucił Stiles, nie mając pojęcia jak namówić mężczyznę do rozmowy.

To było miłe. Leżeli nago w łóżku, był obejmowany i Derek mówił do niego. Przeważnie to on wciągał Hale'a w swoje życie, ale to się wydawało mu mocno nieodpowiednie, bez podobnych zwierzeń w drugą stronę.

\- Tak, ale to przeszłość – odparł Derek. – Teraz nie wpadam w kłopoty. Teraz rozwiązuje problemy. Panna Martin na przykład nie była żadnym, ale ten Jackson to nie jest naprawdę odpowiedni materiał na cokolwiek.

\- Panna Martin – powtórzył po nim, kręcąc głową. – Nazywasz ją tak czasem.

\- Naprawdę to lubią. Sądzą, że są ważni i właśnie chodzi o to, żeby tak sądzili – prychnął Derek.

\- Idę o zakład, że Lydia się na to nie dała złapać – prychnął Stiles.

\- Ani przez sekundę – przyznał Derek. – Tym bardziej jest panną Martin. Szacunek dla ludzi inteligentnych.

\- Mógłbym za to wypić – zgodził się.

\- Przynieść wino? Butelkę powinienem mieć jeszcze w lodówce – rzucił Hale.

\- Zamierzasz pić przed południem? – zdziwił się Stiles.

\- Sądzisz, że wyjdziemy z łóżka dzisiaj? – spytał Derek wprost.

Stiles nie był co do tego przekonany. I nie mógł sobie przypomnieć czy Derek doszedł pod prysznicem. Był zbyt zajęty łapaniem równowagi i odzyskiwaniem panowania nad sobą. Derek miał rację. Ten orgazm był spektakularny i nawet na samo wspomnienie jego palce u stóp podwijały się z przyjemności. Odwrócił się tym razem, nie pozwalając Derekowi się zatrzymać i pocałował mężczyznę w usta, przejmując odrobinę panowanie nad sytuacją.

Hale nie pozwolił mu na to podczas kilku poprzednich spotkań, ale Stiles miał teraz całkiem dobre pojęcie, co robił. I kiedy obwinął swoją rękę wokół członka Dereka, ten był już dość twardy. Czuł wyraźnie jak napinały się mięśnie brzucha mężczyzny, kiedy z sobą walczył. I ten spektakl zawsze go odrobinę zachwycał.

\- Gdzie jest Laura? – spytał wprost, ponieważ należało rozeznać się w sytuacji.

\- Na spotkaniu – odparł Derek. – Nie wróci do bardzo późnego popołudnia – dodał.

I to była cenna informacja.

Chciał zsunąć się niżej i wziąć Dereka w usta, ale Hale odwrócił ich tak, że leżał teraz na nim, przygniatając go do łóżka. I to byłoby cudowne uczucie, gdyby Stiles nie doszedł jeszcze tak niedawno pod prysznicem.

\- Czuję się dość… pusty – przyznał ostrożnie. – Nie sądzę, żebym…

\- Nie będę próbował cię znowu doprowadzić – uspokoił go Derek, ale dłoń mężczyzny zsunęła się między ich ciała, między jego nogi do ukrytego pomiędzy pośladkami wejścia.

I do Stilesa doszło nagle o co chodzi.

\- Och, jasne – powiedział pospiesznie.

W zasadzie nigdy nie robili tego tak, że w planach nie było jego orgazmu, ale Derek nie doszedł pod prysznicem. I jeśli Hale chciał w niego wejść, nie miał z tym najmniejszych problemów. Samo uczucie wypełnienia było przyjemne w końcu. I było coś takiego w fakcie, że byli złączeni, co sprawiało, że robiło mu się cieplej na całym ciele.

Derek nie tracił czasu, zabierając się za przygotowanie go. Stiles mógł poczuć twardy członek mężczyzny na swoim udzie i może dla Hale'a to też było pełne siedem dni. Nie spytał. I nie chciał znać odpowiedzi na to pytanie. Derek był przystojny jak diabli i tak pewny siebie, że z pewnością byłby w stanie znaleźć sobie kogokolwiek na jedną noc. Stiles jednak nie chciał wiedzieć.

I cieszył się z rozproszenia, które przyszło wraz z pierwszym palcem, który wsunął się w niego. Derek zamarł jednak, jakby coś było nie tak, a potem zabrał rękę.

\- Jesteś bardzo ciasny – poinformował go Hale.

I naprawdę Stiles nigdy dotąd nie przeprowadził tylu rozmów na temat swojego wejścia. Derek wydawał się notorycznie zwracać na to uwagę. I był trochę zaskoczony, że to nadal wywoływało rumieniec na jego twarzy.

Derek wydawał się zresztą rozbawiony jego reakcją, sądząc po krzywym uśmieszku, który wykwitł na jego twarzy.

\- I? – spytał, bo cisza się przedłużała.

\- Nie sądziłem, że w ogóle się nie dotykałeś przez ostatni tydzień – odparł Derek, ale jego głos był jakąś mieszanką zdziwienia i fascynacji.

\- Miałem sporo nauki – przyznał ostrożnie.

\- Wiem – odparł Derek. – Jesteś po prostu ciasny jak diabli. To byłoby trochę jak nasz pierwszy raz – poinformował go. – I z pewnością chcę, żebyś to poczuł tak, jakbyśmy to robili pierwszy raz – wyjaśnił mu spokojnie.

Stiles nie mógł powstrzymać dreszczu, który przebiegł po jego ciele. I Derek uśmiechał się teraz do niego nie łobuzersko i lekko ironicznie jak miał w zwyczaju. Coś ciepłego wypełniało jego klatkę piersiową w tej chwili i nie mógł się pozbyć tego uczucia.

\- To znaczy? – spytał.

\- Pójdziesz spać, a ja zacznę gotować obiad – odparł Derek. – Laura woli domowe jedzenie, a sądzę, że i nam się coś przyda na ząb. Kiedy Laura wróci i się obudzisz, zjemy, a potem ją gdzieś spławię. I wrócimy tutaj – obiecał mu.

\- Muszę iść jutro na zajęcia – zaznaczył od razu.

\- Odwiozę cię – obiecał mu Derek.

I nie miał w zasadzie już nic do dodania.

ooo

Laura wyglądała pięknie i czuł się trochę wymięty, bo siedział na wysokim stołku w kuchni, w pożyczonych od Dereka rzeczach. Jego własne powinny były trafić do pralki. Do tej pory byłyby już suche, ale nie myślał o tym, kiedy padał z nóg. Zresztą koszulka, w której znalazł się u Dereka nie należała nawet do niego. Powrót w tym stanie do akademika nie byłby najgorszą rzeczy, jaką w życiu zrobił. Pewnie większość z współstudentów nie mrugnęłoby nawet okiem. Im też się przydarzało.

Laura wyglądała jednak doskonale i perfekcyjnie. I może to trochę go onieśmielało w kobiecie, bo wydawała się dokładnie taka sama jak brat. O wiele za dobra, aby istnieć. Może ich zawód wymagał precyzji we wszystkim; od wizerunku po zachowanie. Derek wydawał się zawsze kontrolować przestrzeń wokół siebie i nosił tę aurę dominacji. Laura jednak sprawiała, że Stiles czuł się wyraźnie gorszy, kiedy na nią patrzył.

I jeśli miała taki wpływ na wszystkich, serdecznie współczuł każdemu, kto zalazł jej za skórę.

\- Nie jesz? – spytała kobieta zaskoczona.

Faktycznie grzebał w swoim talerzu, ale głównie przez to, że nie spodziewał się, że zaśnie. Kiedy Derek przyszedł go obudzić, nie oprzytomniał tak dokładnie. Był o wiele bardziej zmęczony niż się spodziewał. A ekscytacja, którą czuł na samą myśl o tym, co mieli niedługo zrobić, wcale nie pomagała. Pamiętał dokładnie kiedy Derek wspominał o jego tyłku pierwszy raz. Wtedy wydawało mu się to wzięte żywcem z jakiegoś filmu pornograficznego. Hale był jednak po prostu jak chodząca żywa pornografia.

Stiles po prostu nie potrafił ogarnąć jakim cudem Derek był tak seksowny w tak niewymuszony sposób. Jakby nie musiał się starać. I to było cholernie niesprawiedliwe, bo on siedział wymięty i nadal lekko śnięty po kilku dniach wzmożonej pracy.

\- Jem – odparł trochę mało elokwentnie.

Laura spojrzała na niego, unosząc brew do góry, więc wsadził sobie do ust kawałek mięsa i zaczął go rzuć.

\- Grzeczny chłopiec – pochwaliła go kobieta.

Mógł przysiąc, że Derek lekko drgnął. I do niego dopiero po chwili dotarło, że Hale do niego tak nie mówił, ale równie dobrze mógłby. Odnosił wrażenie, że dzisiaj rano przekroczyli pewną granicę. Derek pokazał mu zawartość swojej szuflady, ale nie rozmawiali o tym. Nie ukrywał, że oddawanie komuś kontroli nie było dla niego problemem, ale to był całkiem nowy poziom. A jeszcze tak niedawno był w zasadzie dziewicą.

Przerażające było to, że nie miał problemu z tym, żeby oddać Derekowi wszystko. Hale potrafił się nim zaopiekować i poprowadzić w jakimś sensownym kierunku. Wyciągnął z niego rzeczy, o których Stiles nie miał pojęcia. Gdyby nie Derek, nie postawiłby się bowiem Jacksonowi i Scott nigdy nie wiedziałby o jego orientacji. A raczej on nie wiedziałby, że McCall wie.

Odnosił wrażenie, że chociaż nie był już nastolatkiem, określał siebie na nowo. I to było tak ważne dla niego, że postawił się nawet Harrisowi. Nie miał pojęcia czy to nie był błąd. Nie chciał kończyć studiów na jakiejś podrzędnej uczelni niedaleko domu, ale to była jedna z tych niewielu rzeczy, z których był dumny.

I to uczucie było wspaniałe.

Laura przyglądała mu się, nie kryjąc nawet swojej ciekawości.

\- Twoje zdecydowanie ewoluuje – poinformowała go kobieta ciekawie.

\- Jestem zdecydowanie zdecydowany – potwierdził, starając się zrobić najbardziej poważną minę, na jaką było go stać.

I musiało to wyglądać niemożliwie sztucznie, bo Derek parsknął śmiechem. Laura jedynie przewróciła oczami, wracając do jedzenia.

ooo

Drzwi mieszkania zamknęły się za Laurą i Stiles spodziewał się, że zaraz zostanie przyciśnięty do pierwszej płaskiej powierzchni, która okaże się do tego odpowiednia. Derek jednak otworzył lodówkę i wyjął butelkę wina, uśmiechając się do niego lekko. Dwa kieliszki stały już na blacie, który nie tak dawno poświęcili i naprawdę nie dziwił się już, że podczas jedzenia mógł myśleć tylko o seksie. Chyba nałożyli jakąś klątwę na tę kuchnię. I nie miał pojęcia jak przetrwa inne posiłki przy jednym stole wraz z Laurą.

\- Chcesz posiedzieć tutaj czy przenieść to do sypialni? – spytał Derek wprost.

Stiles nie wahał się ani przez chwilę, kiedy ruszył w stronę korytarza prowadzącego w głąb mieszkania. W końcu mieli nie wychodzić przez cały dzień z łóżka.


	18. W nim

Oparł się plecami o ramę łóżka i podwinął pod siebie nogi. W zasadzie pewnie byłoby wygodniej się rozebrać od razu, ale Derek nie zrobił nic, żeby pozbyć się własnego ubrania. Mężczyzna podał mu jedynie kieliszek wina i usiadł naprzeciwko. Stykali się jedynie kolanami, ale i tak trudno było mu usiedzieć na tyłku. To oczekiwanie sprawiało, że stawał się nerwowy. Podekscytowany. I może taki był cel Dereka, bo mężczyzna spoglądał na niego z krzywym uśmieszkiem, którego nawet nie krył.

\- Smakuje ci wino? – spytał Hale wprost.

\- Tak, zdecydowanie – odparł Stiles.

Słodycz rozlewała się w jego ustach i to naprawdę było przyjemne.

\- Dużo lepsze niż piwo – rzucił Derek.

I Stiles przypomniał sobie nagle ich pierwsze spotkanie w barze.

\- Dużo lepsze niż whiskey – potwierdził.

Rozmowa nie kleiła się, ale w zasadzie miał w głowie pustkę. Jedyne o czym myślał to seks i może nie powinien się redukować do tego, skoro Derek chciał przeprowadzać z nim miłą konwersację przy kieliszku wina.

\- Jesteś zdenerwowany? – spytał Hale ciekawie.

Stiles nie znał dobrej odpowiedzi na to pytanie.

\- Jest inaczej – rzucił, ponieważ to akurat był niezaprzeczalny fakt.

I Derek chyba też zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, bo uśmiech nie zszedł mu z ust.

\- Robisz to specjalnie? – spytał Stiles.

\- Co? – zainteresował się Derek i mężczyzna starał się brzmieć tak szczerze, że w jego własnym umyśle zaświeciły się wszystkie lampki ostrzegawcze.

\- Przeciągasz to – powiedział Stiles, odkładając kieliszek na szafkę.

Pochylił się w stronę Dereka, który chyba szukał miejsca, w które mógłby bezpiecznie odłożyć własne szkło. Stiles zabrał mu kieliszek i położył koło swojego, chociaż dłonie lekko mu drżały.

\- Może chcę sprawdzić jak bardzo mnie chcesz – rzucił Derek.

Jego własne brwi nie mogły się unieść wyżej.

\- Nie musisz sprawdzać – prychnął Stiles, bo to było śmieszne.

Jakby Derek nie wiedział, co z nim robił za każdym razem, kiedy byli sami. I nie musiał go nawet dotykać, żeby doprowadzać go do bolesnych wzwodów. Czasem wystarczały same słowa. Częściej Stiles po prostu śnił w zaciszu swojego akademika.

Nie miał w sobie zbyt wiele czaru, więc kiedy przysunął się bliżej mężczyzny to wcale nie było tak zgrabne, jak chciałby. To jednak najwyraźniej nie przeszkadzało Derekowi, który obserwował go z pewną dozą zainteresowania. Kiedy robili to pierwszy raz, Hale chciał na niego patrzeć. A Stiles nie wiedział wiele o własnym ciele, a co dopiero o czymkolwiek innym. Sytuacja uległa zmianie, przynajmniej w takim stopniu, że rozebranie Dereka wydawało mu się całkiem logicznym posunięciem. I chociaż czerwienił się wściekle, Hale zachowywał się tak ulegle jak nigdy.

Koszulka Dereka wylądowała za łóżkiem i Stiles położył się na mężczyźnie płasko, dotykając jego ramion. Zawsze wydawały mu się w pewnym sensie dziełami sztuki. Linie mięśni przesuwały się lekko pod jego palcami, kiedy Derek spinał się. Możliwe, że łaskotał go odrobinę, ale jeszcze nie był pewien do czego dążył.

Pocałował Dereka w zasadzie tylko dlatego, że patrzyli sobie w oczy. I to wydawało się tak prawidłowe, że nie myślał o tym nawet, kiedy złączył ich usta w leniwym pocałunku, który zdawał się trwać i trwać. Derek objął jego biodra dłońmi, przyciskając ich do siebie odrobinę mocniej i to było na swój sposób cudowne, bo Stiles czuł jak podniecony jest Hale.

Było coś w tym, co powiedział Derek. Mężczyzna wydawał się żartować, ale Stiles faktycznie nie partycypował w tym co robili aż tak aktywnie, aby uznać to za świadomy współudział. Zazwyczaj brał to, co mu dawano, a Derek był w tym świetny. Zawsze skupiał się tylko na nim i Stiles być może był egoistą w przeszłości, ale zamierzał to zmienić. Przynajmniej dzisiejszego dnia, skoro Derek był w humorze do leżenia płasko na plecach.

Zsunął się w dół, całując Hale'a po szczęce. Polizał szorstki zarost, trochę rozbawiony wrażeniem, który pozostawiał na języku. Zrobił to tylko raz, bo było zabawnie i Derek prychnął, odchylając się odrobinę do tyłu, aby dać mu lepszy dostęp.

\- Teraz mi pozwalasz na wszystko? – spytał, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

\- Teraz wiesz co robisz – odparł Derek bez cienia skruchy.

Może jednak miał odrobinę racji, bo Stiles nie czuł się wcale zmuszony teraz do niczego. I mógł swobodnie zwiedzać bez presji, przez którą trzęsły mu się dłonie, kiedy próbował rozebrać Dereka po raz pierwszy.

Ugryzł mężczyznę w ramię, ponieważ mógł i Hale zresztą zaśmiał się krótko, jakby doskonale wiedział za co to. I to zrozumienie też miało w sobie coś przyjemnego. Nigdy dotąd nie czuł czegoś takiego. Wiedział, że Derek w lot chwytał o co mu chodziło i nie było pomiędzy nimi nieporozumień. Może Hale czytał go jak otwartą księgę. A może te uczucia, które kłębiły się w nim obecnie, były całkiem normalne, ludzkie i oczekiwane.

Zsunął dłoń płasko po mięśniach mężczyzny, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. Gdyby miał takie ciało pokazywałby je bez przerwy. Nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego Derek w ogóle posiada koszule. Chociaż z drugiej strony w nich również prezentował się tak seksownie, że może jednak ubrania nie były jednak czystą herezją.

Zsunął się w dół w ślad za swoją ręką, zostawiając koło pępka mężczyzny długie liźniecie. Mięśnie pod jego językiem napięły się zauważalnie.

\- Masz łaskotki – odgadł Stiles, zaskoczony, że dopiero teraz zauważył.

Nigdy wcześniej jednak nie miał okazji do dotykania w ten sposób Dereka.

Hale nie skomentował tego, ale spiął się jeszcze bardziej, jakby obawiał się, że Stiles wykorzysta to przeciwko niemu, co było idiotyzmem. Nie chciał psuć tej atmosfery, która panowała w sypialni.

Spodnie Dereka na szczęście nie posiadały guzika, a gumka z łatwością poddała się jego palcom. Mężczyzna uniósł biodra, pomagając mu przy rozebraniu się do naga i jego oczom ukazał się całkiem kształtny penis. Nie miał go przed twarzą pierwszy raz, ale z pewnością dzienne światło pozwalało zauważyć o wiele więcej. Jak długą ciemną żyłę pod spodem, która aktualnie nadal napełniała się krwią, stając się coraz bardziej widoczną.

Męski ciepły zamach uderzył w jego nozdrza, kiedy przysunął się bliżej i pierwsze liźnięcie było nieśmiałe, jak zawsze. Dłoń Dereka wplotła się w jego włosy, jakby mężczyzna potrzebował się czegoś chwycić i nie miał nic przeciwko. Kiedy wziął członek głębiej w usta, ta sama ręka prowadziła go w odpowiednim kierunku. Trochę był jednak zdziwiony, że Derek nie pozwolił mu kontynuować dalej. Sądził, że podąża w dobrą stronę, ale Hale wysunął się z jego ust, a potem przyciągnął go bliżej, wyżej, aż ich oczy spotkały się ponownie.

Kciuk Dereka pogładził jego policzek, co byłoby prawie tkliwe, gdyby nie wzrok mężczyzny, który rozpalał go tak bardzo. Nie było wątpliwości w tym, czego Hale chce, przynajmniej tak wydawało się Stilesowi.

\- Przygotuję cię – rzucił Derek, sięgając po omacku do szuflady.

Stiles miał o wiele bliżej, więc podał mu lubrykant i prezerwatywę bez żadnych dodatkowych akrobacji. Został jednak zatrzymany w połowie ruchu, kiedy chciał zejść z Dereka, aby mogli ułożyć się wygodniej, z mężczyzną leżącym na nim. Hale pociągnął tylko za koszulkę, którą miał Stiles na sobie w niemym żądaniu. Zrzucił ją niezwłocznie. A potem zostały tylko spodnie, które niezgrabnie skopał. Gdyby Laura wiedziała, że jedli obiad bez bielizny, zapewne nie byłaby pod wrażeniem.

\- Chcesz mnie widzieć przez cały czas? – spytał Derek, odrobinę go zaskakując.

A potem Hale poprowadził go nad siebie, usadawiając na swoich kolanach. Miał rozstawione szeroko nogi i nie siedział na penisie Dereka, ale to miało się niebawem zmienić.

\- Nie rozluźnię cię bardzo. Chcę, żebyś poczuł jak się łączymy – podjął mężczyzna ,chyba nie zmartwiony jego początkowym brakiem reakcji.

Stiles, kiedy tylko oprzytomniał, zaczął kiwać twierdząco głową tak mocno, że cud, że mu nie odpadła. Kark nadwyrężył na pewno.

Uniósł się odrobinę, żeby Derek mógł wsunąć pod niego swoją rękę, pomiędzy jego pośladki, aż do wejścia i to na pewno nie była najwygodniejsza pozycja, ale patrzył na Hale'a przez cały czas. I mężczyzna też nie spuszczał z niego oka. Kontakt wzrokowy był ważny – wiedział to, ale dopiero teraz uderzyło go, że obserwowanie twarzy Dereka, świadomość jak bardzo mężczyzna go pragnął w tej chwili – sprawiała, że to co robili wchodziło na całkiem nowy poziom.

Zadrżał, kiedy pierwszy palec wszedł w niego i w tej pozycji faktycznie czuł jak bardzo ciasny jest. Nie był w stanie rozluźnić mięśni, kiedy musiał unosić się w ten sposób. I nie miał się gdzie ukryć przed wzrokiem Dereka, który chłonął wszystkie jego reakcje.

\- Nie za szybko? – spytał Hale.

Potrząsnął przecząco głową, trochę zdziwiony, że jego ciało zaczęło pokrywać się gęsią skórką.

\- Masz lekko rozchylone usta i dyszysz już teraz – podjął Derek i wydawało się, że mężczyzna ponownie odzyskał całą kontrolę. – Dobrze wyglądasz w ten sposób. Gdybym mógł, miałbym cię takiego przez cały czas.

\- Co cię powstrzymuje? – spytał.

Derek zaśmiał się lekko, a potem zagiął palec w nim, dotykając jego prostaty i Stiles był tak zaskoczony, że wierzgnął. Impuls, który przeszedł przez jego ciało przypominał elektryczny. Nagle wszystkie jego nerwy zostały pobudzone, a rumieniec, który zwykle wykwitał na jego twarzy – sięgał klatki piersiowej. Odnosił wrażenie, że czuł nawet pojedyncze podmuchy powietrza na swojej skórze. Atmosfera była jak naelektryzowana. Derek tymczasem przestał napastować jego prostatę i wsunął w niego kolejny palec, krzyżując je i pieprząc Stilesa tak leniwie, że nie mógł nie przyspieszyć na własną rękę. Początkowo jego ruchy były nieznaczne. Nie chciał wyglądać na oczywistego, ale zaraz później unosił się i opadał na rękę Dereka, która leżała nieruchomo pod nim, biorąc głębiej te długie twarde palce. To nie było wystarczające i wiedzieli o tym obaj.

Derek wysunął z niego palce, a potem podał mu prezerwatywę i Stiles nie wahał się ani przez chwilę, kiedy zębami otworzył opakowanie, a potem naciągnął gumkę na penis Hale'a. Był trochę zdziwiony, że członek Dereka nie dotykany w końcu od dobrych kilku minut, nadal był tak twardy, że wyglądało to na bolesne. Mężczyzna nie doszedł od rana i to było ekscytujące. Znał doskonale ten stan i nie mógł nie zastanawiać się czy to będzie ta chwila, kiedy Derek straci nad sobą panowanie. Chciał zobaczyć jak Hale rozpada się na kawałki pod wpływem orgazmu, najlepszego w życiu.

I zamierzał mu go dać.

Nałożył lubrykant na członek Dereka i nie był nawet bardzo zaskoczony, kiedy Hale położył dłonie na jego biodrach, naprowadzając go na siebie. Stiles i tak musiał sięgnąć w dół, aby mieć pewność, że na pewno trafi, kiedy będzie się osuwał, ale takie zabezpieczenie było przyjemne. Derek zawsze lubił go dotykać w ten niewymuszony, zawsze pomocny sposób.

\- Jesteś ciasny, pamiętaj o tym i nie siadaj na mnie od razu – ostrzegł go Hale, patrząc na niego nagle z jakimś dziwnym głodem.

Stiles zrozumiał w czym rzecz, kiedy tępa główka członka Dereka przebiła się przez pierścień jego mięśni. Mężczyzna wszedł zaledwie kilka milimetrów, a to już wydawało się za dużo. W tej pozycji nie mógł rozluźnić mięśni, więc Derek wbijał się w niego jak rozżarzony twardy drąg i nie mógł nic na to poradzić. Osunął się niżej, tak powoli, że miał ochotę się roześmiać, bo jego serce wyrywało się z piersi. I nie było możliwości, aby przestał, kiedy Derek spoglądał na niego w ten sposób. Kiedy Hale wypełniał go tak doskonale. Tak kompletnie. Czuł już pustkę tam, gdzie Derek powinien sięgać, a jeszcze do tego nie doszli. Dobrze wiedział jak daleko w niego wchodził penis mężczyzny i nie mógł się doczekać. Jeśli to uczucie było tak dobre teraz, że drżały mu kolana, nie wyobrażał sobie jak będzie później.

I Derek musiał się z nim zgadzać, chociaż patrzył na niego jedynie z napięciem na twarzy, trochę niemym zachwytem. Stiles nie potrafił się skupić na tyle, aby rozumieć co za minę ma mężczyzna. Jego mózg podchwytywał jedynie to, że powinien się podniecać jeszcze bardziej i z tym nie było najmniejszego problemu.

Nie czuł bólu, co zaskoczyło go początkowo. Prawie się nie przygotowali i pewnie dlatego, że sam kontrolował prędkość w jakiej właśnie próbował wziąć w siebie członek Dereka, wyeliminowali zagrożenie. Hale zresztą nadal trzymał dłonie na jego biodrach. Zaciskał je tak mocno, że może tylko one powstrzymywały go przed pchnięciem członkiem w górę i zanurzeniem się w jego ciasnocie. Nawet on czuł jak bardzo wąski i nierozciągnięty był. Jego mięśnie musiały opinać członek Dereka mocno i bezlitośnie, tworząc wąski kanał wokół penisa mężczyzny. I nie wyobrażał sobie nawet jakie to uczucie, chociaż patrząc na Hale'a miał pewne wrażenie.

I potem nagle ich biodra spotkały się. Stiles siedział w pełni na członku, który go wypełniał tak bardzo, że początkowo nie mógł wziąć kolejnego oddechu. Penis Dereka usadowił się zaraz koło jego prostaty i chociaż na nią nie naciskał bezpośrednio, jego mięśnie brzucha spinały się raz po raz, kiedy przez jego ciało przechodziły pomniejsze dreszcze. Nie sądził, że będzie tak bliski dojścia już teraz.

\- Oddychaj – szepnął Derek, a potem zsunął swoje dłonie z jego bioder i złapał jego ręce, ciągnąc je w stronę swojej klatki piersiowej, aż tam spoczęły bezpieczne. Przykryte jego dłońmi.

Najwyraźniej dzięki nim miał unieść się, kiedy tylko odzyska odrobinę kontroli.

\- Mogę się poruszyć? – spytał Derek cicho.

Pokiwał twierdząco głową, a mężczyzna zrobił niewielkie kółko biodrami. I Stiles siedział na nim, więc nie mógł go unieść, nie miał zbyt wiele ruchu, ale odniósł wrażenie, że Hale wszedł w niego jeszcze dalej, jeszcze bardziej – jakby to było możliwe przy tym jak bardzo w nim był teraz. Jego ciało spięło się całe, kiedy odrzucił głowę do tyłu. Kolejny dreszcz przeszedł wzdłuż kręgosłupa. I wiedział już, dlaczego Derek nie chciał go przygotowywać za bardzo. Czuł każdy milimetr twardego członka w sobie. Wypełniającego go w najbardziej doskonały sposób, torującego sobie dopiero drogę w nim. Nie pozostawiającego żadnej pustki.

\- Oddychaj, Stiles – szepnął Derek.


End file.
